


We may fall in love, every time we open up our eyes

by peraltiagox



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Episode s06e14 Ticking Clocks, Episode: s03e01 New Captain, Episode: s03e07 The Mattress, Episode: s05e03 Kicks, Episode: s05e04 HalloVeen, Episode: s05e21 White Whale, Episode: s07e03 Pimemento, Episode: s07e06 Trying, Episode: s07e10 Admiral Peralta, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jake Peralta Loves Amy Santiago, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 43,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peraltiagox/pseuds/peraltiagox
Summary: A canon compliant one-shot collection of a variety of mornings in the Peraltiago household.Note ratings mentioned in specific chapters (smut in ch. 4 & 7)Work title is from "Sun" by Sleeping At Last
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 132
Kudos: 368





	1. First of Many

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a variety of scenes playing in my mind of what the mornings of our beloved Amy Santiago and Jake Peralta look like. And I needed to get it out of my system, so I started writing out short drabbles which turned into a collection of stories. Some will be attached to an episode, some just things I imagine these two dorks doing in the mornings. It'll be fluff, maybe some angst and possibly a chapter or two of pure smut. WE SHALL SEE. ANYWAYS. This is my first time posting on here so we'll see how this goes. 
> 
> ENJOY. Let me know what you think!
> 
> First chapter is the morning after their first date. (3x01)

The first thing Amy registers is the throbbing in her head, indicating a hangover from what probably was a late night out with the squad last night. She groans and burrows her face into the pillow, determined to sleep the ache away. It’s then that she realizes the pillow her face is currently squished into is _not_ her own. Her eyes snap open and turns to glance at her alarm clock which, usually sits by her bedside table right by her back-up alarm clock and her phone should both alarm clocks decide to malfunction. But none of those things are within sight there. Confused and now annoyed, she blinks through the blinding light and immediately deduces that she is not in her own bed, because, she would never leave the curtains drawn open. Even a drunk Amy Santiago is smart and knows to never skip closing her curtains, or any other nighttime routine for that matter. As her eyes adjust to the light a blurred figure comes into focus, and—

_Oh…_

Her heart starts thumping faster.

_Jake._

His body is curled up against hers with one arm lazily stretched out across her waist which, from the skin to skin contact, she now realizes is bare. Naked. And _oh. OH._ Everything from the night before swarms her all at once when she realizes that _no,_ she wasn’t out with the squad last night at Shaw’s like she had originally suspected. She was, however, out with a particular member of the squad. On a _date._ After they kissed _for realz._ Through the haziness and her excellent detective skills, all the pieces come together.

The awkwardness of the date, her suggesting drinks, slipping into easy conversation after one drink...his smile, his laugh, his eyes… She can’t pin it exactly, but somewhere between her third and fourth drink (most probably after her fourth), just as the waiter cleared up their dessert plates—she could not tear her eyes away from _his lips_. His lips moving up and down forming an upward U shape – probably cracking a joke or animatedly telling a story she was no longer listening to. Because she could only focus on one thing. And, before she knew it her lips were on his.

A whispered _Peralta, take me home_. Rushing out the restaurant, making out against the wall, lingered touches in the cab ride, his hands— _oh, his hands—_ fumbling with the keys, desperately pulling at each other’s clothes, uncertainty in his voice because she _had_ come up with the third rule (which in hindsight, c’mon Amy don’t make rules you can’t follow), a whispered _are you sure,_ and in response, a _shut up and kiss me Peralta,_ accompanied with a groan as she gripped him. And, well…they broke a rule. Amy Santiago does not break rules, but she decides that if she had to break only one rule in her life, she’s glad it was this one.

Before she daydreams more about the _stupid good sex,_ she’s broken out of her thoughts by shuffling followed by a groan—which for a moment, she sighs as it brings back memories of last night.

“Mmph”

She feels his unruly curls tickle her neck as he burrows his face into her chest and she can’t help but smile at how adorable sleepy Jake is. On the one hand she doesn’t want to wake him up and just study him forever. Her eyes rake his back at the surprisingly toned muscles lined with nail scratches which can only be markings of the events of last night. She blushes and her heart flutters threatening to burst with joy for the man that was currently wrapped in her arms. If she got to wake up like this everyday for the rest of her life she would—

“Boobs.”

It’s soft and comes out more as a grunt, but at the sudden noise she jerks away slightly and looks down at the source of the sound.

“Boobs.”

She chuckles at a still waking up and delirious Jake blinking his eyes open, apparently taking in his environment and the body of the person he was currently pressed into, just like she had been doing a few minutes ago.

“hey”

Slowly flicking his eyes to meet hers, he smiles as the events of last night dawn on him, and he tilts his head back down to push back into her chest.

She giggles and runs her hands through his curls as he sighs in contentment.

“Is this a dream?” he murmurs, “If it is, don’t wake me up…I like your boobs. Soft. nice …everything I’ve ever drumpt of”

Unable to hold it in any longer, Amy chokes out a laugh which causes Jake to jerk up at the sudden movement, now wide awake and shaken out of his delirious state.

“oh my god. fuck.”

“You’ve dreamt of my boobs?”

“uh..eh..um..” blushing he instinctively sits up and rubs his neck.

“I’m just messing with you.”

He breathes a sigh of relief and smiles.

“Sorry, I…” he breathes out and looks away almost… embarrassed? anxious? A look that Amy hasn’t seen in her partner’s eyes before. Not like this.

“It’s just, I thought I dreamt what happened last night. It was just too good to be true. And _you._ You are too good to be true. Waking up in Amy Santiago’s arms? I could die now and be totally happy. Oh god. I’m rambling. And this is just our first date. I don’t want to mess this up. Because you know, it’s you. I mean, don’t get me wrong I want this. And not just the sex, though that was stupid good. And I’m glad we broke a rule. But I want this. You. All of you. Early mornings next to you, going on dates and everything in-between. If you’ll have me, that is. If you want me, too. Oh man I’m messing this up, I just… just…”

He looks up at her for the first time and she’s lost for words at how he’s the cause of the hammering in her chest at 7 in the morning.

“Wow you’re gorgeous.”

She blushes at that and for the first time her words fail her to respond to his early morning declaration of lo—affection, liking? (WAY too early for the L-word). However, her mouth can do other things, and so she does. Her hands slip around his neck to scratch the nape of his neck and his lips fit so perfectly onto hers. Remnants of last night’s kamikaze shots mixed with morning breath fill their mouths and it’s slow and passionate, pouring out her affection for him into this kiss. Finally, they pull away and she scooches so that she has one leg on his lap and she’s leaning her forehead on his. Smiling, she sighs contentedly.

With his eyes still closed he whispers “wow.””

“Jake.”

“Ames.”

“I do.”

His eyes flutter open and _god_ she could stare into it all day long.

“what?”

“I do.” She smiles and shifts to lean her head against his shoulder as he wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her impossibly closer.

“I want this. I want you. Waking up together, going on dates. Sex. I want all of it. And I know it might be too early, goodness knows we’ve only gone on our first date…but we’ve known each other long enough and I like you Jake. I’m all in. If…you are”

The last sentence comes out as a whispered question filled with anxiety and hope.

Jakes soft smile grows into a wide grin as he starts nodding furiously.

“Yes. Definitely. This is all I could ever hope for. You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this.”

She smiles and wraps her arms around his waist as she cuddles in closer to his chest. And maybe she’ll have some doubts after they give their new captain a heart attack and later this week when Jake almost loses his job. But, at the end of what is quite possibly the most stressful week to date, she’ll come to realize that there’s no one else in the world she’d rather go through this with.

For now, she relishes in the way his arms are around her, almost protectively, and how his chin comes to rests on her head as he strokes her hair. He breathes her in and presses a kiss to her forehead, looking back down into her eyes.

“I could get used to this.”

“Ditto. Just as long as the first words when you wake up isn’t ‘boobs’ every morning.”

“Hey! I can’t help it if I wake up with my face smashed into your boobs. And you have nice boobs, that’s your fault!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Let me know if you have any requests for the mornings of Jake & Amy.


	2. Cold Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy wakes up to her 40 year-old husband giddy with the excitement of a 7 year-old waking up to the first snow of the year.
> 
> Set sometime in the December after their wedding.

The muffled tunes of festive music and a chill in the air fill their bedroom as she opens her eyes. She shivers and brings the comforter closer to her body in attempt to enjoy the warmth of her bed before dragging herself out for work. Amy Santiago _hates_ the cold. She rolls over expecting to bump right into her husband’s warm body but instead finds his side to be empty. She turns to looks at the clock which reads 8 AM, and immediately goes into full-on Santiago panic mode as she realizes that she’s slept in and is meant to be leaving for work and out the door now. But before she can start spiraling or get up out of bed, a voice humming along to what seems to be a variation of Jingle Bells approaches their bedroom door and creaks open to reveal a glowing, bright smile that could only belong to Jake Peralta. His eyes soften when it meets hers and he turns to reveal a tray of pancakes and coffees in his arms.

“Good morning, babe.”

Confused, she smiles, takes the mug of coffee from him as he places a soft, warm kiss on her forehead before setting a plate on her bedside table. She takes a sip of her coffee and sighs as the warmth almost immediately washes out all the chill in her body briefly distracting her from the confusion of what she’s still doing in bed at 8AM on a work day. Her Santiago-panic surges back as she swivels her head to look at the clock- 8:02AM.

“Babe—” she starts in attempt to chastise her husband for not waking her up at her usual 6AM, or why she didn’t hear her alarm clock or her back-up alarm clock go off to begin with. Then, turning her head she sees him drawing the curtains open.

“Ta-da!”

She blinks as the foggy glass pane of the window reveals a bright sheet of white. 

“It’s SNOWING!” 

She stares and can’t help but smile as her 40 year-old husband is giddy with the excitement of a 7 year-old waking up to the first snow of the year. 

“Captain Holt called this morning and told us to take a snow day and not come in.”

Jake knows her well enough to suspect what was spinning in her mind just seconds ago. 

“…so I decided to let you sleep in, and I know how cold you get—so we can have breakfast in bed and you can use me as your personal heater and cuddle for the rest of the morning?”

It’s crazy how they’ve been together for so long, and now, MARRIED for 7 months and she still gets butterflies in her stomach at the smallest things. He knows her so well. And she wouldn’t have it any other way. Setting her mug on a coaster by the stack of pancakes, she beckons her husband onto the bed and as he situates himself beside her, she brings her hand to the back of his head drawing him into a loving kiss. She smiles against his lips as they break apart. 

“I love you so much.”

“Love you too, babe.” 

“You could’ve woken me up, though. We could’ve cooked together.”

He chuckles as he grabs his mug and takes a sip of his coffee. 

“Let’s be real, I love you but you still can’t cook anything without burning someth—hey!”

She smacks his arm teasingly and shifts to grab her plate of pancakes, returning back to soak in more of her husband’s body heat as she starts eating her breakfast. 

“But for realz, you’ve had a long week of working overtime and swamped in paperwork… I just wanted you to relax and destress without having to step into the cold.”

“You know me so well.”

His eyes are soft as she looks up at him and goodness she loves this man with all her heart. If they weren’t already married she thinks she’d propose to him right there. It’s simple things like breakfast in bed, morning cuddles and his thoughtful actions that makes her heart threaten to burst with pure joy. And as much as he knows her, she knows him just as well—

“But, there’s no way we’ll be staying indoors all day.”

Jake looks up from his mug of coffee confused. His wife hates the cold, she was wearing her winter coat in October when there was only a slight chill in the air. So there was no way she’d voluntarily go outside especially when it’s this cold and basically frozen water falling from the sky.

“What? You hate the cold why would you want to go outside?”

“Jake, I know you and I adore your inner-child. It’s our first snow day and I know you want to get out and build a snowman. Or an igloo. Or just do snow activities”

His eyes grow wide and his smile is bright enough to light all the Christmas trees in Brooklyn. She sets her fork down and reaches to caress his cheek.

“You hate early mornings and my cold feet, but you woke up early to make me breakfast and keep me warm. The least I can do is go outside and watch you play in the snow.”

“Oh, you’re my dream girl.”

She giggles as he goes in for another warm kiss, but her hand moves to his chest to stop him from getting any closer.

“Jake, I’m going to spill syrup onto the bed.” 

“Right, sorry. Eat your pancakes, then we’ll cuddle until you have enough body heat to last you a trip out into the cold, then we’ll go out to the park and make snowmen. Maybe stop by the Polish place and grab hot chocolate and pierogis on the way back?”

“Oh, you’re my dream man.” 

At this, he takes the plate out of her hands, swiftly sets it to the side and slides down to meet her lips.

Later, she won’t be able to feel her face and her nose will be red and numb as flurries of snow dance around her. But as she watches her husband build a snow-woman to accompany the completed snowman, her heart fills with a warmth that melts away the frostbite. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I was just feeling the need for some festive-Peraltiago fluff.  
> Thanks for reading and the kudos and comments!


	3. We'll be okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime after/during 7x06 ("Trying")

His eyes fly open to an unfamiliar _crash_ and immediately sits up, fighting the heaviness of sleep threatening to pull him back down to bed. As Jake swivels his neck he notices his wife’s side of the bed is empty and instinctively gets up in search for her, mind already spinning with worst-case scenarios of what could’ve happened to her. His anxiety only heightens when he hears a small whimper coming from behind their bathroom door.

He quickly pads over and knocks.

“Ames?”

No answer.

“Amy? Babe, are you okay?”

He hears a muffled noise and another whimper and decides that he needs to see her face to put his now bursting anxiety at ease. He knows the past few months have been hard on her—on the both of them with multiple pregnancy tests coming back negative despite them doing everything perfect. Jake knows that this is the _one_ thing that Amy can’t control and for someone who plans everything and has control over everything else in her life, this is probably the hardest thing his wife has experienced.

Slowly, he turns the knob and opens the door. What he sees immediately breaks his heart.

She’s laid on the floor by the sink curled up in a fetus position, sniffling. By her head there’s a box of tampons which seems to have fallen and spilled out onto the floor, most likely the cause of the noise waking Jake up. As he takes in the scene, he quickly rushes to her side and embraces his wife in a warm bear hug whispering words of comfort.

“hey…shh, it’s okay m’here, it’s okay. I love you so much. Shh.”

She sniffles and shifts to push her face into the crook of his neck. He leans down to press a kiss to the top of her head as his hand strokes her back soothingly. Closing his eyes, Jake wishes the pain she’s feeling right now to go away, far, far away from them. This isn’t the first time it’s happened, and maybe they should be used to it by now–every time they’ve tried he’s held on to hope, a hope that maybe this could be it, this could be the one. Yet, month after month right on time, the searing pain in her lower abdomen seems to compete with the piercing ache of her heart. Month after month, it seems to get harder, more difficult to hope.

Every month when the test comes back negative, when she feels the pain signifying another failed uterine deposit, she cries a little harder, she doubts herself more… dare she say she hates her body more. And every time, Jake is there to hold her a little tighter than the month before. To make sure she _knows_ that he loves her, that they’re in this together and _it isn’t her fault._

After she calms down, she pulls away and slowly opens her eyes to find the soft, loving and worried eyes of her husband. And, for the first time she thinks she sees tears threatening to spill out at any moment. She knows how much this hurts for him, too. It’s been much harder for her because this is her body, but she knows that he is hurting too. And she wants him to know how grateful she is for the way he’s supported her, the way he’s sacrificed video games, nachos and eaten more vegetables which she knows he hates. So in this moment, despite the pain coursing through her, she feels nothing but pure love and adoration for the man. She doesn’t dare open her mouth with a sob stuck in her throat, so she pours everything into a deep, loving kiss.

He reciprocates with just as much emotion, knowing and understanding everything going through her mind. And she loves that he just _knows,_ that she doesn’t have to explain herself. As they break apart she smiles a small, but soft and grateful smile which Jake also mirrors.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being here. For knowing. For holding me and loving me in a way no one else can. I know this is hard for you, too and you’ve been supportive and—" the sob in her throat interrupts her and tears start to flow down her cheeks. Out of instinct, Jake quickly lifts his hand to her cheek, wiping them away, smiling a sad smile.

“Babe, we’re a team. No matter what, of course I’m going to support you and be there for you.”

He tips her chin to look at him.

“You were there for me after prison, every time I woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare. You kept me company when I couldn’t go back to sleep. You helped me breathe when I forgot how to. You were there.”

She blinks, fighting back even more tears that have formed in her eyes.

“I love you, so whatever happens – I’m always going to be here with you.”

“I love you so much.” It comes out as a whisper interrupted by a searing cramp which is reflected in her grunt and face distorting.

He understand immediately and helps her stand up, leading her back to their bed.

“Alright, I’m gonna get a heating pad, ibuprofen and water. Do you want anything else?”

She sighs dreamily at her husband and shakes her head. The simple acts of care and love never fails to make her heart flutter and fall in love with him all over again. Jake smiles and pecks her forehead before quickly going to the kitchen.

He returns and places the heating pad on her stomach and passes her the glass of water and ibuprofen for her to take.

“Do you want something to eat? I think we have some toast, or soup? I can run down to the grocery store to get some things, I know we’re out of milk too—”

She grabs his wrist which causes him to look directly at her.

“No, just…stay? Please?”

He smiles.

“Of course, babe.”

Trotting over to his side of the bed and sliding in he places and arm around her waist as she scoots closer, resting her head against his chest. For a few minutes they just sit in silence, relishing in each other’s embrace—the thumping of his heartbeat steady underneath where Amy has her head rested washes a feeling of calm over her.

Her fingers absentmindedly start drawing patterns against his chest as she listens to his heartbeat, her pain subsiding as the only thing she can focus on now is the presence of her husband. And this is probably the first time in a while that she’s been able to focus on just them. It’s been all planning and figuring out what the problem is, it's been disappointment and hurt. And now as she lets herself just _be_ here in his embrace, she realizes how much she’s missed this.

 _This_ being just them and nothing else. _This_ being not planning for the next uterine deposit. Not letting the doubts and disappointment control her because the love of her life is right here by her side and nothing else matters now. And she realizes how much she’s been missing out on for the past few months. The detailed calendar sitting in the room down the hall has taken over her life. The simple “Not Pregnant” words on a stick dictate her emotions. She’s been so focused on making a baby that she forgot who she was, who _they_ were…and most importantly the man she’s trying to make a baby with. And right then she knows what she has to do. The goals she's had since she was a little girl, planned out meticulously seems insignificant now compared to the person she's currently wrapped up in. And she just _knows._

“Jake?”

He stops stroking her arm and twists his head to look at her.

“Yea?”

“You know I love you so much right?”

“Of course. I love you so much, too.”

She smiles and takes a breath knowing what she’s about to say is the right thing.

“I think we should stop.”

He cocks his head confused, and furrows his eyebrows indicating for her to elaborate.

“I think we should stop trying. Like, for now.”

She sighs and focuses on her hand still tracing patterns onto his chest.

“Just for the time being, until it feels right. I just—”

She looks up into his eyes and sees nothing but pure adoration and she knows that this—this right here, is all she needs. If this is all she has for the rest of her life, she’d be content. And she doesn’t want to lose that. Life goals be damned. 

“I just—I’ve realized that I’ve been so focused on making a baby and making sure we’re doing everything right that I’ve missed out on what really matters. _You_.”

His eyes soften even more and cracks a small smile, bring her closer to him, as she continues talking.

“Because, as much as I really, really want to have a baby with you, none of that matters if we lose ourselves in the process…” and then just barely above a whisper “…if I lose you...”

His heart clenches at the vulnerability in her voice and turns his body so he’s facing her directly.

“Ames, you’ll never lose me… I need you to know that. And yes, these past few months have been hard and I think taking a break from trying is a good idea, y’know just focus on _us_ like you said. But no matter how hard this gets, no matter how much we fall away I know that we’ll find our way back, and you could never lose me. No matter what. I’ll always be here…okay?”

She turns her head back up to look at him.

“okay.”

He sighs and shifts back to pull her into his side and she snuggles right back into his chest and flutters her eyes shut, sitting in comfortable silence as they both process this unspoken weight being lifted off their shoulders.

After a while, Jake grins, an idea forming in his head and breaks the silence.

“Can we go on a date? Just like old times?”

She smiles and opens her eyes to see his wide smile.

“I’d love that.”

And she thinks if she gets to go on dates with Jake Peralta _just like old times,_ wake up to cuddles and if she gets to see his bright smile every day, she’ll be okay. _They’ll find their way back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kind words and kudos, I really appreciate it :)
> 
> I have several ideas for more of these, AND I've been working on my first multi-chap fic so if you like those, look out for the first chapter hopefully sometime later today or tomorrow!


	4. Out of Commission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after 5x21 ("White Whale")
> 
> Amy's out of commission after dislocating her knee, and while she can't go to work, that won't stop her from meeting her _other needs._
> 
> **Warning: rated E for smut**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically pure smut, Jake trying to take care of his injured but horny fiancée.
> 
> Skip this chapter if you don't like smut, if you do though, enjoyyyy :)

It’s just as he’s setting down his phone that he hears it. Quickly picking up two mugs of freshly brewed coffee he pads down the hall to their bedroom.

“MMphhm”

The sight that he’s met with makes his heart blossom and break a little at the same time. His soon-to-be wife grunts as she rubs her eyes and tries to sit up in bed. Swiftly he sets both mugs on the bed-side table by the lamp and moves to set some cushions behind Amy to rest against.

Last night, he came home to his fiancée on the couch with her leg elevated on a stack of pillows and a ice pack resting on it. After hearing what had happened—that she had literally jumped off a building to try and catch her and Rosa’s White Whale—he couldn’t help but chuckle at how ridiculous it was. It seems like he isn’t the only impulsive, reckless one in this relationship. While the urge to tease her was great, he could see the pain in her eyes, and he knew that it wasn’t just her dislocated knee causing the pain, but also the fact that their wedding was this week and this was the last thing she needed.

He passes her the painkillers and a glass of water sitting on her table and rubs her back as she drinks it.

“Mmm.”

“How you feeling?”

“M’okay. Just hurts, but I gotta get up—mm-get ready for work”

She starts to push herself off the bed with a grunt and he immediately pushes her back down despite her protests.

“I just talked to Holt, he said to take the day off, and he also let me take off to take care of you.”

“But—”

“No buts, babe.”

She sighs.

“I have so much work and-and—”

“Don’t worry, okay? You have to rest your leg. Rosa said if you don’t put any pressure on it for the next few days, you’ll probably be fine for the wedding, and we don’t want you having to limp on crutches down the aisle, do we?”

She shakes her head reluctantly, and leans back onto the headboard, closing her eyes.

“No, I guess not.”

Jake lets out a sigh of relief that he doesn’t have to fight his fiancée’s intense FOMOW. He moves over to slide back onto his side of the bed under the duvet and brings an arm around her, careful not to jostle her legs too much as she brings her head to burrow into his neck. He starts trailing his fingertips against her arm which makes her shiver. She sighs contentedly and starts tracing patterns onto his bare chest.

“Okay, so we’re gonna take it easy today, ice that knee and I’ll bring you anything you need.”

“mmmh—I love you.”

“I love you too. D’you want me to make you breakfast? You should eat probably something.”

His hand comes to rub against her thigh absentmindedly and she circles her arm around his torso bringing him even closer in attempt to keep him from moving.

“No. I want you.”

“But—”

“No buts, babe”

She says it in the same authoritative tone he had spoken to her just minutes ago and he chuckles and brings his lips to her hairline, smiling. Maybe breakfast can wait, right now he relishes in holding Amy close to him and—

He’s broken out of his thoughts by her hand slipping down his chest, moving towards the waistband of his sweatpants and he turns to look at her.

“Whatchu doing there?”

She lifts his waistband and move her hand lower to grip him through his boxers, he groans and gently grabs her wrist to move it out of his pants and she whimpers.

“Mmmh—want you.”

“Ames, you’re injured, you should be resting not doing any sort of intense activity.”

“I don’t need to move my knee…”

She looks up at him with desire in her eyes as she moves her lips to trail kisses up his neck and jaw. He rolls his head back to give her better access to suck on his sensitive spot and she responds eagerly, her hand starting to trail down his chest again. As she moves past his boxers to feel him, she moans at how hard he is already and starts stroking him slowly.

“So hard, babe.”

“unhmm-y-yeah-well, you’re touching me like that and—”

He gasps as she grips him tightly and lets out another groan, shifting to allow her more room to continue her actions.

“Wait, Ames lemme help”

“hmm?”

She looks up from sucking on his neck which now has multiple bite marks.

“Here.”

He moves her hand away and lifts the duvet up and takes off his pants and boxers in one swift motion. She moans at the sight of him stripping and snakes a hand down between her thighs and starts rubbing herself through her underwear. She couldn’t bring herself to put on pants last night with her injured knee getting in the way. She tips her head back and lets out a soft whimper.

Taking advantage of her current state Jake moves over and starts marking her neck just like she had been doing to him a while ago. He leans on his side careful not to avoid her leg and moves his hand behind her head to bring her in for a long, passionate kiss. She responds enthusiastically and moans as he slips a tongue inside. She moves her arms around his neck and starts to twist her body—

“Aggh—”

She yells in pain and quickly pulls away grasping her knee. Jake immediately goes to rub her back soothingly. He sighs and pulls his pants back up.

“Maybe we should wait till you’re better to continue this.”

She jerks her head up and glares at him like he's insane and flicks her eyes down to see his pants back on, looking back into his eyes, glaring-angrily? Jake can't tell. He lifts his eyebrows at her.

“Why are your pants on?”

“Babe, we can’t—”

“I’m fine. Just want to thank my soon-to-be husband for spending the whole day preparing for our wedding, and for doing an amazing job. I can’t wait to _marry you_.”

The last sentence comes out in that deep sultry voice that she knows gets Jake going, as she lays a hand on his thigh and goes in for another kiss.

“Plus, I need something to distract me from the pain until my painkillers kick in…so, you gonna help distract me or do I have to do all the work?”

Feeling his last wall of defense crumble, he moves back in to meet her lips and whispers against it.

“Fine. You got me. But—I’m doing all the work, okay? You just try to relax and keep your knee out of the way.”

She smiles against his lips.

“Mm—okay. love you.”

He responds by moving his lips against hers, soft at first, growing more heated very quickly and soon he’s slipping a hand under her t-shirt moving up to massage her breast. She moans as she slips a tongue in his mouth and he keeps his other hand on her waist to keep her from lifting off the bed. He pulls away as she whines and moves to lift her shirt off, revealing her bare chest. Immediately, he goes from kissing down her neck to sucking right under her collarbone and she lets out a moan as he moves his hand to twist her nipple. He moves his mouth to her other breast, giving it attention.

“Mhmm—yes baby—”

Amy sighs in pleasure and moves to scratch the back of his head, pulling at his curls and he groans at her desperation. He pulls away for a moment to look at her and is met with her dark eyes full of desire. She grins at him.

“Take off your pants.”

He smiles and moves to lower his pants again keeping his lips on hers.

“You distracted yet?”

“Mm—yeah—but I could do with more distraction”

She reaches down to grip his now free dick, stroking him up and down slowly, as he moves his hand to rub her through her underwear. They both moan into each other’s mouths causing the other to stroke and rub harder.

“Fuck—I love you so much”

Jake groans into her mouth and then suddenly pulls away, gasping.

“AH—wait, stop, stop, I’m doing all the work, remember?” 

She stops stroking him to look at him.

“You saying you’re not enjoying this?”

She grips him tightly to make her point.

“Ah, god, no, yes of course I’m enjoying this—but lemme just—”

He moves quickly off the bed to grab some throw pillows that have fallen onto the floor and sets them on the bed. Amy follows his movement, biting her bottom lip as he walks around the bed with determination. She sighs as he moves up to grab the waistband of her underwear and slowly move it down, carefully past her injured knee and off her feet. He then grabs the pillows and places one under her knee and a few others around it to keep it in place. After stepping back to take a look at his work he smiles and turns to look at Amy still staring at him, watching with an intense look in her eyes. She looks at his naked body up and down and feelings of adoration competes with the lust bubbling within her.

“Come back here.”

He smirks and instead kneels at the foot of the bed by her feet and starts kissing her toes, up her left calf and then goes back down to repeat the actions on her right foot. Once he reaches her right knee, he goes to place kisses on her left—the injured one and then shifts himself so that he’s leaning on his elbows, crawling up her thighs.

“Jake…”

Smiling, Jake moves her right leg—the good one, up to bend over his shoulder, giving him more access. In the process, he places small kisses up the inside of her thigh and she moans as he gets closer to where she wants him. He twists his head to face her clit, knowing that she can feel his warm breath and if the sounds she’s making is anything to go by—she’s getting frustrated. Man, who knew injured Amy would be so horny? To make it worse, he moves past her clit and places a kiss right where her leg connects and—

“c’mon babe”

She grabs a fistful of his hair and jerks his head to where she wants him and he chuckles, causing vibrations against her and she moans loudly—choking when he wraps his tongue around her clit and starts lapping around her opening. He lifts one hand to rest on her stomach, keeping her from moving around too much, while his other hand moves to meet his mouth against her opening, slipping one, two fingers into her.

“So wet for me, babe.”

“unhh yes—mmh, _fuck_ ”

She writhes under him and maybe she’s moving her knee too much, but the only sensations she’s registering are the ones caused by the mouth and fingers below her. He twists his wrist causing his fingers to curl up in her, pumping in and out as he continues lapping at her clit. He looks up to see her twisting her own nipples and groans at the sight, going back down to suck on her-

“Jake—mmm, baby, so good—mm”

He adds a third finger and is devouring her, the only sounds in the room are the wet noises of his tongue lapping and fingers in her, and the moans and _Jake, fuck, ohmy-I’m close, baby—_ and pretty soon she’s coming and he’s licking her up.

“ _ohmygod._ ”

He smirks as he moves back up to meet her with a kiss. She pulls back gasping and bringing a hand to run a hand through his hair. 

“I love you Jake but now I need to take care of this.”

She looks down knowingly at his hard on and he groans at the way she’s speaking.

“mm—what about, I run us a bath so that you can relax and clean ourselves up. Then you can take care of me in there?”

“Hmm, multitasking? That’s very hot.”

She smiles at him and watches him as he gets up and walks to their bathroom. Her knee may be in pain and her situation has put her out of commission professionally and, well—sexually –but she can’t help but feel lucky to be marrying this man in just a few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Should I add more smut to this series? Pretty sure Jake and Amy have morning, pre-work sexytimez pretty often, cause these two just can't keep their hands off each other. 
> 
> Also, I just posted the first chapter to my first multi-chap fic [invisible string (tying you to me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731034/chapters/62480875) so if you'd like, check it out!! Thanks for all the love <3


	5. Chasing Jake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy wakes up early in the morning to an empty bed, and empty apartment and suddenly wonders whether she had dreamed the past week of Jake returning from prison. 
> 
> Set after 5x03 "Kicks" - with parallels to "Chasing Amy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little different from the usual waking up together fluff, and a little more hurt/comfort, but I've been thinking about how Amy dealt with Jake's return from prison-and the way Jake struggled with being back in 5x03 gave me this idea. And this is inspired by how Jake chased Amy down before her sergeant's exam, just more angsty & sad.
> 
> I also adore Charles and Amy's friendship, and I wish there was more of that on the show.

Call it intuition or her highly trained detective skills but when Amy stirs at 4:57AM, she knows something is wrong. Or maybe, it’s just that in the past week that Jake was _(finally)_ exonerated from being falsely accused of robbing the bank, Amy’s gotten used to having a warm body curled up next to her. To be honest, Jake’s been having a hard time sleeping—waking up in the middle of the night from a nightmare, shaking and clutching on to Amy, as she whispers words of comfort. But whenever those have happened, he would wake up with a startle, thus interrupting Amy’s slumber, as well. So—when Amy feels the bed for Jake, and finds his side to be cold and empty, she can’t help but worry, even more so than if he were having a nightmare. Her eyes fly open and scan the room, as she quickly gets up, grabbing one of Jake’s hoodie, wrapping it closely around her body. For a moment, she wonders whether she dreamed the past week of being reunited with the love of her life.

“Babe..?”

She turns the corner into the dining room and sees a lamp on, illuminating the table where there are papers from what seems to be a case file, sprawled out. She glances around the living area and looks into the kitchen. Her anxiety heightens when every other room in their modest apartment turns out empty. She quickly goes back to the bedroom, grabs her phone and frantically clicks Jake’s name to call him, and that’s when she notices a buzzing from the dining room.

As Amy moves towards the sound, she notices two things – that his phone is laying on the dining table, and that he seems to have left the apartment in a hurry—hence, the scattered papers on the table. Slowly, she sits down and studies the papers on the table. Charles had mentioned the case they closed yesterday and how while Jake had almost messed the case up by letting their perp go. But this was only because he was second-guessing his actions and breakthroughs in cases more than before, and Amy finds that to be an admirable quality, a hope that maybe something good came out from his time in prison.

It’s when she sees what looks like a crime scene photo that she starts to piece everything together. She shuffles through the other papers on the table, sleep long forgotten, and picks up her phone to dial another number.

After several rings, he picks up.

“Amy...? Is everything okay? It’s, like five am.” 

“Hey Charles, sorry, um—did I wake you up?”

“No, no, Genevieve and I wake up at early every morning anyways to do couple’s yoga, so I’ve been awake for awhile…are you okay?”

“Um, yeah I’m fine, I think. It’s just—do you remember the B&E you worked with Jake a year ago? Jewelry store robbery, you guys thought it was related to a string of other robberies, but it turned out to be the owner and his wife trying to get insurance money?”

“Yeah, I remember that, we almost missed it ‘cause we were so caught up in the other robberies happening and thought it was related to that but—wait, why are you asking me about this now? Amy? What’s going on?”

She sighs and takes a shaky breath, swallowing the lump that she didn’t notice was forming in her throat.

“I think—I think, since you guys closed the sneaker case yesterday, Jake’s been second-guessing all of his other closed cases. He brought back some case files last night and um—I woke up a few minutes ago and—”

She sniffs, as tears start to flow down her cheek.

“Amy—what happened? Is Jake—is he okay?”

She’s sniffling, trying to stop the tears from coming and failing to do so.

“Charles, he isn’t here. And, um—I think I might have an idea—”

A sob interrupts Amy—and Charles, usually the one to overreact and freak out, knows that him doing so won’t help the situation. He understands what Amy’s trying to say and he knows what he has to do—for Amy and for his best friend, for America’s dream couple.

“Amy, I’m coming over, just—bring the case file and meet me outside in 5 minutes.”

Amy, tired and unable to focus on anything but how _Jake’s not here,_ doesn’t fight him and acknowledges him before hanging up.

Charles arrives in record time, and it seems like him living only a few blocks away has proved to be an advantage for once. She opens the door and steps into the passenger side. She’s been crying more by now, clutching the casefile close to her. She’s still wearing Jake’s hoodie, and his lingering scent inside the soft material is the only thing keeping her grounded.

“Okay, so I’m guessing Jake’s gone to where the jewelry store used to be…”

He pauses to look at Amy.

“He’s really been looking through all his old cases?”

Amy simply nods, and wipes her tear-stained cheeks with the sleeve of the hoodie.

“I don’t know, Charles—I think it’s great that he’s being more cautious on cases and y’know, it might cause cases to drag on longer, but it’s something all of us should do—”

“—that’s exactly what Holt said, too!”

She cracks a small smile with the image of Holt affirming her boyfriend.

“I just, it seems like he’s getting a little obsessed, and it’s consuming him. The pain of knowing what prison is like—he’s letting past cases get to him.”

She gestures at the case file in her lap.

“And—I can’t lose him. I just—I can’t, I don’t know what I’d do if something happened—he just left, and he doesn’t have his phone and he didn’t leave a note. What if—what if something happened to him—Charles I can’t—”

Tears start flowing down her cheeks again as she spirals, thinking of the worst-case scenarios.

“Amy, he’s going to be fine. Jake would never _leave_ you, you know that. He loves you and you guys are meant to be together. Prison sucked—for Jake and Rosa, and for the rest of us—for you. But he’s probably just up in his head now, trying to back track all his actions in the cases he’s closed—so we are going to find him, and he’s gonna be okay…you’re—you’re gonna be okay.”

She looks up through her eyelashes and watery eyes, and manages a small nod, desperately trying to believe Charles’ words.

“So, here, pass me the file…there should be an address in there.”

She passes it to him as he rifles through the papers in there.

“Ah, here it is. Okay, it’s not that far from here.”

They drive in silence, Amy now calmed down a little as Charles tries to keep _his_ own nervousness at level. They speed down the unusually empty streets of New York, as the sun starts to make an appearance. Amy glances at the clock on her phone and sees that it’s now 5:40AM, which means Jake has been out for at least an hour, quite possibly more, and her heart aches at the thought of Jake being out all alone, so early in the morning, probably spiraling and blaming himself. Being in a relationship with Jake has shown her that he’s more than the goofy, class-clown character that everyone knows and loves. He’s dealt with a lot of pain, he takes on the burdens of people he loves, and he sometimes thinks he isn’t good enough, that he isn’t deserving of love and care of those around him. Which is ridiculous because Jake is the best thing that’s ever happened to Amy, and she wishes she could go back in time and hold Jake, fighting off whatever force or person that is causing this pain on her boyfriend.

She’s brought out of her thoughts by a sudden stop, and realizes they’ve arrived, Charles’ voice breaking the silence.

“The store isn’t here anymore, but—oh! There’s Jake’s car!”

They’re both rushing out of the car towards Jake’s, and as she looks through the glass she realizes that he isn’t there.

“Jake…?”

Tears threaten to spill out again and she gasps, leaning against his car. Charles goes over to her and holds her up, rubbing her back as she fights the tears. She needs to _focus_ and figure out where her boyfriend is, God knows, his life could be at stake.

“Where is he?”

Charles frantically flips through the case file again, quickly skimming the arrest report.

“Charles—” she gulps “—where’s Jake? What’s—the store isn’t here anymore—where else could he be? Why is his car here, and why isn’t he—”

“He couldn’t have gone far…”Charles trails off as he tries to think, still looking through the case file.

“What happened? Where—um—where did you guys arrest the perp? Did you—”

Charles jerks his head up, realizing something, “…oh my god…when we came to make the arrest, the owner ran and we had to pursue him…into the park over there” He points across the street to a small park, and he gasps.

“Jake!!”

Amy’s voice comes out hoarse, and there’s no way Jake can hear her but there he is, in his signature maroon hoodie, and the only person in the park at this hour—slumped down on a bench. And suddenly Amy’s sprinting across the street through the park entrance and down the path, only focused on one thing—getting to Jake.

Jake has his head in his hands and barely registers Amy’s shouts until she’s sitting next to him, pulling him into her embrace. He jumps a little in surprise and looks at Amy.

“Ames…?”

She’s crying into his shoulder and he instinctively wraps an arm around her, pulling her closer.

“Amy, hey, it’s okay—shh…”

They just sit there holding each other, as the early October sun filters through the leaves. Jake keeps whispering words of comfort, and she’s gripping onto his shirt as her sobs die down.

“Jake—” she pulls away a little to look at his face, and she can now see that he’s been crying too—eyes bloodshot and cheeks stained with recently dried tears.

“Amy, what are you doing here? How did you find me?”

“You were gone—” she sniffs and shifts closer to him, hugging his torso closer, and she’s basically on his lap now, “—you just left, and-and I didn’t know where you were—I was—I was so scared…”

His eyes widen, seemingly only registering how his sudden disappearance would affect his girlfriend—that someone cared enough to be worried about him.

“oh my god, babe… I’m so sorry, I didn’t—I didn’t mean to…”

“So I called Charles—” they both look up to see Charles a few feet away, watching with tears in _his_ eyes, he waves and gestures that he’s leaving, “—and figured you were going back to old crime scenes…and we came here.”

Jake sighs and rests his forehead against hers.

“Jake, what were you thinking?”

“Amy…Ames, I’m sorry— I-I just had to be sure…I couldn’t sleep, and kept thinking about all of my old cases and just _what if_ I had arrested the wrong guy? And he was in prison, like—“he closes his eyes and takes a breath “—like me, wrongfully accused for a crime he didn’t commit.”

She brings a hand up to caress his cheek, and he brings his hand to hold it there, leaning into her touch.

“Oh, babe…”

“I can’t bear the thought of that…of maybe, I’ve made mistakes and someone’s in prison, and it’s _my fault.”_ A tear rolls down his cheek and Amy quickly wipes it away. “And this case—we had to arrest the man _and_ his wife…I think they had a child who was just going to college and—I don’t know—it would _suck_ if it ended up that they were wrongfully accused. I—it would be my fault if—"

“Jake—babe, look at me.”

He opens his eyes and is met with the most compassionate, loving eyes that instantly fills his heart.

“Jake, it’s _not_ your fault. You’re a good detective and you do good work. You work hard, you’re smart, and you get the job done. And you do it well. _And,_ even if you did slip up and miss something, and if on the off chance, one of your perps ends up being innocent—that is _not_ your fault.” She pauses and runs her hands through his curls lovingly “Who did you blame for putting you in prison? Was it the cops who arrested you? Or the judge and jury? Did you blame the nine-nine?”

He shakes his head.

“No, who did you blame?”

“…Hawkins.”

“Right, so as long as you’re doing your job well, which _I know_ you are—it is _never_ your fault. Okay?”

He just nods and Amy brings his head to rest on her shoulder and rubs his back, sighing softly. After awhile, Jake speaks up softly, pulling away to look at Amy.

“Ames, I’m so sorry…I just—I just left, and I wasn’t thinking…I was so focused on making sure I was right…I didn’t think about you…”

“Hey—it’s okay, Jake… you’re still dealing with a lot and, what matters is that you’re safe...and you’re here now—with me.”

She sighs, then offers him an encouraging smile.

“But, please—next time you want to do something like this, wake me up, or just talk to me. I know prison was rough on you, and I want to be here for you…I—I’d rather us figure out our issues together than go through it by ourselves. I can’t bear the thought of losing you. You mean too much to me, Jake.”

He smiles sadly at her and leans in to pour his love for this woman into a slow, soft kiss. When they pull away, Amy keeps her eyes closed, just letting herself melt into this moment, then feels the need to voice out her love for this man, to make sure _he knows._ She’s pretty sure he knows already, but she’ll repeat it over and over if she has to, to keep him in her life.

“We’ve been pulled apart too many times, you going to Florida, and now prison—and it’s sucked so much, but if it’s taught me anything is how much I love you. How much I _need_ you. And so, I don’t know if this is too much but—Jake, you’re _it_ for me. You’re who I want to spend the rest of my life with. Whether that means working through our own fears and struggles or just being able to wake up with you in my arms everyday, I want you…I wanna be with you…I’m in this—forever, for as long as you’ll have me.”

Tears start flowing down Jake’s cheek as he smiles and heart bursts with love for this woman, and he would propose to her right there if he didn’t already have an epic plan laid out for Halloween. So he brings her into his embrace, pressing a kiss to her forehead as she now lays her head on his shoulder.

“Ames, oh, babe…you, oh my god I love you so much, and I feel the same way. I can’t imagine a life without you, really, a life without you would suck. You’re it for me, too and I’m sorry. I’m sorry I left and I wanna do better. Thanks for coming to look for me…”

Amy lifts her head from his shoulder and presses a kiss to his lips, pulling away to smile against him.

“Don’t be sorry. I’m just glad you’re safe and okay…I love you so much, too.”

And, Jake knows that even though the universe is cruel and has kept them apart so many times, he knows that with Amy, he can get through anything. That even through his mistakes and painful past, she still loves him. And he smiles, thinking about the velvet box in the back of his sock drawer, waiting to be pulled out in just three weeks—and if he’s lucky she’ll be just as enthusiastic about it as he is.

_(spoiler alert: she definitely is.)_


	6. Hold Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after 5x04 aka _THE_ HALLOVEEN EPISODE <3
> 
> Basically just some morning pillow-talk:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter one and just pure fluff ft. sleepy Amy and in-love Jake

Amy smiles sleepily as she feels soft, featherlight lips against her cheek, then forehead, nose, her other cheek, then back to her forehead…She cracks open one eye to see Jake hovering over her, grinning, and she leans up to kiss him. But just as she feels his warm breath against her lips, he lifts his head to peck her on the nose again. She frowns, letting out a delirious noise of frustration and, sleep still heavy on her eyelids, reaches up, trying to pull his neck down to her lips. 

“mmph—babe…”

Jake chuckles and goes to lay on his side, facing her. Sleepy Amy was always much clingier and _so freaking adorable…_ and these moments were so rare, Jake wanted to savor it. They had their joint day-off today and had gotten home past 3AM last night due to celebrations at Shaw’s, so Jake was going to take his time to enjoy every part of this state of his girlfr—no, wait, now—fiancée. Amy still had her eyes closed and was murmuring sleepily, as she tried to reach for him.

“mm—what time is it, Jake…?”

“It’s 9AM, go back to sleep, Ames—”

“Mm’so tired…” She tries to roll into Jake’s arms but his hand is firm on her shoulders, holding her in place and she whines.

“—Jake…”

He moves his hand to stroke her cheek and then bring his hand down to grab her left hand, bringing it out of the covers to place more soft kisses against it, stopping to rub his thumb across the gorgeous diamond sitting snugly on her ring finger.

“I can’t wait to marry you.”

“Mmm-yes—marry me…let’s get married now…s’want to be with you forever and ever…”

Jake chuckles at her slurring, obviously still battling sleep and extremely delirious. He continues trailing soft pecks on her fingers, moving to her hands, then up her forearm. She tries to pull him closer, to wrap her arms around him, but Jake keeps pecking her fingers and arm, up and down repetitively.

“Jake—mmph m’want you—to hold me—"

She giggles as his wild bedhead tickles her arms and Jake swears that he’s in heaven. The combination of Amy’s soft skin against his lips, her endearing clinginess, and sleepy laughter has his heart _soaring._ He loves this woman. He loves this woman whom he now gets to call his _fiancée,_ and he loves her so much but _god_ it’s still so much fun to mess with her.

“Babe—” she slides her hand up to his neck and brings his head down to her lips but as he lets her bring him closer, he shifts down and instead blows a raspberry into her neck, and her eyes fly open

“JAKE!”

He’s rolling back laughing as she fully wakes up from her slumber, moving her hands to rub her eyes, and that’s when she see it. She sits up and gasps.

“Oh my god…”

Jake rolls over and looks up at her. “What?”

She smiles and glances at him, then back to the ring on her finger—“Jake, we’re getting married!!”

“Yes, yes we are—you’re so cute when you’re half-awake, d’you know that?”

She giggles and pushes against his chest as he pecks her forehead quickly. 

“Shut up…”

Jake sits up beside her and brings his hand to run through her hair and she sighs, leaning into his touch and smiling widely at him.

“D’you mean it?”

She frowns and tilts her head, confused and still recovering from her rude wake-up call.

“You said—you want to be with me forever and ever—did you—um—did you mean that?”

She smiles, moving closer to him so that she’s half sitting on his lap and caresses his cheek—he looks nervous, almost as if afraid that she would say no. Amy adores this man with her whole heart and loves that he still gets nervous about their declarations of love. And she’ll say it again and again if she has to, to make sure that he _knows_ how much she loves him.

“Jake… _of course_ I mean it. That’s why I said yes last night. That’s why I want to marry you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be with you forever. _I love you,_ and I can’t imagine a life without you.”

Jake has that soft look in his eyes and his heart is beating so fast, he thinks it might combust.

“I-I—Ames—I love you so much…” he grabs her hand and place it over his heart “you feel this? This is what you do to me, Amy. It’s like whenever you’re around, all is right with the world and the only thing that keeps my heart beating, is you. Like if you’re not around, it’ll probably stop.”

“Jake—”

“Ames, I love you and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you. Thanks for saying yes. I don’t know—how—I just, I feel like the luckiest man in the world.”

“Jake...” she whispers softly, relishing in this rare moment of quiet and pure adoration for each other “…kiss me.”

He smiles and leans in slowly as she cranes her neck forward, and they connect, softly moving their lips against each other. He uses the hand on her head to keep her there as the soft kiss turns into one of passion—simply pouring out their love and affection for each other.

As they pull away, Amy leans back to place small, soft kisses against Jake’s cheek, forehead, and nose just like he was doing earlier. She giggles and goes to lean her forehead against his.

“So—” Jake pecks her lips “—whadyou wanna do today?”

She moves her hands down, one slipping under his shirt circling him as she draws her head under his chin, resting on his chest. Jake still has his hands tangled in her hair, softly stroking up and down, drawing soft sighs of contentment from her.

Her face is squished against his chest as she murmurs “Let’s just stay here—all day. Jus-wanna be with you.”

He laughs and moves his hand down to rub her back.

“Babe, we’re probably gonna have to get up at some point—y’know to eat and get groceries, I think we’re out of orange soda—”

“Shh—Jake you talk too much.”

She goes to lie down, bringing her fiancé down with her and intertwines her legs with his pulling him impossibly closer to her.

“Just— _hold me_ , Jake.”

He slides down to meet her lips and slips both hands down to her waist as she moves to kiss him, smiling against his lips. When they part Jake draws her close and she sighs.

“I love you, Jake.”

“Love you too, babe.”

Jake smiles and knows in this moment that he could lay in bed all day if he got to hold Amy in his arms _forever._


	7. Mischief Managed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-episode 7x03 "Pimemento"
> 
> Jake gets Amy to have morning sex, and it's ahem, _incredible_ , but she spends the rest of the day hella pissed at him for obvious reasons.  
> aka, the morning before that scene in the elevator
> 
> **Warning: Rated E for smut**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE smut!!! They're making a baby! And Jake's an adorable idiot sometimes (most of the time), even during sex.
> 
> :)

Jake peeks an eye open at the alarm clock—6:02 AM—he sighs and goes to rub his eyes, glancing over at Amy’s side of the bed, noticing that she isn’t there. He hears some shuffling from the kitchen, and knowing that he won’t be able to fall asleep without his wife next to him, he drags his body out of bed and moves towards the kitchen.

Her back is turned to him as she scoops grounds into the coffee maker, and he pads over quietly, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling his body flush up behind her.

Amy jumps, obviously startled by his sudden appearance.

“Jake! You’re awake—you never wake up this early.”

He burrows his face into her neck and she giggles, leaning into his touch.

“Mmm—you smell good. I woke up and couldn’t go back to sleep ‘cause you weren’t there. Mm-I missed you.”

She shifts a little to pour water into the coffee maker and Jake shifts with her, keeping his body and arms around her as tightly as possible. She smiles and leans her head back slightly to kiss his cheek. 

The kiss seems to wake Jake up a little bit as he realizes that not only is he up an hour before his usual wake-up call when Amy drags him out of bed, but – they now have a whole hour to themselves before they need to get ready for work. Of course, in this extra hour, Amy uses the time to read a book, eat a full breakfast and start her morning routine. As Amy finishes pouring the water in she lets herself lean into his touch a little more, sighing softly. It’s then that she notices that his hands have creeped up to the first few buttons of her pajama top, and is slowly unbuttoning them.

“Jake, what are you doing?”

“Mmm—”

He shifts his hands down to rub her nipples through the cloth, and she sighs leaning her head back on his shoulder, gasping as he pinches them.

“hmm—babe…” She moans softly as he continues, one hand rubbing her breast and the other continuing to unbutton her shirt. She gulps and pushes away, turning around in his arms to face him.

“What are you—mm—Jake I have to—”

With her facing him, Jake takes the opportunity to bring his lips to hers and she melts into the kiss, slow and soft. He pulls away for a second to murmur against her lips.

“I love you, Ames—let’s make a baby.”

In hearing that, she just brings him in for another kiss, smiling against his lips. It was a few weeks ago that they decided to start trying. Jake was ready, and he was excited at the thought of making a baby—having a family with the love of his life. And, fun bonus, making a baby means more sex. The extra hour this morning was _not_ going to waste, and Jake was going to take full advantage of it.

“Babe, I need to get ready for work, and I don’t wanna be late I need to—”

Jake cuts her off with another kiss, moving to slip her shirt off her shoulders, circling his arms around her torso.

“Shh—Ames, we have an extra hour before you usually start getting dressed for work, don’t worry. I promise you won’t be late.”

“Mmm—you promise?”

Jake pulls back to look at her, chest now bare, and he can’t help himself—he immediately goes to latch his mouth on her right nipple and swirls his tongue around it, releasing a moan from her, as she clutches onto his messy bedhead curls. He moves his right hand to give her other breast attention, the other hand on her back, holding her close to him. He groans as she pulls on his hair, and bucks up to him.

He suddenly pulls away and in one swift motion, grabs the hem of his shirt and slips it off him. He smirks at his wife and moves to push her against the wall. They both groan at the physical contact of their bare chests, and she’s now grinding against him as he kisses down her neck, pausing to suck on _that one spot_ that he knows she’s sensitive to.

“mmm—babe—” She gasps as Jake continues sucking, “mmhh—wait—babe, Jake…”

Jake pulls away and they’re both gasping as he leans his forehead against hers.

“Do you want me to stop? We can reschedule our baby-making for tonight, and you can continue with your morning routine if you want—”

Now it’s her turn to cut him off, pulling him down for a hungry, passionate kiss.

“No, _fuck, god no,_ you talk too much— no, I was gonna say, don’t give me a hickey, having sex before work is one thing, but if I arrive at work with a hickey on my neck, we definitely won’t be having sex for the next week.”

She says this very seriously, but Jake sees right through her and chuckles, going back to her neck.

“As if you could go a week without this—“ he pulls back and gestures at his own body and before he can return to her neck, she turns and pushes him against the wall, with an intense look in her eyes.

“I’m serious, babe—please, do whatever you want below my collar, but _please_ don’t give me a hickey on my neck.”

She pauses, softening a little and caresses his cheek.

“I love you. And if we’re doing this, we at least have to move to the couch, we aren’t fucking here, I don’t want to have back cramps all day.”

“Amy, I’d fuck you anywhere—I’d do you in a dumpster if you asked me to.”

“Ew, Jake that’s so gross—” she grabs his arms and quickly moves into the living room, pushing him down to lay flat on the couch and straddling his waist, grinding on his growing erection.

Enjoying the view of Amy grinding on him, Jake moves his hands to squeeze her breasts and she moans as he twists her nipples, bringing her hands down to scratch his chest.

“ _Fuck,_ Ames—”

She stops grinding and shifts off so that she can pull down his pants and boxers, causing his hard dick to spring free. She smirks at him, stroking his dick gently.

“Mhhmm—baby, so hard for me—”

He groans, bucking up into her touch.

“Wow, Jake, so impatient—”

She pauses, going up to draw him into another desperate kiss. Jake takes this opportunity to flip them around and mirror her actions from before, pulling her shorts and underwear down and bringing his lips down along with it, kissing her breasts, stomach and her hip bone. He skips over to kiss up and down her thighs, smiling against her as she groans and arches her hips up to him whimpering and sighing in frustration.

“Jake—”

“Shh—Amy, so impatient—”

He chuckles as he says this then moves to suck on the inside of her thighs. She whines as he bites down on the soft part and licks over it soothingly.

“f-f-uuhh—Jake, ohh—”

He brings two fingers up, slipping into her pumping in and out slowly, groaning at how wet she is. He continues this motion and moves back up to bring his lips to her and she responds by slipping a tongue in his mouth. Jake brings his thumb to circle her clit, skillfully continuing to pump his two, now three fingers in and out of her and she now has her hands on his back, scratching him, then moving up to pull at his hair. Her legs start to shake and she’s moaning against his mouth, but still hungrily kissing him, pulling and biting his lips—and he twists his wrist, fingers curling into her, hitting the right spot. At the same time his thumb presses against her clit and Amy’s basically screaming into Jake’s mouth, murmuring expletives against his lips and thighs shaking as she comes.

They both gasp for air as they pull away and Jake brings his fingers up to lick them, offering some to her. She responds eagerly as he sticks a digit into her mouth, moaning as she tastes herself.

“Mmph—ahh—Jake you’re so good…”

He laughs, pecking her on the cheek, and in doing so doesn’t notice the hand snaking down to grab his dick. He lets out a surprised groan as she grips him hard. As he’s distracted, Amy turns her head to look at the clock—6:32AM now—she knows that she’ll need time to hop in the shower and get ready for work soon. So as much as she would love to take her time with Jake, she’s practical and efficient— she releases his dick, thus also releasing a frustrated whine from him. Placing her palms against his chest, she pushes him up so that he’s sitting, back against the couch and she’s straddling his waist—thighs bent to lock him in. He looks at her and smiles, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and rubbing her back. She has an arm around his neck and the other hand caresses his cheek, pausing their passion and desire to share a moment of just pure love and affection.

“Mm-Amy—I love you so much.”

She nuzzles her nose against his, then goes to peck it. “I love you too babe…”

She’s reaching down again to grab his dick and he leans his head forward to rest on her shoulder. Amy pumps him a few times before lining her opening against him, both moaning as she teases a little by rubbing the head of his dick up and down her folds, her arousal already dripping onto him. They both sigh and have their heads on each other’s shoulders as she slides onto him.

“Oh my god, Ames—so tight, hmmm and— _fuck…”_

“Mmh –Jake…”

Once he’s all the way in Amy wastes no time—she starts grinding in circular motions, drawing whimpers from them both and she grabs his hair to bring his lips to her, kissing him furiously. She starts bouncing on him and he has his hands cupping her ass, fingers digging into her, helping her push against him faster—

“Ahh, Ames—”

She growls and is gasping as she quickens her pace, feeling the remnants of her previous orgasm flowing through her again. Wanting to finish together, she starts moving faster and harder, clenching tighter against him.

“Jake—ahh-I’m so close—”

“No-nonono—Ames—” He groans, bucking his hips against her faster, racing to reach his climax.

Amy brings her lips against his ear and nibbles on his earlobe, before whispering—in the most seductive tone she can manage—“C’mon baby mmhm—yes, Jake—come for me…yes, yes, I love riding your large cock, fuck—I—come for me, come on I know you can.”

Amy’s shaking as she thrusts, and her walls are clenching against him trying to hold off—and all of sudden she can’t take it anymore, she releases and a mere half a second later, he’s releasing a string of expletives as he shoots right into her, coming together.

“Fuck.”

They’re both shaking and hold on to each other as they remain inside each other, riding out their orgasms. Amy leans down and places small, soft kisses on his shoulder while Jake sighs and opens his eyes as he comes down from what is probably one of his most intense orgasms—maybe he should make it a habit to wake up earlier, it'd be worth it, at least if he gets to have morning sex like this. Then he’s flicking his eyes towards their bookshelf in the corner and zeroes in on the seven hardcovers lined perfectly in order. Suddenly he’s grinning, remembering that what they’re doing isn’t just sex anymore. It isn’t just for pleasure—they’re _making a baby._ And it’s _so magical—_ they’re literally creating new life. And all of this is spinning in Jake’s mind and his love for his wife’s favorite fantasy novels. Then this sudden realization that their sex isn’t just _stupid good,_ or _mind-blowing—_ but it’s _magical_ has him blurting out the two words that’ll have Amy ignoring him and glaring at him all morning, but Jake doesn’t think about the consequences and—

“Mischief Managed.”

He’s grinning as Amy stops placing kisses on his shoulder and lifts her head up to look at him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Wh-what did you just say?”

His eyes are bright with excitement _“Mischief Managed_ —Ames we’re making a b—”

_“oh my god.”_

She pulls of him and rolls over to sit beside him, grabbing a throw blanket to wrap around her body.

“You are _unbelievable._ ”

She says it almost angrily and Jake looks at her to see that, _yep_ she’s angry—she has that look on her face when Holt lost her favorite pen, and now that same demeanor—the frustration and anger is directed at him.

“What? I’m just saying, Mischief—”

“No yeah, Jake I heard you—there’s no need to say it again. Why— _why_ would—you know what, don’t explain it. And here I was thinking that maybe it won’t hurt to have morning, pre-work sex more often, if it ends like this. But no, you had to go in and bring _wizard terms_ into it?”

Jake moves to tilt her chin towards him and pecks her lips, and she looks _so adorable_ even when she’s angry.

“Yeah, ‘cause what we’re doing is _magical,_ Ames! We’re making a baby!”

“Ugh—you’re such an idiot.”

She moves away from him and punches his shoulder teasingly.

“…and it’s 6:50 which means I need to hop in the shower—”

“—ooh, can I join y—”

“—no, nope. There’s no way I’m letting you shower with me after you just said _that._ ”

“But—but, we’d save time!!”

She looks at him like he’s stupid.

“We both know that’s not true, Jake.”

He looks like a sad puppy and whines, “Ames…c’mon…”

She just laughs at him and pecks his cheek. “Nope, I’m not talking to you. _And,_ I can’t be late for work.”

And with that she’s running down the hall, leaving Jake naked and sad on the couch wondering what was so wrong about him saying that. I mean, _he thought_ it was genius. Their sex was magical, and it made so much sense to him.

Later they arrive to work 4 minutes late and Amy’s still pissed at Jake, both for making them late _and_ for what he said earlier. 

But about five months later when she finally gets pregnant and they both find out, Amy realizes that maybe her husband was right. What they did to get to where they are—the work and love they both put in and the fact that they’re having a baby made out of their love for each other—maybe Jake was right…all of this is _magical._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness, I keep coming up with random ideas for these two idiots in love. Let me know if you guys are enjoying this series! And check out my other AU fic [invisible string](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731034/chapters/62480875) while you're at it :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	8. Flannel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post 3x07 "The Mattress" 
> 
> Jake is in love with his girlfriend and seeing said girlfriend in his flannel could just be the death of him.

Most mornings, Jake is the one being pulled out of bed by his girlfriend, the one whining and groaning against the pillow, bargaining for _five more minutes._ Those mornings were on workdays, when Amy had something to get up for—fear of being late for work, fear of making a bad impression on Holt— _that_ was what got Amy up in the mornings. So today, the morning after wrapping a case, after several weeks’ worth of endless cases, the two had a day off and Amy was still peacefully asleep. For the first time in the month and half they were dating, Jake was up before Amy, well rested and full of energy. Also, he probably got the best sleep he’s ever had in his life last night. He _finally_ went and bought the super expensive but comfortable mattress and he hates to admit that Amy was right. It _is_ an investment, and it _is_ worth it—for his back, but most importantly, for his relationship with Amy.

He decided to channel this newfound morning energy into more romantic gestures—breakfast in bed, which is how he found himself in Amy’s kitchen happily humming to a Taylor Swift song and flipping pancakes. _Damn,_ he was doing so well at this relationship thing. He basically emptied out his savings for Amy, and now he was up voluntarily before 10AM on his day off—and he _felt good._ He was falling for this woman more each day.

Just as he started plating the pancakes, he feels small, cold hands sneaking under his t-shirt to rub his chest, and the body attached to those hands pulling up flush against his back. He smiles.

“G’morning, Ames.”

“Hmmm why’d you leave me?”

“I was gonna bring you breakfast in bed” he sets the pan down and turns the stove off “—god, Amy your hands are so cold.”

“s’cause you left me alone in the bed—mmm-I’m cold without you.”

Jake grins as she circles her arms tighter against his torso and rubs her hands up and down his chest, leaning against his shoulder to peck him on the cheek.

“Are those pancakes?”

“Mmhmm”

For a moment Jake relaxes and leans into Amy’s touch, shivering a little as she keeps rubbing her icicle hands in small circles against his chest. She nuzzles her face into his neck and breathes him in.

“Thanks for making breakfast—it smells good…hmm—you smell good.”

She starts trailing kisses against his neck down to his shoulder and he turns around to face her and she immediately goes to rest her head against his chest—nestled right under his chin. Her hands are still under his shirt, now softly caressing his back. Jake moves to circle his arms around her waist and as he brushes against her, he looks down and sees her wearing his favorite blue flannel. The soft fabric brushing against his hands, the hem riding just halfway along her thigh and, _god_ she’s so beautiful. He pulls away a little to get a good look at her. The top three buttons are undone revealing some cleavage, and her outfit paired with her sleepy, adorable face is doing some things—some _really good things_ to Jake now.

Amy smiles up at him and leans up to kiss him—soft and slow, a mixture of morning breath and coffee fresh in Jake’s mouth.

“hmmm-coffee—” Amy pulls back, pecking him on the cheek once more before going to grab a mug from the counter. After filling it, she pulls herself up on the counter, swinging her legs to hang off the edge.

“So, did you sleep well? How was night one on the new mattress?”

Jake doesn’t hear anything Amy’s saying because he can’t breathe—the image in front of him, Amy Santiago clad in his favorite flannel, soft brown curls splayed on her shoulder as she swings her bare legs back and forth, chatting happily. _How_ did Jake get so lucky? All he wants to do is stare at her and memorize every detail of this image, engrain it into his brain and—

“—Jake? Jake! Hey, you okay there?”

He jerks his head up to meet her _glowing_ eyes, eyelashes fluttering and eyebrows slightly furrowed.

“I-uhh—umm”

She tilts her head at him “—you okay Jake?”

He shuffles over to her and just brings his right hand up to tangle in her hair and pulls her down to meet his lips—moving against hers, passionately, pouring everything he can manage now into it. As they pull apart, Amy’s smirking at him.

“What was that for?”

Jake moves his hands down to her arms, running it down the sleeves of his flannel, then enclosing his hands around hers.

“Umm, there’s a case”

“Oh? But today’s our day off, did Holt call you?”

He shakes his head and looks at her with a neutral expression.

“What’s the case, Jake? Is everything okay?”

“Oh, yeah everything’s fine—just, there’s been a crime— theft. Someone—someone’s been taking certain items of clothing without permission.”

He moves his hand up to play with the collar of the flannel as Amy starts carding her hands through his hair. She slowly understands where Jake is getting at and a small smile starts to form.

“ _But_ the real crime is this _thief_ then puts the clothes on themselves and literally takes my breath away—almost to the point of killing me.”

Amy snorts and rests her hands against his chest.

“Hmm—do you have any suspects?”

“Oh yeah, this case is pretty open and shut—” Jake brings a hand to hers resting on his chest and kisses her finger tips, one by one “—my number one suspect looks pretty guilty—the evidence all points to her.”

“Mmmhm—is that so?”

They’re both moving closer to each other, her leaning her head down to meet his, resting against each other as Jake moves a hand to slide up her thigh, playing with the end of the flannel.

“Mhmm—yeah—”

Jake pulls away and grabs her waist causing Amy to squeal as he pulls her down to the floor and swiftly brings her in for a kiss. As they pull away, Amy murmurs against his lips.

“What—” she gulps as he slides his hand up behind, grabbing her ass “—what are—what’s the punishment for—the crime?”

Jake smiles against her lips and shifts down to start sucking on her neck and she whimpers.

“Well—punishments will happen on _the mattress—_ ” he bites down on her neck and runs his tongue over it right as he smacks her ass and pulls away from her laughing as she moans in frustration “— _after_ we eat some breakfast”

Jake’s laughing at her pout and goes to peck her cheek once more before grabbing two plates of pancakes and heading out the kitchen.

“C’mon, Ames the quicker we eat, the quicker we can get to your punishment.”

“Jake!!”

He sits down at the dining table, setting the plates down and looks over at Amy who has her eyes blown out, obviously turned on and he can’t help but laugh at her. She’s still pouting as she pads over, but instead of sitting on the chair next to him, she plops down on his lap, grabs his fork out of his hands and takes a bite out of the pancakes.

“Mm, this is really good Jake”

“What—wh—” Jake shifts bit in his seat “what are you doing, Ames?”

“I’m eating breakfast, isn’t—isn’t that what you wanted?”

She moves her hips against him as she takes another bit.

“Ughh—Amy, your outfit is driving me insane.”

She smirks at him and puts down the fork, turning around so that she’s straddling him, moving to whisper against his ear.

“Should we pause breakfast and go break into the mattress a few more times?”

Jake gulps and immediately lifts her off him, dragging a giggling Amy to his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be just sweet and fluffy, but it quickly turned into horny Jake and Amy. These two just can't keep their hands off each other.


	9. Warm, Safe and Full

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy wakes up to a cold bed, Jake wakes up to one that doesn't feel safe in hot & humid Florida. 
> 
> Set between season 3 and 4. It's sad but also happy

**I.**

The bed is cold. Amy hates the cold, she tosses and turns in her sleep—in her bed that feels _way too big_ for her. She’s just gotten used to having another person— _Jake_ in the bed with her. She’s used to waking up with warm, strong arms around her torso, soft snores and whispers of _g’morning Ames._

This morning, she wakes up to the September sun gleaming through her windows and for a brisk Fall morning, she’d admire the way the sun rays dance through the slight opening of her curtains. She’d appreciate the warmth it brings despite the decreasing temperatures—but she can’t because all it does is shine directly on the other side of the bed. All it does is illuminate the heart-wrenching emptiness, reminding her that her boyfriend—the person she loves more than anything— _isn’t there._ It’s almost cruel, the way the sun shines like a spotlight signifying the warmth that the rightful owner of that spot of the mattress brings.

_“Ammmyyy—go away, your feet’s so cold—”_

_“Babeee—I need you to keep me warm”_

_She scooches closer and slips her feet under his calf and curls up into his chest, laying her head on his shoulder, nuzzling her nose in and sighing. Her arms loop around him and she grips onto Jake to prevent him from moving any further._

_“Ames, I don’t understand how you can be so cold—it’s like mid-May, it’s so warm!”_

_“I don’t know, babe, mmh—I just run cold—and you’re so warm—”_

_Jake presses a kiss to her forehead and smiles._

_“I get it! It’s like, you’re cold, and I’m warm so we balance each other out.”_

_“Hmmm?”_

_“Like, when you’re cold, you use me as your personal heater, and when I’m hot, I just use you as my personal air conditioner! We were made for each other!”_

_She tilts her head up to look at him._

_“Babe, I don’t think that’s how it works. Even if I’m cold, I still emit body heat, it’s not like I can cool you down by cuddling you.”_

_“Amy—your feet are literal icicles right now.”_

_“Whatever, you love me.”_

_He leans down and they move their lips against each other slowly, still drowsy with sleep._

_“I do.”_

Amy stares at the sun spot on his side of the bed and smiles fondly at the memory, reaching out her hand into the warmth. Her heart clenches, like a part of her is missing and she feels tears start to roll down her face and she wipes it away, using the sleeve of Jake’s maroon hoodie she’s been sleeping in—simply to have his scent and presence as close to her as possible.

“I love you too, Jake” she whispers as she watches the soft glow flicker around her fingertips, “I miss you so much.”

**II.**

The bed isn't safe. It's way too hot and Jake doesn't feel safe. He can’t sleep—he keeps waking up in the middle of the night, sweating and sometimes crying out from a horrible nightmare. Jake _hates Florida._ It’s hot and humid—he has to wear shorts and flip flops. Everything about Florida is horrible, and he misses New York—the pizza, the cool Fall breeze, the subway, the busyness of the city—he misses wearing his maroon hoodie, his leather jacket and his flannel. He misses wearing clothing that covers his knees. He misses watching Die-Hard, _god_ even the orange soda in Florida is different. And the thing is, Jake would be totally fine without all that if he had the _one person_ that made everything better. 

Jake is tossing and turning in the stupid Florida heat and he misses Amy. It’s 10AM, and Jake wishes Amy’s icicle feet were pushing under his legs for warmth right now. He would give anything to have her small, always-cold body to be embracing him. He wishes he could wake up to Amy Santiago kisses as the sun starts peeking through the clouds. He wishes he could wake up breathing in coconuts, silky hair splayed haphazardly across his face. He wishes he had soft-skin, strong arms wrapped around him, on the occasion she lets him be the little spoon-making him feel safe and comforted in a way only she can.

_“I was so scared for you today.”_

_Jake leans his forehead onto her, rubbing her arms up and down, trying soothe the goosebumps away._

_“I know babe.”_

_“Just, this is going to be our first Christmas as a couple—and, I wanted it to be special.”  
_

_They had just returned from Goodwins, where Jake had his real-life Die Hard situation, which would’ve been exciting, something out of his biggest dreams— except that he almost died._

_“Jake, I can’t bear the thought of losing you—and it’s still so early in our relationship, this—us, we’re still so new.”  
_

_“Ames—I honestly—I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you either. You’re everything to me. I just, I love you.”_

_Amy smiles and leans in to kiss him. And as she pulls back, he yawns and she pushes his shoulder a little starting to tilt his body slightly._

_“I know, babe. Now c’mon—you need to sleep, you’ve had a long night. We’ll talk more tomorrow.”_

_She pushes him so that he’s facing the other direction and immediately drapes an arm around him, leg hooking onto his to secure him even more._

_“Ames, are you letting me be the little spoon?”_

_She rests her head on his shoulder, bringing her body closer to his back and pecks him on the cheek._

_“Mmhmm—”_

_“—but you’re so cold!”_

_“Yea, but you almost died today, I want you to feel safe tonight—with me. Mm’never gonna let anyone else get to you.”_

_“hmm m’yours forever, babe.”_

_Jake grabs her hand and brings it up to his lips to place soft, comforting kisses along her fingertips and smiles. He might've almost died today but right now, he feels safe—the safest he’s ever been—in her arms._

Jake doesn’t feel safe or secure. He feels vulnerable, sad and empty. He rolls over onto his side, and if Amy were here, she would roll over with him and wrap her body around him—protect him from the Florida heat, from horrible pizza and from Figgis. But she isn’t there so he looks at the picture of her on the nightstand and brings two fingers to his lips—then places it on the photo.

“I love you, Ames. I miss you so much.”

**III.**

The bed is full. It’s whole and everything is _just right._ Jake breathes in the coconut scent of her shampoo and feels her soft skin against his. Amy runs her fingers through his curls as the sun flickers in and shines onto his face, highlighting his soft brown eyes which have just fluttered open. She’s smiling at him, basking in the warmth his body emits and just the fact that _he’s home._ Jake leans into her touch and lifts a hand to stroke her cheek lovingly.

“Morning, Jake.”

“hmm—morning, Ames.”

Jake lets himself lay there, facing each other, and staring into her eyes full of adoration and affection. Amy’s waited for this day for so long—for the cold, barren sheets to be filled with the warmth of Jake.

“I missed you so much, babe, I—” she breathes in and closes her eyes for a moment, trying to fight away tears that are threatening to spill out.

Jake tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and her eyes open, glassy but _so full of joy._

“I know, me too—I missed you so much, you don’t even know.”

She strokes his cheek and sighs as a single tear rolls down her cheek. Jake immediately leans in to kiss it away and lean his forehead against hers.

“Jake I—I can’t believe you’re here. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Ames—I’m never gonna leave you again, I’m gonna stay here forever.”

Amy just leans in to peck his lips, then pushes against his shoulder so that he rolls over, facing the window, and she latches onto his back, wrapping her arms across him and bringing her hand to his. He intertwines his fingers with hers and moves back a little to feel her body flush against his back. Amy’s placing kisses along his shoulder, up his neck and then back down—and Jake can feel wet tears that fall intermittently with the kisses. There’s so much to talk about—so much to say, months of _I love you’s_ to make up for. But right now, Jake just lets himself relish in the security of _Amy_. He lets himself cry into the pillow, he lets Amy’s hand come up to wipe his cheek for him, as she sobs into his t-shirt. She brings her hand right onto his heart and they’re both _hurting._ But all is right again—Amy has Jake safe in her arms, far away from Florida, from Figgis—the bed is full and Amy’s heart is warm _,_ and no one can take this away from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok the last part kinda hurt because Jake's gonna leave again for prison but gosh let's let them be happy for a little


	10. You make me feel better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's still early in their relationship and Amy's embarrassed, but Jake is the most thoughtful and kind boyfriend she's ever had, she kinda wants to cry (and she does).
> 
> Set early season 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Period fic!!! Another early-relationship one shot!!!

_Shit._

Amy rolls over, pushing away the covers, trying to be quiet so as to not wake her boyfriend up. She gets up slowly and turns to look at him – he stirs a little but then settles back into his pillow snoring softly. Amy lets herself stare and admire him for a while, taking in his messy bedhead and nose scrunched up against the pillow, before the pain in her lower abdomen reminds her again why she was rolling out the bed at 6:13AM on a Saturday.

 _Shit._ They had only been dating a little less than a month and Amy had completely forgotten about her period that was always on time (in true _Santiago Style_ ). And now, she was waking up in Jake’s bed with no tampons or pads, no Advil or heating pad. She chides herself as she trots over to the bathroom— _how could she forget?_ It’s _always_ marked in her calendar, she _always_ has a back-up tampon in her purse, she _always_ remembers. But of course, the moment she’s not in her own home and has completely forgotten about her cycle, her body decides it’s time. She must’ve been very preoccupied and distracted to have forgotten it like that. Which, quite frankly, the past three weeks _have_ been distracting—what with dating the most adorable, sweet and fun boyfriend.

And speaking of said boyfriend, after sticking some toilet paper in her underwear, she sticks her head out to look at Jake, still curled up under the covers. Amy puts on a pair of sweatpants deciding that she needs to go to the nearest drug store and at least get some tampons and Advil— if she hurries maybe she can make it back before Jake notices she’s gone. She grabs her purse and quietly opens his bedroom door until—

“oh god”

Amy winces at the sharp pain and leans against the door to prevent herself from completely collapsing, unable to stop the grunt that comes out in the process. Behind her she hears shuffling and a groan and she shuts her eyes, trying to chase the ache away.

“Ames?”

“Mmh”

She’s leaning on the wall now and clutching her stomach, still trying to hold herself upright.

“Are—are you okay? Why are you up?’

“Mmph—mm’okay, just—go back to sleep”

“What? I—”

The pain gets to be too much, so she lets herself slide down against the wall onto the floor and brings her knees to her chest, resting her forehead against it. She still has her eyes closed but can hear Jake jumping off the bed and quickly padding over to her.

“Amy? You okay?”

He sits by her, wrapping an arm around to rub her back soothingly. Amy lets herself lean into his touch, laying her head on his shoulder, still clutching onto her stomach. And, while she feels comfortable around Jake, it’s still embarrassing that she forgot her tampons and now was on his floor in pain and… crying??—No, no no no no, _no_ _tears, Amy c’mon get yourself together, this is something that happens every month and you’ve only been dating Jake for less than a month you can’t be doing this on his bedroom floor you_ —

“Ames, hey, don’t cry here—”

Jake moves to cradle her head in his arms and she shifts to lay her head on his lap, trying to slow her breathing, grounding herself with Jake’s hand rubbing her back and whispering words of comfort. She sighs and they stay there on the floor for a while before she feels a stab of pain again and winces a little.

“Ames, talk to me—what’s wrong?”

She’s pretty sure he’s figured it out by now, he was just being kind and considerate by not saying anything and letting her tell him. _Ugh,_ there’s nothing to be embarrassed about, _right?_ This is Jake, her boyfriend, partner and best friend—she sniffs and sits up a little, leaning against him as he takes her hand and lifts it up to his lips, placing soft, loving kisses. Amy allows herself to open her eyes, to be met with the warmest, most affectionate brown eyes and she wants to cry all over again. She swallows and takes a breath.

“I—my period. My period came, and I—I need to go to the store. I don’t—don’t have anything and—”

Jake is just smiling softly at her as he takes her other hand in his, massaging it gently.

“I—I forgot, I forgot and I don’t usually forget and _god_ this is so embarrassing it’s six am for goodness sake, you had _such_ a long week and I’m so sorry, we should—”

He rubs her forearm back and forth, then moves up to her shoulders, kneading lightly into her tense muscles.

“Shh—Ames, it’s okay hey, it’s okay don’t be sorry, don’t apologize.”

Jake releases her arm for a moment, shifting and pulling back from her.

“Here, c’mon—” he stands up reaches out a hand to her and she looks up at him, confused.

“What? I need to go to the store and—”

“No you don’t, I—” he rushes to the bathroom and comes back holding a box of tampons—the _exact_ kind that Amy uses and now she’s _really confused._ How does Jake-immature-Peralta have a box of tampons in his bathroom?

“What—why—why do you have…?”

He grabs her arm to help her stand up and looks at her sheepishly, “I—I saw a box like this the other day at your place when I was looking for concealer and thought I’d get a pack for my place too, since, y’know, you’re over a lot and you never know—”

Amy just pulls herself into his arms and hugs him tightly, murmuring against his chest, “Jake—that’s –you’re so thoughtful—I—”

“Here c’mon Amy, I’ve got—just, here—”

He grabs a sweatshirt off his shelf and hands it to her

“Go change and put this on—and lay back on the bed. I’m gonna go to the kitchen to get some stuff—”

She looks at him, filled with overwhelming affection for her thoughtful boyfriend. He smiles at her and is quickly turning to open the door and run down the hallway.

After changing her underwear and slipping into Jake’s sweatshirt, she settles back on the bed just as Jake enters the bedroom holding a—shoebox? She looks up at him to see him smiling and she tilts her head.

“Jake I—I’m so embarrassed I can’t believe I forgot—I’m so sorry, just, thanks for having that here I don’t know—I’m sorry—”

“Amy.”

He slides in the bed and brings his arm around her waist to draw her closer.

“Stop apologizing. It’s literally _not_ your fault _at all._ It happens, and I’m here for you.”

Amy rests her head against his chest.

“How are you so chill about this? Most guys I know would be freaking out and running away. My brothers always—”

She’s cut off as Jake opens the shoebox and in it there’s an assortment of Amy’s favorite granola bars, Advil, a heating pad, several small bottles of water and dark chocolate.

“Wh-what’s this, Jake?”

She looks up at him and he’s grinning so widely, she almost forgets why she was upset a minute ago.

“This, is my _Get Amy Santiago to Feel Better Cuz She’s The Best—_ kit. It’s a working title, but you get it. It’s got Advil for the cramps, oh granola bars to eat _before_ taking Advil ‘cause I know you hate taking meds on an empty stomach—and, a heating pad, some water, and chocolate! It’s still a work in progress, I meant to go to the store and get some soup maybe? I don’t know, do you like soup? Gina doesn’t like soup do all girls not like soup I—”

She’s at loss for words at how much she loves this man (they haven’t said it yet, but in this moment, _she’s sure_ already). She thought him buying tampons for her was thoughtful—but this—this, was something else. And now he’s rambling and Amy doesn’t know what to do so she leans in, cupping his face as he responds slowly, moving their lips against each other. She pours out everything she can into the kiss—trying desperately to communicate the overwhelming love and affection she’s feeling for him right now.

They part and both take a breath, staring into each other’s eyes for a moment.

“Jake—I, I don’t know what to say this—this is the sweetest thing anyone’s ever done for me, I can’t—”

She feels tears starting to form and she really wants to blurt out the three sacred words, but she bites her tongue knowing it’s probably too early in the morning and she’s a little light-headed but _god_ if this isn’t the most romantic thing a boy’s ever done for her.

“How did you—since when did you have this?”

He grabs a granola bar to hand to her and she takes it, tearing the package open and biting into it.

“I guess, I don’t know—to answer your question from earlier—this was the one thing I wasn’t super immature about y’know? Everything else, I’d probably tease girls about, but I grew up with my mom, and then was around Gina a lot so I don’t know…I guess I knew that periods sucked and girls shouldn’t have to be embarrassed by it. Also, Gina’s hella terrifying when she’s PMSing so...”

Amy giggles as he grabs the heating pad, plugging it in and passes it to Amy who places it on her stomach, sighing immediately at the soothing feeling.

“And, I’ve—I started making this since a week after the first night you stayed over.” He moves his hand up to scratch his neck, looking almost nervous— _why_ is he nervous? Oh god, her boyfriend was _the most_ precious thing in the world.

“I thought—y’know you were staying at my messy apartment a lot, you shouldn’t have to deal with that _and_ not have these things. Things you’d have if we were in your perfect apartment—so, I made this just in case. I don’t know, maybe it’s too much, I think, I guess I thought we—us, we’re doing so well and I just wanted to—”

Amy smiles fondly at the way he continues rambling nervously, and her heart flutters at the words he’s saying paired with the already _incredibly attentive_ actions.

“Jake—” she strokes his cheek and tilts his face to look at her “—this is the most selfless, caring, thoughtful thing _anyone’s_ ever done for me. I just, I can’t even explain it, you—you’re the best and I don’t know what to say, I—” an involuntary sob cuts her off and she can’t help it, tears start to flow down her cheek— _damn hormones,_ and he’s moving the box off his lap and shifting her onto him, leaning down to kiss each tear that flows down.

“Hey, Amy—what’s wrong, are you okay? Do you—does it hurt? You should take your Advil.”

He passes the Advil to her and opens a bottle of water. She takes it and swallows the pill, going back to lean her head on his shoulder.

“No I—I’m just, emotional. I’m just so happy to be here with you.”

As she wraps her arms tightly around his torso, Jake chuckles and moves them so they’re now laying down, pulling the covers over them. She smiles and leans up for a kiss—gentle and full of emotion that Amy can’t put into words at this hour of the morning

“Thank you, Jake.”

“Of course, Ames—I’m your boyfriend, this—this is what I’m supposed to do. And there’s no need to be embarrassed okay?”

She nods against his chest and smiles. Oh, how stupid she was to be embarrassed about this. _Of course,_ this is the way Jake would react. She should know by now that she never has to hide anything from him.

“Did you do this for all your other girlfriends?”

“Huh? Oh, umm I sometimes had tampons at my place, but no—I never made a feel better box—I guess, I already knew you so well before we started dating and I don’t know, you were already so important to me— I didn’t want to mess up, I didn’t want to fuck it up because I didn’t have Advil or you didn’t eat anything before you took your Advil and oh my god, Amy do you like soup? ‘Cause I know Nana would make me soup when I was sick, and I liked that, but apparently both Gina and Rosa don’t like soup and I realized I don’t know if—”

Amy lifts her hand up to his hair and strokes it gently, causing him to lean into the touch and look down at her.

“Jake, I like soup.”

Jake breathes out a sigh of relief.

“Oh, okay, well then I—I can make you soup later—Nana’s recipe.”

“That sounds great. Hmmm—but can you just, for now, lay here and cuddle with me? Till we really have to get up?”

“Of course, Amy—I’d do nothing and cuddle with you all day and it’d still be the best day ever.”

Amy giggles and nuzzles her face further into his chest, intertwining her legs with his and closing her eyes. They lay there, Jake with his arm around her waist, keeping her as close as he can—and Amy buried in his chest. And, despite the lingering pain and drowsiness, she feels so _content_ and _safe,_ right here in her boyfriend’s arms—

“Jake?”

“Yeah Ames?”

“Don’t ever change—keep being the thoughtful, caring man you are—the world needs more people like you—and just, don’t change that. It’s so great, it’s so rare—something you don’t come by often, and I just feel like I won the lottery with you.”

“Oh, Amy, I feel like _I_ won the lottery with you— _god_ I sometimes have to remind myself that dating you isn’t just a dream—that it’s real life and that you’re actually with me.”

“hmm I—” she stifles a yawn and feels Jake shake a little under her, laughing

“C’mon Ames, go back to sleep—I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Jake tangles his fingers in her hair and massages her scalp gently, and Amy undoubtedly knows that what she feels for this man is _so real_ and she wants so badly to say it now, because her heart is _bursting,_ but before she knows it she’s falling asleep to soothing hands stroking her hair, and a steady heartbeat under her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who have been reading and following along! 
> 
> Let me know if you have any requests/prompts for Peraltiago mornings :)


	11. Flowers & Sneakers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake wakes up a year older and Amy does her best to remind him how much she loves him
> 
> Takes place after 6x14 "Ticking Clocks"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments <3 appreciate y'all reading!!! 
> 
> This one's really random, originally inspired by Jake saying "Amy never buys me flowers" in that episode.

Jake frowns as he rolls over in bed, discovering the other half to be vacant and already made. There is no small body to embrace or brown hair to nuzzle his nose into—just very neatly tucked in sheets. It isn’t unusual for his wife to be up before him, but the space where her body should have been is pretty cold now which means, Amy’s been abducted by aliens or she’s been up for a while. Probably the latter, but you never know. Jake blinks open his eyes to squint at the time and before he can push himself up off the bed, he feels arms on both sides of him, crawling up to lay against his back, pressing him down onto the mattress and squishing his face.

“Mmpphh—” he turns his head sideways to take a peek at his wife, now leaning down to peck him on the cheek, then his nose, then a trail of kisses down his neck.

She nestles her head in the crook of his neck and breathes him in, sighing softly as she makes herself comfortable, latching onto his body and rubbing his shoulders soothingly.

“hmm, morning baby.”

Jake lifts himself up a little to flip himself around, causing Amy to make a surprised sound and lift her torso off him, now straddling his waist. Once he’s fully laying on his back, he gets a good look at her as she strokes his cheek lovingly.

“Ames, you’re so beautiful.”

“Mmm—you are, too, babe.”

Jake chuckles and starts rubbing circles against her inner thigh as she traces patterns on his chest.

“So, why are you up so early? Do I smell breakfast? What’s the occasion?”

Amy cocks her head and lets out a small laugh, leaning down to lay her head against his shoulder.

“What do you mean what’s the occasion? You don’t remember?”

“Oh my god, is it our anniversary?”

She chuckles against his neck and it sends shivers down Jake’s spine.  
“No idiot, we celebrated our anniversary two weeks ago.”

“Right, smort…umm…is it somehow Christmas already?”

Amy lifts herself up so that her face is hovering over his.

“Wait, do you really not know?”

Jake shakes his head—genuine confusion etched into his face.

“Wow, that is _adorable._ Oh my god, I married a dork.”

She leans down to peck his lips which immediately turns in to something more as Jake’s arm snakes around her neck, keeping her close—lips molding into each other, increasing in desperation as Amy’s hands find his hair and pulls against it. When they finally part, she bites her lower lip, and Jake is dazed and grinning —almost forgetting what they were just talking about.

“Wait—what’s today Ames?”

“Come on Jake, stop joking around— _it’s your birthday!_ ”

Jake’s eyes widen, then he turns to look at their digital alarm clock – and wow, it _is_ his birthday. His date of birth. _Huh._ Everything on his face shows genuine shock and Amy laughs, rolling off him to stand by the bed.

“Huh, I guess it is my birthday. Wow.”

“I can’t believe you forgot your own birthday! You’re such an idiot.”

Jake sits up and dangles his feet off the side of the bed, reaching to grab Amy’s hands and kiss her knuckles.

“But, I’m _your_ idiot.”

Amy leans her head on his and smirks at him, “Yeah, I guess you are.”

“I honestly didn’t remember—I’ve really lost track of days. I thought we were already in August!”

Amy laughs and pecks his lips once more before pulling on his hands.

“Ok we’ll talk about your horrible perception of time later. For now, let’s go, I have something for you.”  
“Wait, wait, wait—” he pulls her hand and she turns to look at him, “—since it’s my birthday, don’t I get _more_ than just a morning kiss?”

He moves his hand to her waist, dipping underneath the hem of her shirt, looking at her knowingly.

“Nope not right now.” She laughs as he crosses his arms and pouts.

“But I—”

She cups his face and offers him a short peck on the lips.

“C’mon babe, we’ll have plenty of time for birthday sex—but right now I got you a special breakfast and it’s gonna get cold if we don’t eat soon.”

She grabs his hand once again and drags him off the bed.

“But I want my birthday boinking right n—wait, OH—” he closes his eyes and takes a dramatic whiff of the air “—MYY—” he opens his eyes and grins at Amy “GOD—Ames, did you get _PIZZA BAGELS?”_

Jake actually looks like a child on Christmas morning and is literally jumping up and down—grabbing a giggling Amy and now _he’s_ the one dragging her out their bedroom.

Jake rushes into the dining room, skidding to a stop when he takes in the scene before him. On the table is a spread of his favorite pizza bagels (which had been banned from breakfast foods once Amy found out about his horrible eating habits), there was a neatly wrapped gift, a two-liter orange soda and blue cake. While he’s excited to demolish this incredible Jake-catered feast, it isn’t any of those things which his eyes are drawn to—what catches his attention the most is at the very center of the table. In a beautiful ceramic vase is a bouquet of red roses. 

Amy moves to stand by him, wraps her arms around his torso and rests her head against his chest, looking up to see his gaping mouth slowly turn into his signature dopey grin, spreading impossibly wide.

“It isn’t much, but I thought I’d do something small for you this year.”

Jake puts his arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer to his side.

“Ames—are you kidding me? Isn’t much?? This is—this is like the most _anyone’s_ ever done for my birthday. This is _so perfect._ ”

Amy looks up to meet eyes which are filled with pure joy and gleaming with tears. He truly did mean it—there’s nothing glamorous about what’s in front of them, it isn’t a huge party or anything, but it’s glamorous to Jake and this is hands-down the best birthday he’s ever had. However, to be honest, all he really needs on his birthday are the eyes which are staring up at him.

“Amy…”

Unable to put what he’s feeling into words, he uses his other hand to lift her chin up slowly and leans down to meet her lips, pouring his love, affection, gratitude and any word in the dictionary that is the equivalent of _I fucking love you, you’re the most incredible wife and all I’ll ever need to be happy._ Amy rubs her hands up his back as she returns the kiss, sighing as Jake pulls softly at her lips and twisting so their chests are pressed against each other.

As they pull apart, Jake leans his forehead against hers and smiles. Taking a breath before whispering dreamily, “You got me flowers.”

Amy opens her eyes to look up at him, and smiles the kind of smile that’s soft and makes Jake’s heart skip a beat.

“Yeah,” she pulls away and grabs his hands, leading him to sit down at the dining table, “I vaguely remember you mentioning something about me never buying flowers for you and I think maybe you were joking—but then I thought about it—it doesn’t always have to be the guy in the relationship that gets flowers for his partner. And so—”

Amy bursts into laughter as Jake has a huge mouthful of pizza bagel and is trying so hard to respond to the absolutely kind words his wife is saying.

“Babe, slow down, there’s enough food for you.”

“Mmmhpph—” he swallows “M’sorry babe, I just couldn’t sit here and not eat the pizza bagels. But honestly, this means the world, Amy. I can’t—no one’s ever bought me flowers.” He reaches over to grab her hand and intertwines their fingers, as he feel tears forming at just how thoughtful all of this is. 

“Hmm, well you deserve all the flowers in the world.”

“What about pizza bagels? Do I deserve all of the pizza bagels in the world?” He says this as he stuffs his mouth with another bite.

“Oh no, definitely not. You deserve pizza bagels today, because it’s your birthday but you definitely should not be eating it for breakfast any other day.”

Jake chuckles and strokes her hand softly.

“Jake I—I’m sorry I didn’t get flowers for you sooner…”

“Ames—really, it’s okay, you literally have nothing—”  
Amy squeezes his hand and places her other hand on top of their hands clasped together to stop him.

“No, Jake let me finish. I—I guess it isn’t really about the flowers, well it kinda is, but like what you said earlier about this being the most anyone’s ever done for your birthday…that really sucks, and I’m sorry. I know you didn’t have the best childhood—”

Jake sets his half-eaten pizza bagel down and turns to focus all his attention on Amy. Over the years, he’s gotten more comfortable with sharing his miserable childhood with her, but it’s still a tough topic to talk about.

“—and I know you’re afraid of people leaving you. And I’m sorry. I can’t fix the past no matter how badly I want to, but you’re here with me and I am _never_ going to leave you. And the least I can do is celebrate your birthday, and remind you every day, but especially today—that you are loved. That you deserve all the birthday celebrations, you are worth more than this bouquet of flowers, you are caring and kind, Jake. I promise to love and care for you—I promise to buy you flowers, watch Die Hard with you, and even let you eat pizza bagels—because it makes you happy. And when you’re happy, I am too. I can’t imagine my world without you and I promise to be there for you—forever. I love you so much.”

Jake is _definitely_ crying now. And suddenly he thinks, the fact his parents never got him blue cake doesn’t matter, or the fact no other girl could say _I love you_ back to him, or even how no one ever bought him flowers before. None of that matters because Amy Santiago loves him—she buys him blue cake on his birthday, she _loves him_ and isn’t afraid of saying that—she _married_ him and the mess he is. In this moment, he feels loved and cherished almost so much that it clouds out all the past traumas and abandonment issues.

Jake tries to wipe away the tears before they fall but it’s too late—the floodgates have opened and the emotions bubbling up have overwhelmed him.

“Aw...babe—”

Amy moves to sit on his lap and wipes the tears away as Jake secures his hands around her waist. She wraps an arm around his neck and continues kissing the tears away before moving to cradle his head against her chest.

“You don’t have to say anything Jake, you deserve this and more. You deserve to be happy and feel loved and I only hope that I’ve done that in the time we’ve been together. I’m sorry no one’s bought you cake or flowers on your birthday. I’m sorry you associate bad memories to your birthday…I hope the celebrations in the coming years would be a reminder of how special you are.”

Jake sighs softly against her neck and she cards her hands through his curls and places a soft kiss on his forehead.

“Ames—you—oh my god. This morning alone makes up for all the horrible memories I’ve had. All the times my dad’s forgotten my birthday, and y’know, when life was shit. You just—you love me better than anyone ever has in my life and I can’t believe it. I love you so much—I, _god_ I just love you so much, babe.”

He lifts his head up to peck her lips and she smiles against him letting them sit there in silence before moving to get off his lap and grab his hand.

“Alright, now it’s time for your present”

She grabs a box sitting on the table and moves them both to the couch, setting the box on his lap as he sits down. Jake smiles at the precision of the creases and folding in the wrapping.

“I hate to ruin your perfect gift wrapping, babe.”

“Oh my god, it’s fine, just open it—I wanna get to your next gift.”

“What? You got me another—”

Amy shifts so that she’s right up against his side leaning on his shoulder and fingers playing with the hem of his shirt before slipping under to rub his chest.

“—Oh…OH, yeah. Right okay let’s open this, then shall we?”

“Mmhmm—”

Jake quickly rips open the packaging and his eyes grow wide as he realizes what it is, carefully opening the box and turning to face Amy who’s now smiling at him.

“Wait—Ames—this, how? I thought I—how did you?

In his hands is a pair of limited-edition sneakers that Jake had been eyeing. Three weeks ago, a pop-up store in Manhattan was selling 500 pairs and by the time Jake got there after his shift, they were all sold out.

“I might have taken the afternoon off to go and buy it for you…I knew you were out on a case and weren’t going to make it back in time so I thought I’d get it…”

“Oh my god, I was so devastated when I realized I was too late!”

“Yeah, you were real upset, Jake—like I think it was the most pissed off I’ve ever seen you.”

Jake laughs and sets the shoes down.

“Thank you, Ames. Thanks for doing that and all this—” he gestures at the dining table, smiling once again at the gorgeous flowers “—I love the roses, and this is all perfect, babe.”

“Hmm—I’m glad, and you’re welcome but, aren’t you gonna try on your shoes?”

“Nope, I can do that later—right now, I gotta thank my wife for giving me the best birthday.”

Jake grabs her by the waist and lifts her up to sit on him as she adjusts to fully straddle him.

“Mm—no, no, _I’m_ the one that’s giving you your second gift—” she starts grinding on him and leans her lips against his ear, nibbling on his earlobe, “—and third gift, and fourth…” Jake groans and smiles against her neck.

“…and it’s all about you today, baby…I’m gonna make you feel…so…good…” she punctuates each word with an open mouth kiss to his neck and he tips his head back to give her more access.

“ohh…babe, I love you so much…”

Amy stays true to her word, and Jake is in heaven with the most beautiful, sexy woman whom he loves so fucking much. And, who loves him so well, making him feel good about his place in the world.

Later that week when Jake forgets to change out the water for the roses and they eventually wilt, or when he steps in a puddle and ruins his shoes—it doesn’t matter because he has Amy, and she makes him feel like it’s his birthday every day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg the ending was so cheesy ugh


	12. For Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after 5x22 "Jake and Amy"
> 
> First morning as husband and wife!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some cute newlywed fluff. Suggested by Mia in the comments:)

It’s May 16th, and the sun is shining. The sun is shining, birds are chirping, a waft of fresh coffee fills the air. There’s the soft breeze rustling the leaves outside, a murmur of New Yorkers rushing to work, sporadic honks of taxis and a click, clack, of fingers furiously typing on a laptop. Wait, what? Jake groans and rolls over in bed so that he’s fully wrapped in the covers like a burrito, and through his morning daze he blinks his eyes a few times, adjusting to the warm gleaming sunlight. The slight headache reminds him of the alcohol he consumed in generous amounts, his bare body evidence of post-celebration activities—and, the cool silver band resting against his finger on his left hand, a reminder of the commitment to love forever.

Still wrapped in the covers, her lifts his head up to get a better view of where the clicking noises was coming from. Across the room sitting at her desk is an incredible sight. Amy—his _wife_ , was sitting with her legs pulled up on the chair, in one of his flannels and hair tied into a messy bun. Her back was facing him, but from the rapid succession of keys clicking against her laptop, Jake could picture the expression on her face—focused and determined. But what confused him was, what she could be doing—they didn’t have work, since they had taken time off for after the wedding. They were technically supposed to be on their honeymoon until Jake went and invested in Nutriboom, failing to get their money back.

“Babe?”

“Hmm?”

 _Tap-tap-tap._ The typing gets faster and she doesn’t even turn around to acknowledge him, but he’s way too tired to get out of bed right now.

“Amy? Ameeess!”

She makes an incoherent sound of excitement and types even faster, _goodness,_ whatever she’s found must be the most interesting thing in the world, to abandon her husband all alone in the bed the morning after getting married. Nothing seems to be getting her attention, so he clears his throat one more time, “My beautiful _wife,_ who I loveee so muucchhh??”

That seems to do it. Her head lifts up away from the laptop screen and turns around to face the bed. That’s when Jake sees it—her eyes are filled with a familiar passion, the same look she has whenever she starts a new project. Like months ago, when she started putting their wedding binder together. She has the widest and most gorgeous grin and is practically glowing with excitement.

“Watchu doing there, babe?”

“You’re up!”

“Yeah—and seems like _you’ve_ been up for a while. What was so important that made you leave me all alone in bed on our first morning _married?”_

She smiles, grabs her laptop and jumps off the chair, scurrying to the bed and laying down beside him. Jake can see now through the barely buttoned flannel, that she’s wearing nothing but his flannel and he just wants to push it off and show her how much he loves her again. He nuzzles his face into her neck as she plops down and kisses her cheek before she turns her head to meet his lips—his arm winding behind her head to bring her deeper, tugging on her lips and trying to push her down the mattress. It’s when he starts tangling their legs that she pushes against his chest and pulls apart from him—resulting in a pout and reflexive whine.

Amy giggles and pecks his cheek once, “g'morning, Jake—m’sorry I left you alone—but! I have a good reason here, look—” she lays on her side, bringing his tangled legs with her so that he’s also on his side and he swiftly moves closer so that his chest is right up against her back, chin resting on her shoulder to look at what’s on her computer screen. His arm circling around her waist to play with the material of the flannel hanging off her body.

“What’s all this? Is that a beach resort?”

She scrolls on her computer.

“Not just any beach resort— _Posadita Bonita—_ a resort in Mexico!”

Jake tilts his head confused.

“Wait—but I thought I—”

She clicks over to her email and he shifts closer to her, bending forward to read the words— _Wedding Insurance._

“Oh my god—Ames…”

“I woke up to an email from our wedding insurance company—”

“—we had _wedding insurance_?!”

She laughs and rolls her eyes as he moves his hand to scroll through the email.

“Yeah, you can _never_ apply for, book or purchase anything without insurance – you never know what’s going to happen. Do you never buy insurance?”

“Oh, well no— I thought it was just a way to trick you into paying more money… _oh my god_ that is so much money”

He stares at the bottom of the email where the billing is listed.

“Yeah, so they heard about what happened to our wedding and since basically everything was ruined, we got almost all of our money back.”

Jake grins against her neck and starts pressing kisses down her shoulder, linking their hands together.

“So…I though—mmh Jake..wait—I—” she whines as he sucks on her neck.

“Hmm…I love you so much babe,” he trails his hand up to start unbuttoning her shirt.

“Wait, Jake—Jake—” she grabs his hand and moves it away and he makes a sound of protest “—so, as I was saying, I thought we could use the money to go on a _much nicer_ honeymoon…y’know instead of just a weekend at the Berkshires.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, look”

She clicks back to the resort website and scrolls through some gorgeous pictures of the beach, pool, coconuts and a spa—

“So, what do you think?”

Amy tilts her head a little to look at his face, and he looks down at her.

“I love it. This is amazing, Ames—oh my god, look at the view, and the beach and the pool and _ooh_ can we get massages? I’ve never gone to a spa and OH! Can we drink everything out of a coconut?”

Amy laughs as she shuts her computer and turns to look at him.

“I’m glad you like it, babe. I’ll go call them and see if we can book something for next week. I think we both have enough vacation days to extend our honeymoon a little longer.”

She quickly pecks his lips and moves to slip out of his embrace, but he resists, tightening his grasp around her.

“Hmm—no, babe stay…we can do the booking later…”

“No but what if—”

“It’ll be fine, Amy—let’s just stay in bed for a while,” he draws her closer to him and smiles at her, “I can’t believe we’re _married!”_

She relaxes a little and rests her head under his chin, wrapping an arm around his torso.

“Yeah,” she sighs contently, “I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you. You’re mine forever, baby.”

Jake is overflowing with joy and could spend the rest of his life here in bed, in Amy’s embrace and be completely satisfied. He leans down to kiss her hairline and breathes her in.

“Hmm, forever… _forever._ M’yours forever…I love you forever.”

Amy giggles and moves up, leaning her forehead against his and smiles, opening her eyes to look at him.

“Wow,” Jake whispers as he gets lost in her eyes.

“What?”

“Nothing, just—I can’t believe I get to spend forever with you. I never thought I’d be doing _forever_ with anyone. I never thought about marriage or having my own family before you and just—I’ve never been happier. To do forever _together_ with you. It’s just—so surreal. So incredible…I—thank you, Amy.”

“Jake…”

She smiles fondly at him, and strokes a thumb against his cheek, moving to cup his jaw.

“You’re the only person I want to do forever with…and we’ve lost so much time—” she pauses, taking a beat to remember and grieve Florida and prison,“—but, the thought of being able to spend the rest of my life with you—that’s more than I could ever ask for.”

Jake can’t believe this. He’s overwhelmed with love, the love he has for the woman in his arms, and he can’t believe that he gets to be with her— _forever._

“And, I meant what I said last night, Jake—even when things sucked, when someone literally tried to blow up our wedding, or even in the future when things get hard or the universe tries to ruin our lives—no matter what, everything will be fine, as long as you’re here. You’re the right person for me.”

She pecks his nose as he chuckles, remembering their vows from last night.

“I’m never leaving you. And I will fight the universe for you if it ever tries to ruin our lives.” He pulls away a little, grinning, “although…if I remember correctly, you also mentioned something about my butt being the bomb?”

He lowers his hands to slip under the hem of the flannel and cup her ass, “and, you already left my beautiful butt all alone in bed this morning.”

Amy smiles and scooches closer to him, eyes darkening as she wraps her hands around his neck, scratching the nape of his neck and then carding through his hair.

“Well then, my dear husband, is there _any way_ I can make it up to you?”

Jake grins as she tangles their legs and pushes up against him—moving to kiss him passionately, slipping a tongue into his mouth as he moans, only pulling away to smile at each other.

“For the record, I love you for being _so responsible_ and on top of things—having insurance and a plan already…hmm I bet we could spend the rest of the day _adding to the honeymoon binder?_ ” He raises his eyebrows as her eyes darken even more and she groans.

“ _Oh mama,_ that’s so hot mmm—” she pushes him against the bed to straddle him “—I love you so much.”

And _yeah,_ Jake could get used to mornings like these. Mornings of waking up with the promise of _forever._ He’s the right person for her, and her for him. The universe may continue throwing shit at them, and they may face pain and new challenges each day. But the thing that has him pressing on no matter what, is the love he has for her, and the thing that grounds Jake, that secures him— is the love she has for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send requests in the comments! Thanks for reading!


	13. Our Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're having a son and Amy knows that Jake is already the best father. 
> 
> Set after 7x10 "Admiral Peralta"

Amy wakes up to soft whispers and fingers tickling her belly. She was about five months pregnant and her bump was showing significantly more than a month ago. Their baby—their baby _boy,_ as she found out yesterday, has already stolen her heart and she could not wait to meet him. Literally, she just wanted the baby to be out of her already so that she could go back to not being so exhausted all the time.

As she fights the pregnancy drowsiness, she can’t help but smile. The whispers gets clearer through the morning haze and as her eyes flutter open, she sees soft disheveled curls below her, and feels her husband’s hands cupping her bump.

“Good morning baby, ooh—” she feels it too, the kicking has become more frequent as the fetus responds to his parents’ voices.

Amy’s eyes soften, letting herself melt into this moment—watching silently as Jake continues this one-sided conversation with their son— _their son!!_

“—are you gonna let your mommy sleep in today? You’ve been _very_ active lately,” he chuckles softly and kisses her belly, “and we _can’t wait_ to meet you, but let’s let mommy rest huh? She’s working her body overtime just for you, for _us_.”

Amy wants to cry. She can’t believe it. Her husband whom she loves so much—who loves _her_ so much that he would give up nachos, video games and even alcohol in solidarity with her, all to create their already perfect son. She’s overwhelmed with affection and a slew of emotions that makes her want to burst in joyful tears. 

Bringing her hand down to run through his curls which she hopes their son inherits, she whispers, “Mommy’s awake already—”

Jake tilts his head up to look at her and he has that loving look on his face that reads _safe, promise_ and _family._

“—but I think that has more to do with daddy’s talking, than the baby.” She smiles at him and after kissing her belly once more, he shifts up to lay facing her, noses touching.

“m’sorry, babe—did I wake you up?”

Amy brings a hand to stroke his cheek and her heart flutters wildly at her thoughtful, caring husband and _god_ she can’t get enough of him.

“No, I like waking up to you talking to our son.”

Jake’s eyes soften and he gestures for her to turn around. With some effort and help from her husband she shifts under the covers so she’s facing the other way and immediately feels strong, lean arms curl around her, his palms laying against her bump and leg wrapping around hers. She intertwines her hand with his against her stomach as he leans his chin on her shoulder, leaning further into his chest and sighing happily.

“I can’t believe we’re having a _son,_ ” she feels his breath against her neck and really, Amy’s so grateful for the joy she can share with Jake—the joy of creating a baby boy out of nothing but their love for each other. They’ve come a long way since their first anniversary, when Jake was unsure about having kids to now being excited and _so ready_ to meet their son.

Their journey was rough—it still is, but going through it with Jake, not giving up and pushing through the hard moments, it’s worth it for moments like these. Feeling his other hand come up to stroke her hair, she leans in and closes her eyes, soaking in everything about this moment. 

“You’re gonna be such a great mother.”

Amy lets a single tear roll down her cheek and she brings their intertwined hands up to her lips and kisses before mumbling against it, “And you’re gonna be _the best dad_ to our son.”

She knows how much Jake has doubted himself and his history with his own father just adds on to the insecurity. They’ve talked about it, and she’s been there to tell him again and again that he isn’t the same. That she knows without a doubt, Jake is going to be the best father to their child. But as he tenses behind her, she knows that’s exactly what he’s thinking about—and when his voice cracks out in a soft, “you think so?” her heart breaks at how vulnerable and unsure his words are.

She hugs his arm against her and kisses each knuckle, trying to fight back her tears.

“Of course, Jake. You’re going to be the best father, there’s no one else in this world I would want to have a son with—than with you.”

Jake sighs and nuzzles his face further into her neck and the silence indicates to Amy that he’s thinking—he’s thinking about her words, but her words are also up against the seeds of doubt that have been planted in his mind since he was a child. As he shifts a little, she feels a wetness on her neck and her heart drops.

“…Jake?”

He sniffs and pushes further into her shoulder, and Amy immediately releases his hand, turning back around to face him. His cheeks are wet and eyes glistening as she looks at him.

“Oh, baby…” she wipes the tears away and slides her hand up into his hair and strokes it comfortingly, and cautiously asks, “what’s wrong?”

Jake closes his eyes and leans into her touch, opening his mouth and closing it several times, like he’s contemplating whether or not to speak.

“Jake, babe, you can tell me anything, you can talk to me about anything you know that right?”

He sighs and nods his head, opening his eyes slowly—and Amy sees a painfully familiar look— his eyes are scared, a crease in his forehead shows he’s been thinking, he’s anxious and all Amy wants to do is to make the anxiety and fear go away.

“Hey, I’m here,” _and I won’t leave you,_ the unspoken words, a mutual understanding that he can trust his wife no matter what’s going on in his mind. No matter how hard situations get, that she’ll always be by his side, _no matter what._

He takes a breath and speaks carefully, barely audible.

“I—I, my dad he—” Amy closes her eyes briefly to blink back tears—of course, it was his dad. Both his father and the Admiral were here yesterday and of course, being around them would bring up the doubts and memories of a rough childhood. She holds back her anger and tears to be strong for Jake and continues running her hands through his hair.

“He—I guess kinda told me about something called the Peralta curse—it’s like, I don’t know, my dad messed up because of his father and grandpa was also a screw up because of his father. Apparently it runs in the genes through the Peralta men and I can’t—” his chest shudders and Amy can tell he’s on the verge of tears “—can’t help but think—that—that” he swallows and tears start flowing out of his eyes “what if I—we’re having a son and—I just—”

He doesn’t get anything else out through his sobs, but he doesn’t need to. Amy understands and she’s fuming with anger and frustration at Roger, for ruining her husband’s life, for always coming back only to make Jake feel bad.

Setting the anger aside, she focuses on the man whom she’d do literally anything for. She wraps an arm around his neck and cradles him against her chest, leaning her chin on his head as he sobs into her shirt. Her other arm wraps around and rubs his back in soothing circles. After letting him cry for a while, she says what she knows to be true—she says what needs to be said, not to make him feel better, but because it’s facts and he just needs to be reminded.

“Jake, you know how much you’ve grown since we first met? Do you know how much you’ve given up _for me?_ ”

He sniffs and she places a kiss against his hair.

“You’ve grown _so much._ You gave up your apartment for me, you bought a new mattress, you do the dishes when I’m too tired, you read the Harry Potter books simply because I liked them—”

She feels him laugh against her chest and she smiles, a moment of relief washing over her.

“You’ve put in the work for this relationship, you’ve made the effort and you make me feel like the most important woman in the world. You love me so well, Jake. And because of that, I _know_ for a fact, without a doubt that you’re going to love our son so well, no matter what. I know that it’ll be scary, and there’ll be rough patches—but you are _nothing_ like your dad, or your grandpa or anyone else.”

He slowly lifts his head away from her shirt and she sees a small smile curling up. She leans her forehead on his and brings her hand down to his, intertwining their fingers before lifting it up to rest against her gentle heartbeat.

“You, Jake Peralta are the right person for me, and the right person for our son. Through all we’ve been through, the ups and downs—you’ve fought for me, for us—and I know you’ll fight for our son.”

She then moves their hands down to her belly and Amy isn’t one to believe in perfect timing, but right in that moment she feels the baby kick, and she lets out a tearful laugh.

“See—our son agrees, too.”

And then she looks to see Jake staring down at their hands laying on the temporary home of their son, and as tears flow out, Amy knows that these are ones of joy, happiness.

“Oh my god,” he breathes out laughing through the tears which are now flowing out uncontrollably “—I, love you so much, I love our kid so much it’s—”

He looks up at her and she also has tears flowing down her cheeks, he moves to caress her cheek, wiping the beads trickling down.

“Thank you, Amy. I’m—I guess you’re right. I just let my dad get into my head and—you’ve made me a better person, and I can’t—” he gulps and a grin breaks out on his face “—I can’t wait to be a dad—to be the dad of _your son.”_

Amy’s heart is bursting right now, because through all the morning sickness and back aches, the exhaustion and changes in her body, she knows that she’s carrying Jake’s child, which makes everything all _so worth it._

“You’re _already_ the best dad I know.”

And she means it. She’s so sure of it—she knows it in her mind and feels it in her heart. Even through his own doubts and fears, she’s always known that he’ll make a great father. And she’s lucky to get to share the joy together with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have such a soft spot for anxious/hurt Jake with Amy protecting and loving him so much.
> 
> Aaah I can't believe how much I've written in this little series, I can't get enough of these two and I'm so grateful to you all for reading <3 Not sure how long more I'll continue with these, I have ideas for other stories, but go ahead and leave any requests in the comments!
> 
> and while you're at it, check out my multichap fic [invisible string (tying you to me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731034/chapters/62480875), I'm currently working on a new chapter!


	14. Chamber of Snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's no secret Amy loves reading, but this morning, Jake really finds out just how much she loves it. (not as much as she loves him, though)
> 
> Set early Seas 4

Snuggling with Amy is one of Jake’s favorite activities. Up there with making out with Amy, sex with Amy, and watching Die Hard with Amy. So naturally, when Jake wakes up this morning, he does what he always does—in his half-awake state, he tightens his grip around Amy and snuggles closer to her soft, tan skin. He smiles contentedly to himself and then nuzzles his nose into her hair, taking a whiff of her coconut shampoo. Except, this morning, something’s off—something’s different. Instead of her torso wrapped in his arms, he realizes quickly it’s her bare thighs. And, instead of her hair he’s nestled into, he opens his eyes to be pressed into her hip.

Pulling away he looks up to see her sitting up, not at all reacting to Jake’s movements, and fully engrossed in...a…book…? What was she doing up at 6:30AM… _reading?_ I mean, Jake’s only read 15 books in his life but he’s pretty sure even a librarian wouldn’t willingly get up this early to read. And how dare she take away their sacred early morning cuddle timez?

“ohh…my gosh…”

She breathes out a soft laugh and still hasn’t noticed Jake shifting against her under the covers. As he stares up at her he notices that her eyes are wide—filled with excitement and joy, and it warms his heart. Her mouth is slightly open, and she’s really concentrating – she has the same expression whenever Holt is talking—a focused gaze that gives no regard to anything or _anyone_ else in the room. Jake shifts up on his pillow a little and lazily wraps an arm around her waist, pulling his face up to squint and see – _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets._ Oh, right. He remembers her going on about Harry Potter and how _incredible_ and _life-changing_ the books were.

“Ames…?”

Nothing.

“Amy? Babe?”

He grunts and shifts up to sit beside her and then rests his chin on her shoulder, looking down at her book then up at her.

“Ahem.”

He’s smirking as she jumps a little, finally turning to face him, a confused look on her face.

“What are you doing, Jake?”

“Wow, good morning to you, too.”

She just rolls her eyes and shifts her gaze back to the book before flipping a page. He moves to lean his head on her shoulder, following her gaze.

“Why are you up so early reading?”

“Hmm…?”

Jake frowns and realizes she’s still not paying any attention to him. So he pulls out his best method of distracting Amy and starts placing kisses on her shoulder, soft and slow—trailing up to her neck, and being sure to spend a little more time on her sensitive spot.

“Mmm…” she sighs and leans ever so slightly into Jake. He smiles and continues trailing up her soft skin. As he kisses up her jaw, she holds the book in her left hand, bringing her right arm to hook under his chin and around to tangle in his hair, stroking through his curls. Jake sighs and savors her touch for a moment. He watches her closely as he moves closer to her—she’s trying to hold back a smile, but Jake can see her lips tugging upwards at the corners. Her hands are scratching up and down the nape of his neck and then slowly coming out to caress his cheek—all the while having her focus fixed on the book, eyes scanning the pages and her hand gripping the hardcover.

“Ames…”

She responds with a hum and then trails her hand down to intertwine her fingers with his, bringing it up to her lips and placing kisses along his knuckles. Then she brings their hands down together to where the book was in her other hand, extending a finger from his grasp to flip the page. Wow, alright, _this woman_ damn—when she’s focused on something she’s _focused_ and nothing can distract her. Okay, but Jake’s only human and he really needs more attention from his girlfriend. 

So, using their close proximity, he hovers his face over hers and leans in slowly, towards her right cheek, continuing his trail of kisses then, moves swiftly to her lips. She lets out a squeak as he pulls her lips with a little more force, inviting her to reciprocate. To his delight, she willingly responds, slipping a tongue into him and moaning as he lets go of her hand to trail up and cup her face. He groans as her hand comes up to his hair and tugs his curls. As they pull away, she smiles at him and mumbles against his lips.

“Hey babe”

Jake can’t help the little dopey grin that forms in response to how precious she is. Then, her eyes flick downwards, away from him and he realizes that she’s still gripping the book tightly in her left hand.

“Amesss—” he whines, leaning in to peck her lips once more “—stop reading and cuddle with me…” he nuzzles his nose against hers, trying to keep her undivided attention on him.

She laughs and pushes against his chest, forcing him back into his sitting position again. As she looks at him, he puts on his irresistible puppy dog eyes and a pout that Amy once said is exactly like her nephew's—a look that he knows tugs at Amy’s heart. And right on cue, her eyes soften and she smiles lovingly at him.

“Mmm, Jake I wanna finish this chapter before work…”

He narrows his eyes at her and frowns a little, “But you’ve already read the book!”

“Yeah, but these books are so good, Jake! It’s like—each time I re-read them, I discover something new.”

“But…it’s almost seven and I’m gonna be stuck with Charles on that stupid case we've been working on, for the whole day—without you.” He runs a hand down her arms shifting his gaze to his lap, “and I just— we barely see each other at work, and I know I’m gonna miss you today—so I want to savor the time we have together. Y’know, before we’re apart for the next 12 hours.”

Jake lets out a laugh to lighten the suddenly heavy atmosphere and he feels her hand cupping his face and lifting it up to meet her eyes—her kind, loving eyes, paired with a gentle smile.

“I-I’m sorry, you don’t have to—I—I’ll just—”

She shakes her head and moves closer to him—and before he knows it, she’s climbing onto his lap, sitting sideways to him, wrapping an arm around his neck and the other coming up to rub his cheek softly. She guides his head down to rest against hers and smiles.

“I love you Jake…don’t be sorry, I miss you during the day, too and I always wish for more time with you.”

Jake feels his heart stutter and he’s sure it’s about to explode out of his chest—he loves her so much and just the feeling of having her in his arms, now snuggled into his chest, is enough for him to get through the entire day. It fills him up and literally supplies him with physical energy. Amy reaches her hand down to grab his wrist and bring it around her waist—Jake smiles at this and instantly tightens his grip around her, cradling her whole body against him.

Leaning down to kiss her head, he asks curiously, “Why do you like these books so much, anyways?”

She’s trailing her fingers down his arm, then back up to wrap her arms fully around his neck, pulling herself closer to him in the process.

“Oh…well, like I said—it’s such a good story, and I feel like every time I read the books, there’s something new, something different. And there’s just something about the characters being so real, yet in a world of fantasy—it’s addicting, and I love it. I love getting lost in another world, exploring both the wins and hardships of the characters and I don’t know—it’s just, it also reminds me of my childhood…I used to get in trouble for staying up past my bedtime, reading.”

She sighs and he feels her smiling against him, and it only makes him smile, too—imagining little Amy under the covers with a flashlight and a book. It's an endearing and heartwarming image, something that Jake wishes he could see in person-and he makes a mental note to ask Camilla to show him more pictures of young Amy. 

Mumbling against her head, “That’s adorable, Ames. You’re kinda making me want to read these books too—and I’ve—”

“—only read 15 books, yeah—” she pulls back to look up at him, giggling softly “—I know, babe.”

He laughs and then moves his hand up to stroke her soft hair, then looks behind her, reaching over to grab her book, placing it on her lap.

“Here—we have 20 minutes till we’ve gotta start getting ready, d'you think you can finish the chapter before then?”

“Jake it’s fine I—”

He shakes his head, “No, Ames I have everything I need with me right here—my beautiful girlfriend in my arms, doing her favorite thing.”

Her smile widens and picks up the book with one hand, the other coming to link with his. Then, laying her head on his chest, she sighs happily as she opens the book. He lays his head against hers, rubbing her back softly. He closes his eyes, basking in this incredible aura Amy's giving off - an excited energy as she reads, the soothing feeling of her thumb rubbing his hand, and her soft breaths against his chest. 

“I love you, Ames.”

She slowly cranes her neck back, and to the side to kiss his cheek, “I love you too, Jake—and, for the record, my favorite thing to do isn’t reading—” Jake tilts his head and frowns a little as she places another kiss, lower against his jaw “—I’m almost done with the chapter—” another peck along his neck, “—then we have a little time to get to my number one favorite activity—” she trails what feels like a thousand kisses up to his mouth, giving him a peck on the lips before whispering “—kissing Jake Peralta.”

Jake doesn't even try to hide the wide grin that forms as she pecks his lips once more before directing her attention back to the book.

And so, Jake very impatiently waits for her to finish the chapter, all the while absentmindedly (or very intentionally) rubbing circles along her thigh and placing intermittent kisses on her forehead. Little does he know that in a few months, they would’ve moved in together and Amy would be the one having to distract Jake from reading the fourth book of the same series—because Jake has found that doing things that Amy loves only makes him fall in love with her, even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg I keep having these random ideas for this series of oneshots and can never finish the next chapter for my multichap fic.  
> welp. 
> 
> Thanks for all the love guys ❤️❤️ I appreciate every one of you!! also, anyone else feeling b99 deprived? This hiatus feels so freaking extra long


	15. Babe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Amy calls Jake babe it isn't out of sweetness or something cute.
> 
> Takes place early in their relationship!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some cute fluff

It was about two and a half, nearing three weeks into their relationship, 18 days since they screwed light and breezy (yes, Amy was counting) and things were going really well. It was still a very new relationship, and aside from the Dozerman incident and the Vulture threatening Jake, they were pretty much smooth sailing. But on this 18th day of their relationship when Amy wakes up in her soft, comfortable mattress, her first thought isn’t that her boyfriend’s warm body was missing from the bed—in fact, it’s quite the opposite. She forgets that there is another human being meant to be in her bed, in her room. Her mind is still hazy and eyes heavy with exhaustion from a week of late nights stuck at the precinct. Right now, her years of training to be a detective has her knowing—sensing that something’s wrong before she even opens her eyes. And, when she feels a hand on her shoulder, she does what any other cop living alone would do and—

“AHH! _FUCK—Ames,_ Amy! Fu—"

They—well, _they_ being her and the other person in the room, Jake, her boyfriend— _finally_ had the weekend off together, and they decided to spend it together at Amy’s. Since the night they _broke a rule,_ Amy had been staying over at Jake’s quite often. Honestly, her place was so much cleaner and her bed was a hundred times more comfortable, but _his_ place was closer to the precinct and they had been swamped with work for the past couple of weeks. The nights that they didn’t sleep together, Amy spent alone in her own bed. So, it became a habit—nights with Jake in his bed, and nights alone in her own bed.

Through the morning sun gleaming into the room, Amy’s eyes finally fall upon the face to which the hand of was attached to—the hand to which she assumed belonged to an intruder, or a thief or—

“Oh my god, oh my god”

“ _Fuck—shit, Ames what the hell!”_

“I-I oh my god, Jake here—”

Jake had gotten up a few minutes earlier than Amy and quietly made his way to the kitchen to make some coffee—as he walked back into the room with coffees in both hands, he looked at Amy's sleeping figure and smiled to himself at how domestic all of this felt. It felt so weird to be so familiar with this, but he liked it. He liked Amy and he hopes that they'll get more mornings like this. But as he sets a mug down on Amy’s nightstand he leans down and gently squeezes her shoulder to slowly wake her up—and, well, all hell broke loose.

Amy had grabbed his wrist and in one swift, rather badass motion, twists his entire arm, causing him to jump up and spill the steaming coffee he had in his other hand all over himself.

“ _Shit_ —”

“Oh, god, Jake, I’m so sorry”

She quickly jumps off the bed and rushes to the bathroom to grab some towels.

“Here—uh—take off your shirt, Jake.”

His shirt was basically soaking in hot coffee and his entire chest felt like it was on fire.

“Mmhh”

“Sit down—here, oh my god I’m so sorry I didn’t—”

He lets her help him sit down as she starts peeling his wet t-shirt off his body.

“Fuck…ugh…”

“We need to take your shirt off, Jake.”

“Uumph—if-if you wanted me to get undressed, there are—are other ways, y’know hah—ahh”

“Jake I—”

He lets out a yell of pain as they peel his shirt off him and Amy gasps as she looks at his chest. Jake has his eyes screwed shut as Amy slowly and carefully touches his skin.

“Shit, Jake.”

“How bad is it?”

“I—it—it’s not that bad, just really red, like—”

“What-what were you doing, Ames? What the hell was that?”

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t –I wasn’t thinking. I wasn’t fully awake and I guess—I’ve been so used to waking up alone when I’m in my own bed so for a moment I forgot that you were here—and I thought you were an intruder or a—god, I—”

Jake manages a chuckle and places a hand on Amy’s knee, she continues softly stroking the red patches on his chest and places her other hand over his, caressing his knuckles.

“It’s okay—Amy—haha, who knew you could be so _violent_ in the morni—” he hisses as she touches a sensitive spot.

“Ahh—I’m sorry, _god_ I’m so sorry, babe, it looks painful.”

He just smiles at her and moves to kiss her on the cheek, as she brings her hand to rub his cheekbone and smiles back at him for a moment before getting up.

“I’m so sorry, it’ll never happen again, just—just get in the shower and run your body under cold water. I’ll clean this up and then I have some ointment that we can put on the burns to soothe the pain.”

He grunts and quickly pads over to the shower.

After a cool, rather painful shower, Jake’s sitting on the chair by Amy’s desk and she’s kneeling in front of him, gently rubbing ointment onto his skin. And while he's still in a lot of pain, he watches Amy taking care of him and really, it seems like all the pain subsides. Amy really makes everything better. 

“So you really thought I was an intruder, like, here to kill you or something?”

Amy lets out a laugh as she shifts lower down his chest, placing kisses alongside the burn marks. This whole situation was ridiculous-but Jake's playful tone eases the guilt within her a little and she loves how comfortable he makes her feel around him, even so early in their relationship. 

“Yeah, I don’t know—I’ve been staying at your place so often, and in the past two weeks, whenever I’ve been in my own bed, it’s always been just me. And, I guess I’m still getting used to having another person in the house? So, I assumed—I’m so sorry, babe, I wasn’t thinking— it looks so painful, and you got up before me to make coffee and you were being so thoughtful, and I hurt you—I just—”

She's stopped applying the ointment and is fidgeting, eyes flicking between his face and his now faded pink-ish skin. 

“Hey hey, Ames shh—c’mere” he gestures to his lap and smiles softly at her.

“No, Jake I’m gonna hurt you again.”

“You won’t, I promise—here—” he grabs a t-shirt from the shelf and puts it on, only wincing a little as the fabric rubs against his skin.

“c’mon—” Jake pulls Amy’s waist and she falls sideways onto his lap, immediately wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning her forehead against his.

“Jake I’m so sorry—”

“Shh, it’s okay, Ames…don’t worry about it, I’m fine, you made me all better, I feel great.”

“Jake…”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, we’re still getting used to living with each other, and we haven’t spent much time here,” he gestures to her bedroom “which, by the way is _so_ much better and cleaner than mine, so it’s understandable.”

Amy closes her eyes and sighs.

“I just, I don’t want you to think that I don’t want you here. Because—I definitely do. I—I want to get used to having another human in my apartment. To having _you_ around. I _want_ you around.”

Jake smiles and leans in for a soft, slow kiss, his hand moving up her back to rub soft circles. As they pull apart, he sighs softly and then his smile turns into a wide signature Peralta dopey grin.

“So…uh...you called me babe. Like, twice.”

Amy’s eyes fly open and widen as she thinks back to her ramble earlier. Panic bubbles up within her as she tries to analyze whether it was a mistake-is it too early for them to be calling each other babe? She usually has a plan for everything, literally down to things like when it's appropriate to start calling a boyfriend by a pet name. Her and Teddy never got to that point, and she never planned on it for that tragic relationship, at least. She hasn't thought about it for Jake-but then again, Jake does bring out the spontaneous side of her. 

“Oh god, yeah I did—I—it—” her eyes are avoiding his and she nervously stumbles over her words, “I-uh—umm…did—did you like it? I don’t know, it just slipped out…”

“I like it.” Jake nuzzles his nose against hers and pecks her lips “I like it a lot.”

She breathes a sigh of relief.

“Okay. Okay, that’s good.”

“Why are you so nervous? It’s nice.”

“I guess, I never had pet names for my previous boyfriends—so—this is new, and I didn’t realize—”

She starts rambling nervously but Jake’s heart is bursting with affection and his eyes are glowing fondly at her.

“Well, Amy, I’m honored.”

She smiles and leans her head against his shoulder, and they both sit there, Jake softly caressing Amy’s back, and Amy carding her hands through his curls— wordlessly enjoying each other for a moment. 

“Mmhm—Jake?”

“Yeah, babe?”

She giggles and responds to that by pulling him in for another kiss, one that lasts longer than the others and Jake moans softly as they pull away, a wide grin spreading on his face.

“Wow—um will calling you babe get me a kiss like that every time?”

“Mmm don’t push it” she eyes him, but she’s mirroring his grin “what I was gonna ask is—what do you want to do today? We have the whole weekend to ourselves, and I promise I’ll make up for hurting you this morning.” She reaches down to grab his wrist and rubs it affectionately before placing a soft kiss there.

“Well—you could start by making some coffee for us seeing as you basically attacked me just now, taking down an entire cup of coffee in the process.”

“I did not attack you” she scoffs, looking directly at him with a serious expression.

“Uhh—yeah you did, I might _never_ bring you coffee in bed again, or try and wake you up—that was hella terrifying.”

She pouts, lower lip stuck out and Jake can’t help but laugh and bring his hand to her hair, massaging her scalp, then running his fingers through her soft brown strands. Amy leans into his touch a little and it’s crazy how quickly he can turn her pout into a warm smile.

“But, I’d take that risk any day, as long as I get to wake up to this beautiful face—” he pokes her nose and she snorts, rolling her eyes affectionately at him, and pecks his cheek.

“Aww, babe, you cheeseball.”

“Well, that’s old news, I’ve always been a cheeseball but _now_ you can call me the _cheese-babe._ ”

She laughs, moving to get up off his lap and extends her hand.

“C’mon I’ll make us some coffee and then I can spend the rest of the morning making it up to you”

She winks and bites her lip knowingly as Jake’s eyes widen and quickly stands up grabbing her hand and dragging her down the hall.

“Well, then what are we waiting for!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one has been sitting in my drafts for awhile now and I'm not sure how I feel about it.  
> also, I've realized somehow Amy always ends up on Jake's lap in these fics. huh. 
> 
> your comments make me smile, thanks for reading 😘


	16. That would be enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy's the most supportive wife ever and she loves her husband so much. 
> 
> Set during 6x06 "The Crime Scene"
> 
> _And I could be enough  
>  And we could be enough  
> That would be enough_

This morning, Jake doesn’t wake up with his head on his pillow, or curled up on top their soft, comfortable mattress like he normally does. There isn’t a large, warm duvet over him, and his legs are cramping—the thing he realizes as he rises to consciousness is _how tired he is._ Jake is exhausted and is probably going to need seven cups of coffee to be fully functional at work today. His head feels heavy and there are soft, soothing fingers carding through his hair—

He grunts, opens his eyes and as he glances around, Jake realizes that he had fallen asleep on the couch— coffee table strewn with case files, evidence to what kept him up so late.

Jake had been desperately working on the impossible crime scene — what started as dope was slowly turning into a huge headache. But he couldn’t give up, not after he promised his mom—I mean, Luann, _the victim’s mom_ that he would definitely find who killed her son. And now, he was waking up uncomfortably on their couch in their living room, head rested on Amy’s lap as she twirls an overgrown curl of hair.

_Amy._

Jake slowly twists his head to look up at her and sees that she has a book in the other hand that isn’t preoccupied with his hair. She flicks her eyes to him as she senses movement.

“Hey babe”

Despite the incredible fatigue and pounding in his head, Jake melts into Amy, returning her soft smile. She leans down to kiss his forehead and he closes his eyes for a moment—he’s missed this. It’s been way too long since he’s let himself take a break, even just for a few minutes and enjoy the pleasure of being held by his wife. For the past month it’s been—wake up, go to the precinct, interview potential suspects, go home, study the case files, sleep for a few hours—it’s been eating at Jake’s time, energy and basically his entire life has been taken over by this damn case. He hasn’t even had time for his own wife. She woke up this morning to an empty bed and he knows how much they both hate that. He'd meant to join her after he read through the file once more but... all of a sudden, guilt pours into him.

“Jake…how’re you feeling?”

Oh man, this woman— _he’s_ the one that’s been so occupied with work and _she’s_ asking him how he’s doing. He manages a smile at her, while contemplating on how to respond to that…because honestly, Jake doesn’t know how he’s feeling.

As Jake sits up, Amy extends the hand that was in his hair around his neck laying his head on her shoulder. She sets her book down and bring her other arm to curl around his torso, playing with the hem of his t-shirt, and rubbing his lower chest. Jake hums as he settles against her, wrapping his arms around her waist—relishing in the feeling of safety and security.

“Mmm…m’okay, Ames. How long've you been here...?”

She presses a kiss to his hair.

“Just half an hour-you didn't make it to bed last night...you sure you're okay? How’s the case?”

Jake sighs and looks down at the case files—seeing a red sticky note and remembering a few nights ago when he was role playing, and held a knife over Amy. Yeah, he was kinda going crazy.

“Mmph—nothing’s changed. No new leads. I can’t figure it out. I’m the worst detective.”

Amy frowns and cranes her neck back to look down at him, using her finger to tilt his chin up. And as Jake looks into her eyes, he wonders how long it’s been since he’s actually taken the time to study her face—features that he’s memorized suddenly feels so distant.

“Jake. Don’t say that. You aren’t the worst detective. If I remember correctly, you’ve very explicitly proclaimed that you are the _best detective slash genius_ in the precinct.”

Jake huffs and smiles a little at that, bringing a hand down to connect with hers, toying at the ring sitting on Amy’s finger.

“Yeah, but…I can’t for the life of me figure this out! It’s been— _god,_ it’s been almost a month and I’ve been working this case _non-stop._ ”

“Babe, I’ve been telling you—we all work cases that we can’t crack. And I know it sucks but…it’s just the way things are. It doesn’t make you a terrible detective.”

Jake groans and lets out a shaky breath, trying not to let his frustration out on his wife. She’s the last person that deserves this.

“Ugh, but I _promised_ Luann!! I promised her like a fool. I should’ve known that I wouldn’t be able to solve it. I’m such an idiot. Fuck, I’m so stupid—I should just stop. You know what, I’ll just stop. Tell her that it’s unsolvable and there’s no way that we’ll be able to bring justice to her son.”

“Jake…”

He sinks back into her as she runs her thumb over his knuckles, then locks their fingers together, giving his hand a squeeze.

“…you’re not stupid. Okay, yeah maybe you shouldn’t have promised the mother of the victim, but I don’t know—this shows you really care. It isn’t just a case, it isn’t just another solve for you. While for a lot of detectives it’s about catching the bad guys and saving day—for you, it’s more than that. You’ve grown over the years—and I know you say you joined the force because of John McClane but…I think it’s become more than that."

She smiles and brings their hands to lay on his chest—right on top the gentle beat of his heart.

“For you it’s about bringing justice, it’s about protecting your city and its people. And its more—it’s about the lives of those around you and it’s not at all about yourself. You _could_ give up and it wouldn’t be your fault. But babe, you’ve pushed on this much _because_ you care about the mother—not just because you want the solve. You’re _gonna keep going_ because you care.”

Jake cradles her hand against his chest tighter, clutching onto her forearm as he nuzzles his face farther into the crook of her neck—a spot that Jake finds comforting and safe. He lets his wife’s words wash over him and for a moment feels a little better. But then the feelings of guilt come rushing back as he realizes how selfless Amy’s being. She’s been making sure he’s eating, showering and sleeping enough—on top of that, now she’s comforting him? Forget being a detective, he’s been a jerk of a husband.

Amy jumps a little at his abrupt tension and as he pulls away to sit up and face her, he’s met with concern etched onto her face, nose scrunched up and the kindest brown eyes that sorta makes him want to cry.

“You okay?”

“Ames…”

Jake reaches to take both of her hands in his, and he absentmindedly strokes his thumb over the back of her hands before admitting softly, “I’ve been a bad husband…”

She flinches in his grip as the words leaves his mouth.

“Wha—“

“No…Amy, I’ve been so occupied with the case and so deep in work that I haven’t even taken time off for _you._ You literally have to feed me or I’d starve to death, you bring me orange soda when I’m getting upset— a few weeks ago you brought me my toothbrush and a change of clothes to the precinct ‘cause I stayed overnight…gosh, I held a _knife_ over you as you slept because I was so obsessed with the case! Amy…I’ve been a horrible husband to you this past month…and I—I don’t” he swallows and looks up into her eyes, “I don’t want to be this person that values his work over his own wife…I’m—I’m so sorry Ames…”

“Jake.”

She speaks almost immediately, and untangles one of her hands from his to come up and stroke his cheek.

“Do you remember when I was studying for the sergeant’s exam?”

He nods his head slowly, tilting his head in slight confusion.

“Do you remember how stressed I was? How deep into studying I was? How _obsessed_ I was?”

Jake smiles a little remembering nights where he’d wake up to her creepy singing and stress braiding.

“Yeah, I was actually _terrified_ of you that month.”

Amy laughs and then brings her hand up into his hair, running through his curls before resting at the back of his neck.

“Jake, you put up with that for a whole month—and during that time _you_ were the one brining me pierogis and making sure I stayed hydrated…you stayed up late to quiz me. And, oh my god you were the one that got me to the exam on time.”

He grins and mumbles, “Yeah, well, I was hanging off a building by a fire hose for a while, though. So…”

She chuckles and then shifts down the couch to lean her head on his shoulder, arms finding its place around his waist as he brings his arm around her shoulder to tuck her in closer.

“What I’m saying is that we’re both a little obsessed with our jobs—and, so what? We’re good at it and we’re committed— and we understand the demands of our jobs, but I get it. Sometimes it's great we work together, because we understand each other. Things will get hard, and we’ll have stressful days, weeks or months—but I will _always_ be here to support you—no matter what. I know you’ve supported me through my most stressful times.”

Jake smiles down as he meets her eyes and the gaze communicates an infinite amount of love and care — for better or worse, they were tied together by a promise, trust and hope. They will never be perfect at their jobs, or even their roles as husband and wife. But Jake knows that this promise of love is enough. He wants to be a better husband, and a better detective — but he knows if he fails at that, he’ll still have this love for her, and her for him.

“Ames I will always support you, too—no matter what, babe.”

She nods and holds him tighter.

“Okay.”

“Hmm…?”

“Yeah. Then that’s enough for me. You can keep working on the case, and I believe in you— you’ll solve it—even if it takes until next month, or longer. But you have to promise me something…”

“Anything.”

“Take care of yourself? I know you, you’re like me—you work hard and you won’t stop until it’s done. And I admire that about you—so keep putting in the work…but— as long as you come home to me every night, as long as I get to see you and hold you and —“

She leans up to peck his cheek.

“—and kiss you every day—it doesn’t matter how many cases you solve or don’t solve…as long as you’re here, safe and with me—that’s enough for me.”

Jake can’t believe how lucky he was. To have someone love him for both his strengths and his flaws—to love him when things were amazing and when things sucked. He promises himself to never let go—everything else, the whole world could go to shit but as long as he had Amy there in his arms, he’d be alright.

“Amy…I love you, so much.”

She snuggles further into him and she takes a breath—then, through some giggles, “Babe, I love you so much too, but you need a shower.”

“Ugh, can we just cuddle for a bit? It can’t be that ba—” Jake lifts his arm to smell himself and almost chokes “—oh ugh yeah you’re right I’ll go hop in the shower pronto.”

She hums and smiles at him, “Yeah you need it.”

“Alright, I get it, no need to rub it in babe”

“Hmm…how about you go shower, then you join me back in bed? And we can sleep and cuddle for the rest of the morning—you need to take a break, babe."

She rubs his back soothingly, then glances over at the case files.

"But then we can look at the case again? Together?”

“Really?”

“Yeah, of course — I’ve missed you…a lot…”

His eyes soften and runs a thumb across her cheek.

“I’m sorry Ames, I’ve missed you too—and we’re _not_ going to work on the case today. Today’s all about us—catching up on us and just being together. I won’t even look at the case files or think about it today. I just—just want to be with y—”

He furrows his eyebrows and swivels his head to look at the clock.

“Wait—don’t we have to go into wor—“

Amy quickly places a finger on his mouth and he shuts up.

“Shh—no, you definitely _don’t_ need to go into work, and I’ll just—just y’know…” she mumbles a little quieter “… _callinsick_ …”

“What? Wait, Amy Santiago did I hear that correctly? Are you—are you taking a _sick day?_ ”

“No! No? What’re you talking about? It’s uhh—ugh, yeah I’ll call in tell Holt I can’t come in today. I’m ahead of my paperwork and my squad can handle themselves…just, don’t tell anyone about this, okay?”

“Aww… _but I want to_ —Sergeant Santiago takes her first sick day in _years,_ to lie in bed and have sex with her husband.”

She pouts at him, then looks down at her phone.

“Who said anything about sex? And, you know maybe you’re right, I shouldn’t break my streak. If I get ready to leave now, I could still make it to work on time…”

“NO! Nonono, babe, okay I promise I won’t tell anyone! Just…stay…?”

He puts on his best puppy dog eyes and she breaks into a grin, leaning in to rest her nuzzle nose against his.

“Of course m’staying. You’re worth one sick day..."

"Hmm just one...?"

"Well mmhh-that depends on how much you can convince me..." 

She sighs as he leans in but before their lips brush against each other, she pulls back and stands up.

“Ames!!!”

“Nope, no kissing till you’ve showered.”

Jake groans and stands up to face her, lingering for a moment as he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

“The quicker you shower the quicker we can get back to cuddling. Which may or may not lead to _other_ _things…_ ”

“Right. Copy that. I’m going, I’m going!”

Jake basically sprints to the bathroom, the echoes of Amy’s laughter filling the hallway. And later when they’re laying in bed together, Jake dozing off while she places sweet kisses along his face and down his neck—he feels the best he’s felt in the past month. For all he knows, he may never solve this case, but today he doesn’t think about that, he doesn’t need to — because he has everything he needs, he has _who_ he needs—and that’s enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> work title and some dialogue is based on the lyrics from Hamilton. I feel like in this episode, Jake was very much like an overworked Alexander Hamilton. Except, Jake listens to Amy and stays with her - tbh if Alexander listened to Eliza, he might've lived.
> 
> Anyways! wrote this super quick, but I've been thinking about Amy's role in this episode, and I think Jake's obsession with the case would've affected her a lot but I see her being the supportive wife that completely understands him. idk, let me know your thoughts!!! 
> 
> Thanks for reading you guys are the best💕


	17. Loving you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set early season 4, fresh back from Florida and Amy is offered an undercover op job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop writing hurt/comfort stories - this is sorta flipped from ch 13: "Our son", this time Jake comforting Amy
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

After being away for six months, Jake is never taking this for granted. The pleasure of waking up with this woman in his arms, _this_ is so much better than the mornings in hot, humid, gross Florida. He’s missed every part. The soft sighs of contentment, her eyes shining in the early morning light, her smooth arms wrapped around him. He’s missed waking up to her hands carding through his curls or fingers trailing down his arm, thumb caressing his cheek down to his stubble. Jake’s not one to love mornings, but waking up to Amy tracing patterns along his face is very quickly making mornings his favorite part of the day. It’s been almost two months since he’s been back, and he can still name every part of Amy and being with Amy that he’d missed.

Today, as he blinks open his eyes with a smile, he’s met with deep brown eyes staring at him. Her fingers against his face stop as he meets her eyes and notices that they aren’t glowing like they usually do—they’re not soft or full of warmth. Instead, he sees fear and anxiety. He reads love in a way that communicates sadness. The moment he sees that, his smile falters and his heart drops.

“Ames?”

She’s silent as she moves her hand to the back of his neck, smoothing out the overgrown curls at the nape of neck.

“Are you—are you okay?”

She closes her eyes for a moment and her eyebrows furrow. Jake brings his hand to her chin and lifts it up, encouraging her to look at him.

“Hey, babe—what’s wrong?”

Amy lets out a breath and opens her eyes slowly to reveal tears pooling at the corners of her eyes, and Jake’s heart breaks. He hates seeing her sad. He hates that she’s hurting. He hates whoever or whatever caused the pain she’s feeling. Wordlessly, he lets his hand come up to caress her cheek and smiles softly and lovingly—an invitation, a promise that he’s here to listen, whatever might be going on in her head.

She returns his smile and flicks her eyes to look down as she sighs, speaking slowly, “So…yesterday…Holt asked me to—to help with an undercover op—he—”

As Amy pauses to take a breath, Jake’s eyebrows crease, staring intently at her—I mean, that’s great, he knows that she’s planning on taking the sergeant’s exam soon and going on this assignment would help boost her a lot. She’s also _always_ talked about wanting to go undercover, and is never one to back down from a challenge. So, he’s confused as to why she’s not jumping off the walls and animatedly telling him about how _incredible_ this opportunity is…unless—

“It’s three weeks—maybe a month long…and—and I can’t have any contact—and I, Jake I—”

A tear rolls down her cheek and Jake quickly wipes it away, then as she looks up at him through her eyelashes, he knows what she’s thinking. He knows that they’ve lost so much time, they were _just_ separated from each other for so long. And since his return, they’ve taken every minute to just _be together._ From lingering glances at work to hanging out with their friends at Shaw’s or just curled up on the couch together catching up on the TV shows he’s missed out on—they spent every waking (and non-waking) moment together. Any second apart from the other felt _wrong,_ it felt dangerously reminiscent of their recent separation.

He understands the pain in her eyes. He understands it because suddenly his heart weighs a thousand pounds and he wishes for the world to stop spinning and just let them lie together in their secure morning bubble, under Amy’s warm covers, away from anything that could separate them.

“Jake—I don’t want to. I don’t—but—Holt said it’d be good for my Sergeant application and—but, I can’t—you _just_ got back and I don’t want to have to—”

Jake hears the words echo silently through her sobs and he brings her head down to rest against him and strokes her hair as she cries softly into his t-shirt. After her soft whimpers subside, he waits a beat before saying, “You should take the assignment.”

He says it so confidently it even surprises himself. Of course, he doesn’t want her to go—for selfish reasons—but, he knows her, he _knows_ Amy Santiago. And Detective Santiago, well, she’s incredible at her job, she’s the smartest person he knows and she has dreams. He doesn’t even know what the op is but he knows she’d be perfect for it. And he can’t be the one to hold her back. So, he hates that she’d have to be apart from him – but he loves her, and love means sacrifice.

Amy pulls away to look at him, and her eyes are wide as she stutters, “Y-you—what—I sh-should? You—”

Jake takes a breath and pulls all his love for her into firm encouragement, “Yeah c’mon Ames, this would be so great for you! And, it would really help to jumpstart your future career as a sergeant. I mean, Holt _chose you,_ and I know that if he chose you that you’re gonna be _perfect_ for the job and there’s no one else who could do it.”

He sits up against the headboard of the bed, and she moves up with him, clutching onto his t-shirt now as she listens quietly to his words. Jake can tell that the gears in her mind are spinning, and _logically_ this makes sense—but, there’s the part of her that he knows is thinking with her heart. It’s in times like these that Jake knows he has to be the one speaking the voice of reason. As badly as his heart is tugging him the other way, ultimately, he knows what’s best for her.

“Ames—you’d be crazy to not take this opportunity. And, you have to know that I support you 100%.”

“…really?”

Her voice is soft and oh, so full of uncertainty—like she’d actually think he wouldn’t support her. Jake reaches down to grab her hand and lifts it up to his lips, placing a kiss and looking at her with the purest adoration.

“Of course, babe. 100%. Without a doubt, you are the smartest, most talented, badass woman I know and anyone that says otherwise can go to hell ‘cause they’re idiots.”

She sniffs and her eyes soften, and Jake can tell there’s still a hint of doubt, a speck of hesitancy in her eyes.

“But—you-you just got back…and, I feel like we’ve finally gotten back to normal, and things are going so great between us—and I know it’s only a month but it just feels so long. I mean, I don’t know about you but even when we’re apart for a few hours on different cases, I feel myself thinking about you and missing you…”

He wraps an arm around her and starts tracing patterns against her back, and he’s smiling at her words—the verbal confirmation that she feels exactly as he does. Sure, when they first reunited in Florida they weren’t really in sync—and even returning back to Brooklyn was tough on the both of them. But they were doing so well now, and even if things sucked sometimes, they’d rather go through the tough things together, than apart.

Amy shifts onto his lap, circling her arms around him and trying to bring herself even closer, as though any inch of space between them will cause him to disappear.

“Jake, I know that this is good for me, and I want to do it. Of course, I do…everything about the assignment is all I could ever dream of—”

She smiles for a brief moment before looking up deeply into his eyes and Jake can’t help but smile along with her.

“—but I can’t bear the thought of being apart from you again. I can’t…I don’t want to. Don’t want to—to leave you…”

Her eyes flick away from him and his fingers along her back freeze as she voices the last words. For a moment—time is suspended at the weight of the words. Avoiding his gaze, she tucks her head under his chin and he instinctively brings her closer so their bodies are pressed against each other. It’s been Jake’s biggest fear—being _abandoned_ , people leaving him. It’s the reason he’s never really been open about his feelings. Opening up and forming close relationships meant giving others the ability to hurt him and leave him. Over time, he’s learned to take that risk for people who are worth it, like his mother, the nine-nine and Amy.It’s something that he’s fearful of—the thought of people he loves leaving him, it’s happened many times before.

He’s thought about how maybe he’s not worth sticking around for. But while the fear runs deep, his love for Amy runs deeper. Carefully, he pulls his head back to lean down and rest his forehead against hers and he sees nothing but love—and he knows that she’d _never_ leave him—not like Roger, or Sophia...

“Jake I—”

“Sh,shh, it’s okay…” he stares at her and relishes in the comfort of holding her in his arms, having her wrapped up in him, “Let me ask you this, Ames—do you love me?”

Her eyebrows furrow and she frowns slightly.

“Of course, babe. I love you so much.”

She moves up to clutch onto his shoulder, grounding them to one another.

“Okay. Yea, I love you so much too. But, loving me is loving yourself, too.” Jake’s lips curl up a little, never missing a beat and speaking with so much certainty, “By loving yourself, by letting yourself pursue your dreams and goals—by taking on this assignment, Amy, by doing all these things—you’re loving _me_.”

Jake doesn’t know where all this is coming from but he’s letting himself share honestly, share everything he’s felt in his six months apart from her.

“You know I hated being in Florida, I hated being away from you. But we both knew that being apart was the best thing for us, it was our safest option. And we knew that _because_ we love each other. Gosh, I’d rather get shot in the leg again than spend another day apart from you—but, if it means I get to love you and you love me, then it’s worth it.”

They’re both smiling at each other now, through tears and hard memories. This is something Jake’s thought about a lot, but it’s the first time he’s voicing it and as he hears himself, he finds himself believing it even more.

“Jake…” she breathes out, then their lips are united to each other, full of a spectrum of emotions. Of separation and reunion, of hurt and joy. As they pull apart, Jake brings his hand to tangle in her hair and cradles her into him.

“And Amy, you’re not—not leaving me…” she nuzzles her face into his chest “…because you’re coming back. Just like I came back from Florida. You’re not leaving me, you’ll actually be loving me by doing this.”

She mumbles into his shirt, now wet with her silent tears, “I love you, Jake…you’re—I just—thank you.”

They sit there, Jake holding her in his arms, Amy’s body wrapped in his, with only the sounds of her soft sighs and him placing kisses against her head. After a while, Amy pulls away and looks at him.

“I know I’ll come back, and it’s only for a while but, I’ll still miss you.”

“Me too, Ames—I’ll miss you so much. But hey, you’re a pretty amazing detective with sergeant worthy skills so I bet you could take a three-week op down and get it wrapped up in two weeks.”

She smiles and lets out a laugh, raising her eyebrows.

“Yeah? Is that a challenge?”

“I mean…as long as you’re safe…but, yeah, I guess it is.”

He smirks at her, feeling an odd sense of calm wash through him as they joke around.

“Huh, well challenge accepted, detective. If it happens, do I get some sort of reward?”

She starts playing with the collar of his shirt and he grins.

“Oh, I don’t know, I’m sure I can think of something—what about—” he slips a hand under her shirt, and she shivers as he runs his hand up her lower back “—I don’t know, mind-blowing sex with the sexiest, hottest man?”

Amy pulls away suddenly looking amusedly at him and gasps dramatically, “Wait, Daniel Craig??”

Jake rolls his eyes at her, an innocent look on her face and he’s overcome with so much affection for her. Having her still in her arms he rolls them over so they’re laying flat on the bed with her pressed under him. She gasps, then starts laughing—and it’s music to Jake’s ears.

With his lips against her cheek, he mumbles, “Try again, babe.”

She shifts under him to come face to face, noses touching—”I mean, I guess you’re sexy too…” he sticks his lips out in the most dramatic pout and narrows his eyes, earning him another glorious chuckle from her.

“Alright, alright—you, Jake Peralta are _the_ hottest, sexiest, most attractive man in the entire world…and, if you’d like you could prove it to me right now?”

He smiles and connects their lips and while his heart still feels heavy with sadness—now, it feels protected, guarded in the hands of Amy. And he knows that through anything, any amount time apart from one another—he’ll still have a part of Amy with him, and she’ll have a part of him with her.

(he’ll come to realize a year later, that this realization is what gives him hope through the unfortunate eight weeks apart from Amy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it always ends in sex. gosh these two 😍
> 
> thanks for reading! comment requests and such! I'm running out of fresh/different ideas :)


	18. Sergeant Santiago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy's first day as a Sergeant!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's like 1am and wanted to write something and so I just started writing and this little piece of fluff came together
> 
> Suggested/Requested by Coolcoolcoolnodoubt, thanks for the list of ideas haha

As she stares into her reflection, her face is full of pride, heart thumping with excitement and mind spinning with a little anxiety. Amy looks into the mirror and sees the same woman who got through the police academy at the top of her class, who got put on a challenging case as an officer which then got her promoted to detective. She sees a person who spends hours to perfect her paperwork, who puts in the work to impress her superiors, works into the nights to get cases solved. And now, she's tucking in the shirt of her _Sergeant’s_ uniform. This day is momentous, a day which Amy’s dreamt off since she was a little girl hearing stories from her father, then as she took on leadership roles in high school, she knew that she wanted to be a leader — that she was made to be a leader. Of course, this is just the next step to her ultimate dream of becoming the youngest captain in the NYPD, but still, every step — academy to officer to detective and now, sergeant — each step is made up of both challenging and incredible moments in between, making this achievement that much more significant.

She’s adjusting her tie, moving to run her thumb over the letters of SANTIAGO etched into the nameplate. And as she straightens up, her husband-to-be’s loud voice breaks through her quiet buzz of excitement and nervousness.

“Darlinnngg?”

He’s started calling her that since their engagement, and the endearing nickname makes Amy melt every time. She hears his bare feet padding down the hall from the living room and before she can respond, he’s skidding into the bedroom in a blue button up, and boxers. She spots him from the reflection of the mirror and smiles up at him, as he stares back at her in awe.

Amy lifts her eyebrows, as he slowly makes his way towards where she’s stood, never taking his eyes off of her.

“What’s up, babe?”

Jake just shakes his head and wraps his arms around her waist from behind, leaning his chin on her shoulder, still staring at her reflection. Amy interlocks her hands with his against the navy fabric of her uniform and leans sideways against his cheek.

Jake hums then tilts his head slightly to give her a peck.

“You’re gorgeous, Ames.”

Amy looks down and blushes slightly. After all these years of dating Jake, you’d think she’d have gotten used to his compliments and all his sweetness. But, her adorable fiancé never fails to make her swoon and sort of dissolve into his embrace every time.

“Yeah? You like the uniform?”

“Hmm…” he looks her up and down in the mirror as if contemplating, then looks back up to meet her eyes “…no.”

She tilts her head and narrows her eyes at him.

“No?”

“No. I don’t like the uniform.”

He pushes back away from her, grabbing her shoulders to spin her around to face him. Amy squeals a little in surprise but quickly settles as he runs his hands up her arms, rubbing the fabric, then running a finger over her nameplate just like she had been doing.

“I don’t like the uniform, I like _you._ And I think you’re gorgeous, beautiful, hot, sexy, awesome, stunning…”

Amy grins and shakes her head at him, letting her hands wander up his arms as well, to his shoulders, looping through a few curls at the back of his neck.

“…and _you_ make the uniform look hot and beautiful. Not the other way around.”

She rolls her eyes affectionately and slides one hand to rest on his chest, caressing the faded blue fabric of his shirt.

“Jake, that’s so cheesy.”

“Hmm…but it’s true.”

He runs a finger along the collar of her shirt and as the tips grazes her neck, she sighs and curls her fingers against him, scratching up into his scalp.

“And, I think you’re hard-working, smart, wise, an incredible leader, awesome detective who sometimes spends too much time on paperwork—“

“Hey! It’s important to—“

He places a finger against her lips, chuckling at her defensiveness.

“An awesome detective and an intelligent wife-to-be who is going to kick ass at being NYPD’s best sergeant in history.”

Jake smiles brightly at her and _god_ it’s overwhelming to be so loved and supported by someone whom she loves just as much.

“You really think so?”

Amy can’t help the little voice of doubt that’ll always remain within her even after years of achievements and into this morning as she wakes up as a sergeant.

“Are you kidding me, Amy? You’re gonna kill it today! And tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow…all the days until you become a lieutenant, then captain.”

Her eyes soften as he strokes her cheek lovingly.

“You’re the best person I know, and I’m gonna miss staring at your face across our desks all day, and solving cases with you. But you’ve made _me_ — Jake Peralta, master pranker with desk drawers full of garbage — into a better person. Through all my crappiness and childish behavior, you made _me_ into a better person, even before we were dating — you’ve made me into a better detective, better at my job. Which is why I know you’re going to be a great sergeant and the officers in your squad are all going to be better people— better at what they do — because of you.”

Her eyes are glassy when he finishes, and as she blinks, a tear falls down.

“Dammit Peralta, I already did my make up why are you making me cry?”

He smiles as he wipes her tear away and kisses her cheek.

“Point is, you’re gonna do great, Ames. And I’m so so proud of you.”

Amy smiles up at him, letting the words sink in and wash away that last bit of doubt or the nervousness hollowing her stomach, then leans up to kiss him. It’s soft and slow but one that she melts into and just _feels_ his love and affection for her. She's smiling as they pull apart and shifts to adjusts his shirt collar — _damn,_ she’s always loved Jake in his signature flannels, but on some rare occasions, he brings out his fancier work clothes like this lighter blue button up, and it’s always a treat. Its warm fabric sits snugly around his shoulders and is slightly loose against his chest. Amy runs her fingers down the fabric, and looks back up into his eyes to see him practically _glowing._

“I wore this today for you.”

“For me?”

“Yeah, I don’t know, today’s a big day and deserves more than just an every day flannel and a hoodie.”

His smile spreads as he pushes back from her, and walks to the dresser.

“I’m even gonna wear my navy tie to match with yours!”

He quickly pads back to her as he wraps the tie around his neck, and Amy reaches to help him tie it, unable to stop smiling as she works her fingers through the cloth material. Struck by how supportive he is and how incredibly luck she was to be getting married to him so soon. Her lips are still curled up into a wide smile as she finishes up and pats his chest before looking up at his soft eyes again.

“Babe, this is so sweet.”

“Hm, well I just wanted to honor this huge moment y’know? We’re a team now that you’ve agreed to married me and I want to celebrate you in every little way I can.”

“I love you so much, Jake Peralta.”

“And I love you…Sergeant Santiago.”

He’s grinning widely until her lips smash against his, letting themselves sink into each other’s embrace, moving their lips against each other. Amy sighs into him and pulls his lip - and just as her hand is traveling up his shirt and running along his bare back, Jake pulls away.

“Alright, as much as I would _love_ to celebrate and commemorate your first day as sergeant — I also don’t want you to be late on your first day.”

She bites her lip and smiles at him before glancing at the clock by their bed.

“Right. We should probably get going.”

He stretches out a hand to her and she takes it before glancing down, choking back a laugh.

“Jake, is part of celebrating and honoring me also not wearing any _pants_?”

Jake looks down and indeed, he’s still clad in just his boxers. His eyes widen as he joins her in laughing.

“I mean…that’s _not_ a bad idea. Do you want me to? Ames, if you asked me to go to work in my boxers I totally would.”

Amy smacks his chest and rolls her eyes at him, reaching over to the dresser to grab a pair of black jeans, passing it to him.

“No, please don’t go to work in just your boxers.”

He fake pouts as he pulls his pants up and Amy reaches down to zip it up and button it for him, leaning close to his ears, and whispering, “That’s a sight that I want to keep all to myself.”

Then she steps back and smirks at him, looking him up and down, adjusting his tie then patting down some wild curls on his head. He does the same, tucking a stray hair behind her ear and then kissing her cheek.

“Alright, detective we better get going if we want to stop and get some of that good coffee on the way.”

“10-4, Sergeant.”

She kisses him once more for that, and every time she sees him in his blue shirt and tie throughout her day (which is way less than she’d like), she feels a surge of pride and comfort in the knowledge that her fiancée believes in her, and that’s all that matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fun fact: I started writing Jake wearing a flannel, then went back to check the episode for what color flannel and realized he wasn't wearing one! Instead, he wears the nice blue dress shirt that was described and dang I love the signature flannels but he looks so good in these non-flannel/nicer looking outfits!!
> 
> Also! This is the first ep that Jake calls Amy "darling" so had to include that 🥰
> 
> As always, thanks for the kudos and comments - keep letting me know your thoughts and if you have requests, this series might just go on forever.


	19. Your butt is the bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up on their 2nd wedding anniversary

Jake wakes up with a smile on his face. It’s May 15th, 2020 and his wife _,_ mother-to-be, and love of his life is curled up into his side. Her hands are clutching onto this t-shirt and head tucked against his shoulder. Ever since her pregnancy, she’s become extra tired and just _always exhausted._ It’s become natural for Jake to wake up before Amy and he relishes in the quiet hours of the mornings — enjoying his wife asleep in his arms. The way she mumbles sleepily, or how she shifts ever so slightly closer to him when he moves, and of course, the pleasure of exploring her body with his hands. He’ll never grow tired of feeling her soft skin under his touch, and as he trails his fingers down her back to slip under her shirt he feels her hum and slot her leg between his, scooting closer to his body — well, as close as she can with the bump between them now.

Jake kisses her hair and breathes her scent in.

“g’morning, Ames”

“hmphh”

Jake’s laughter vibrates through his chest and Amy groans against him, nuzzling further into his neck - a sign that she’s still tired and doesn’t plan on getting out from under the covers or Jake’s arms. And really, Jake would be all for a lazy day-off together, he’s happy to hold his wife in his arms and cuddle till noon, but today’s not just any normal day.

He brings his hand up to run through her hair and she sighs, wrapping her arm around his torso, keeping her face tucked into his neck.

“Babe, wake up.”

“Shhhh you’re so _loud_.”

Jake chuckles then scoots down so that he’s facing her, resting his forehead against hers, and pecking her nose. He sees a small smile forming and continues placing soft kisses on her cheek.

“M’sleeping…”she huffs, keeping her eyes closed “go back to sleep Jake.”

Jake rests his hand on her lower back, slowly letting it drift down, watching her sleepy smile and bringing his other hand up to trace her features, starting with her adorably scrunched up eyebrows.

“Hmm…nope not today. We gotta get up, babe.”

Her eyelids twitch as he runs his finger down her nose to her lips, and she murmurs against it, “Whyyy-mm”

He covers her mouth and leans forward to whisper against her ear, “Because, my darling wife,” he bites back a smile and pecks her cheek before continuing, “there’s a bomb in our bed.”

Amy’s eyes flutter open as he pulls back to look at her — frowning and confused.

“Wh-What d—”

Then his hand that was rubbing her back moves down to cup her butt, squeezing it rather tightly. And, causing Amy to jump a little and squeal.

“Jake! Mmmh—”

His lips are on hers before she can get a word out and Amy reciprocates with as much energy as she can, her hand coming up to his cheek, thumb running down his jaw before pulling away and slowly opening her eyes, smiling.

Jake grins widely at her, pressing his lips to hers quickly once more before mumbling against it, “Ya butt—your butt is the bomb. It always is, babe. Happy Anniversary.”

Amy’s eyes glow brightly as he pulls back and runs his hands through her hair, smiling at her.

“Jake…” Her eyes dart across his face, "oh my god…” her lips curl slowly into a soft, loving smile “…is it May 15th already?”

Jake hums and looks lovingly into her eyes.

“Yeah…and, I have some stuff planned for us. Nothing much!” Jake adds, as he sees her eyes widen, “don’t worry, just—I thought it’d still be nice to celebrate.”

He grins a brilliant smile, pushing himself to sit up and lean against the headboard of their bed, untangling himself from the covers.

“Mmm no Jake, that’s—I’m—” she grunts as she shifts up to join her husband, who, for a morning on a day off is _very_ eager to get out of bed.

“Alright, you stay here and I’ll go make us some breakfast.”

Jake leans down to kiss her forehead and she grabs his arm, pulling him back towards her.

“Noo, babe can we just—just stay in bed for a bit…?”he turns to see her gorgeous brown eyes shining and lip pulled out, and she looks so cute and also so tired as she pouts —

“…please? Don’t go…”

He sighs, her doe eyes and everything about her adorable, tired face makes him weak as he sinks back down into the mattress. Then, pulling up a pillow behind his back, he stretches out his arms to her. She grins at him and crawls in, leaning with her back against his chest and plopping herself down between his legs.

Amy sighs as Jake’s arms circles around her waist, placing his palms against her bump.

“Mmm, happy anniversary babe.”

Jake grins against her neck as she leans her head back on his shoulder, interlocking their hands together.

“Can’t believe it’s been two years.”

And he really can’t. It’s been two years of marriage — something the Jake five years ago never thought would happen. He’d always imagined himself living alone for the rest of his life, solving crime, then going out heroically in a _Die Hard-_ like explosion. But now, he had so many other things in his life that were much more important to him. So many other things to look forward to, so many memories to treasure. And Jake counts these past two years as some of the best years of his life.

Amy sighs and trickles her fingers up and down his forearm, before clasping her hand to his and bringing it up to her lips.

She sighs tiredly before mumbling, “M’sorry I forgot it was today, our anniversary — I can’t even keep track of days and I’m so tired and probably won’t be much fun today with all that—”

“Hey, hey, Ames…” he shifts his hand to her chin tilting it sideways to look at him “…oh my god, don’t say that. You’re literally carrying our _child,_ babe, I’m just happy to be with you.”

He kisses her cheek and runs a thumb over her belly as she hides her face in his neck. And right then it dawns on him that this time next year — on their third anniversary, they won’t be alone anymore. Jake sits there with one hand mindlessly stroking Amy’s arm and the other continuing to draw little circles on her belly, all the while marveling at the fact that he’s been married for _two years —_ two incredibly dope years, might he add. And now, they were pregnant with their first child, and he’s never been more in love.

“So…” her voice buzzes against his neck and he only pulls her closer “two years of marriage…”

Jake smiles against her hair as she plays with his fingers.

“…what were your highlights of this year?”

He chuckles, reminiscent of their anniversary last year — before being rudely interrupted by a bomb threat. They’ve really come a long way since then, and today they were not only in the safety of their modest apartment, but they were no longer debating over having children, and instead, they were both happily awaiting the arrival of their baby.

“Hmm… well, I think my top one is a tie between deciding to start trying, finding out you were pregnant…I guess just creating this little peanut with you is my highlight.”

“Jake…”

He pokes her belly as she hums and turns around — rather ungracefully, struggling to move her body around to fully face him — and Jake bites back a laugh as he helps gather her onto his lap, so that she’s straddling him.

And as he looks into her eyes, he now sees that they’re glassy with unshed tears and he immediately frowns, drawing his eyebrows together.

“Ames, you okay? Are you feeling fine?”

She just nods, and leans down to kiss him sweetly, lips molding together, his hand slipping up to rest on her back as her hand curls up against his cheek. Jake pushes her closer to him and as she complies, sinking into the kiss, she gets a little too close, her stomach bumping up against his chest and they pull away, laughing.

“I love you so much, Jake. Thanks for starting a family with me…” she looks down, then back up at him, and a single tear is rolling down her cheek which Jake quickly wipes away.

“Ames, baby…”

She sniffs and shakes her head, cupping his face and looking deeply into his eyes.

“Jake, on our wedding day I said that I’ve never been happier…but the truth is, even today, two years later — I’ve still never been happier than I am now…”

She smiles sweetly at him, and now tears are starting to form in his eyes.

“…and the thing is, it's you. _You_ just make me happier. Every day I get to be with you is always better. I am so, so in love with you, Jake Peralta.”

She leans down to kiss him again and they’re smiling against each other’s lips as they pull away.

“Gosh, I love you so much, Ames…and every day I get to be with you is always better, _you_ make me better.”

They stay there for a moment, sitting in pure bliss, smiling with nothing but love in each other’s eyes.

Amy’s the first to break the silence, carding her fingers through his hair.

“So…what did you have planned for us today?”

Jake smiles as he rubs her back.

“Well, that, is for me to know, and for you to find out.”

Amy pouts and whines, “Jakeee, but I wanna know!”

He laughs at her and pecks her lips

“Okay, babe well we’ll be going out somewhere later — which shall remain a surprise…but, till then, I’m gonna make breakfast, and…after...”

He moves his lips up against her ear, “…I’d like to remind you how much of a bomb your butt is.”

Amy snorts as he pulls away and rolls her over so that she’s sitting up beside him, as he starts trailing kissing down her neck.

She giggles as he looks up at her, then is interrupted by a loud grumbling from her stomach, to which Jake raises his eyebrows, amusedly.

“Looks like someone’s hungry.”

“It’s the baby!!”

“Right, okay c’mon”

He gets up off the bed and reaches to help her up.

“Jake?”

He pulls her wrist and she clambers off to stand in front of him.

“Yeah babe?”

“For the record, your butt is the bomb as well…and I love your butt.”

And to emphasize, she reaches both hands around to squeeze and he jumps, laughing.

“Well, if that’s the case, our child is gonna have a double bomb butt.”

He’s grinning at her as she rolls her eyes and drags him out the room, and everything feels so familiar and old—yet filled with so much more — so much to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was just pure fluff and so random?! but! I wanted to write about their 2nd anniversary and we never got to see it. I think it happens around when Amy’s pregnant? Not sure, but it’s around then!! 
> 
> Thanks always for reading :) and for all the requests! I may start a new one-shot collection, this has been so much fun ❤️  
> appreciate your kudos and comments 🥰


	20. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after "The Cruise" 3x13   
> after the first I LOVE YOU ❤️

Amy sighs as she wakes up to a gentle rocking beneath her, a fresh ocean breeze and the smell of her boyfriend — a scent she’s grown familiar to over the past several months. Their naked limbs are tangled under the covers and she’s very comfortably nestled in his side, tucked under his chin as his arms curl around her body protectively. The physicality of it all is familiar, like any other morning, Amy feels content and safe wrapped up in Jake. The feeling of his warm torso pressed against her, his toned arms splayed around her back. And yet this morning, she feels different —a little lighter, kinda dizzy, giddy, all of which doesn’t have to do with the fact that they’re on a cruise ship. Something of warmth and intimacy stemming deep in her heart. A bubbling of happiness and being completely entranced by this new feeling, a declaration only verbalized last night.

_I love you  
_ _Noice. Smort.  
_ _love you, too._

These feelings have been spinning in Amy for weeks now and finally, last night as they went through activities surrounded by widows and old people on the ship, she knew there was no one else whom she’s felt this in love with. She understood what these feelings were and how she feels about Jake — how she _truly_ feels. And she was tired of holding back, or waiting for the right moment. She loves this man, and is pretty sure he’s _the one_ for her. And what a wonderful feeling to love and be loved just as much.

“Morning, Ames”

She’s brought out of her thoughts by a soft voice against her hair, a hand rubbing up her back, causing shivers down her spine. Amy hums and tilts her head up to look at him, and _yeah,_ she loves him alright. And she’s going to take every opportunity to tell him, now that the initial nervousness has been crossed.

“I love you, Jake,” she whispers as a wide smile overtakes her face.

His eyes soften and he pulls her body closer, turning so that her body is pressed against his, half on top of him. And Amy uses this new position to lay her head on his pillow, right beside his head, and brings her hand to his jaw, sinking in the closeness and intimacy.

“I love you too, Ames.”

She smiles, and with their lips already so close, she feels him take a breath before they meet. The tender feeling of his lips against hers, now laced with more passion, more affection and _love._ They’re both grinning as they pull away slightly, unable to contain this newfound feeling for each other.

“Y’know I was gonna do it…” Jake tucks a strand of hair behind her ear as she furrows her eyebrows and leans her forehead on his, “…I was gonna say it…was gonna tell you I love you first.”

She smiles then slips her hand around his neck to run her fingers up the short curls there.

“Hmm…well, I beat you to it — gotta be quicker next time, babe.”

She smirks and her tone is playful and teasing as she twists a curl around her finger.

“Yeah, I guess so.”

Amy’s ready to quip back at a joke she expected him to pull out — but it dies at the tip of her tongue as she hears the tone of his voice. Usually, the Jake Peralta she knows would retort with something witty in their teasing and competitive nature. Yet right now, her boyfriend’s voice is soft and she can feel the slight tension in his arms around her. She pulls back a little to look at his face, his eyes flicking to anywhere but hers.

“Babe, you okay?”

He sighs, “I’m just, I guess I’m sorry—for not being able to express feelings earlier. You know, you said…you’d mentioned that—”

_Whenever we get emotional he’s like noice, smort._

She _had_ said that earlier when they were helping Judy out. It was all in good fun, though — Amy knows Jake has a hard time with emotions, but she still loves him just as much. She loves that he’s a little playful, that they can have fun teasing each other. 

“—and, I feel so stupid. It’s been like this since the beginning and I wish I could be better.”

Amy frowns a little, taken aback by this sudden confession, the sudden vulnerability that is rarely expressed by her boyfriend. Immediately, she shifts back, as if getting a better view of his face would help her understand what’s going through that mind of his. 

“Jake…”

Her hand wraps tightly around his bicep, rubbing his upper arm down then back up to rest on his shoulder.

“…you’re not stupid.”

He shakes his head, “No, I mean, you’re not wrong, I have a hard time being emotional, in general and I want to be better. I mean that’s the whole reason I didn’t ask you out before Teddy did.”

She cringes a little at her ex’s name, but smiles at him, comfortingly — intertwining their hands together. 

“Hey, but look at us now.”

“Yeah I know, but I just—I almost lost my chance with you only because I couldn’t work up the nerve to ask you—to just face my emotions. And sometimes, even though we’re dating now — I feel like I’m still the same. The same idiot who can’t get a grip on his own emotions. Like you’re always the one to initiate and I’ll never be good enough for you.”

Jake opens his mouth to continue, but Amy speaks up before he can.

“Jake, don’t say that.”

“But I—“

“Stop. Okay? Don’t, just—babe, _of course_ you’re good enough for me. You always have been. I was just too blind to see it before. But _I love you,_ and don’t ever think or say that you’re not good enough for me.”

Jake narrows his eyes at her, eyebrows pulled together in deep thought, his mind probably spinning with more insecurities, so Amy continues—hoping to put him at ease. To really show him how much she loves him, insecurities and all.

“You have your guard up, we both do, we’re both cautious when it comes to our emotions which is why it took so long for us to get together. But I wouldn’t change it for anything. You’ve changed so much since I met you and I have too. We’ve both changed since we started dating — for the better. Jake, we make each other better and yeah maybe you have a hard time expressing emotions, but look at you now — you sharing _this—”_

She lifts her hand back up to his cheek and looks into his eyes lovingly “—this, is already a huge step for you. And, we’ll continue to take steps _together._ And you’ll continue to make me into a better person.”

Jake takes a breath then brings his hand up over hers, leaning into her touch.

“Okay, yeah. I’m sorry I sprung this on you I didn’t—“

“Hey,” she uses her other hand to cover his mouth, “ _stop apologizing,_ Jake, we’re partners, you’re my _boyfriend,_ we’re supposed to share our concerns and anxieties with each other. So don’t apologize for being yourself.”

She feels his lips curling up under her hand and she moves it away to see him smiling affectionately at her.

“Thank you, Ames. I’ll work harder — it’s, you just mean too much to me and I can’t imagine a world without you. I _want_ to be better at feelings and shit, I want to be a better person and you make me one.”

Amy basically melts into those words, cradling his head into her chest and using her legs to bring him closer, placing a kiss on his head then murmuring against his hair.

“You already _are_ a better person, Jake — I love you, and I’m never gonna leave you, okay?”

He nods against her chest, then she feels soft lips against her collarbone and a muffled, “I love you, too”

They lay there, intertwined, Jake’s ear pressed to her chest against her heartbeat — one that feels like it’s racing but also probably about to explode with love, love, love. Amy’s lips find his forehead and she’s pressing sweet, lazy kisses against him when he turns his head up to meet her eyes. She pecks his nose and he laughs, leaning up to meet her lips in a languid and tender kiss. Falling into the feeling of just _being_ with each other. Yeah, they were deep in love and _god_ she never wants to let him go. She wants to live in this precious, sacred moment together.

As they pull apart, Jake mumbles against her lips, “So what activities do we have planned for today?”

Amy feels her heart expand even more at her boyfriend’s incredible thoughtfulness. That he’d do these activities _for_ her. I mean, she knows Jake would never willingly participate in all these activities literally geared towards old couples and widows. She smiles and her eyes glisten a little, knowing already that he has no need to be insecure about his feelings — that he’s already being so open and thoughtful, showing how much he cares for her.

“God, I love you so much Jake.”

He lets out a laugh and kisses her cheek, which makes her blush a little. The seemingly small act of affection making her swoon and feel dizzy all over again.

“I love you too, babe but don’t we have to get going if we wanna make it to the first activity of this morning?”

Amy hums and runs her hands through his hair, as her feet, currently slotted between his, run up and down his calf.

“Mmhm…I don’t know, I think I just wanna stay in bed…just, y’know be together?”

Jake’s eyes light up at her, sighing as she runs her fingers down to the nape of his neck.

“Really??”

“Yeah, I just wanna be with you right now…I don’t care what we do, I just want you.”

Jake smiles, running his hand through her hair.

“I love you so much.”

“Love you too, babe.”

She giggles as he flips them so he’s hovering over her, running his hands down her arms, leaning down to kiss her neck.

“Let me make love to you, Amy.”

She sighs and somehow as he trails kisses down her bare chest, it isn’t just about pleasure and being close to each other anymore. It’s much, much more — each kiss is filled with promise and a future. In every touch, she feels cared and loved. There’s no holding back, she’s all in — and she’s fallen hard into Jake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! leave comments about what you thought! I love reading them:)
> 
> I have a few half-written pieces I'll post if I can finish them, but this collection may be coming to an end soon (honestly didn't think it would last this long) I have other WIPs so check those out if you're interested...or request one-shots on here and maybe this will never end lol.


	21. You're important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake wakes up at 4:37am and Amy has some bad news, but he's there to support her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyhey! It's been so long! Enjoy this little peraltiago hurt/comfort ❤️
> 
> I'll share the status on invisible string (my multichap fic) in the end notes!

Jake feels his heart lurch to a stop and thumping a mile a minute at the same time. He sits upright in their bed and finds Amy’s spot to be empty — but also warm, which means she’s gotten up not long ago. And on any other day, this would be normal but the room is still dark and the clock by their bedside table indicates that it’s currently 4:37AM — which is way too early, even for Amy Santiago. Call it boyfriend instincts or incredible intuition, but Jake knows something’s wrong. And as he hears soft mumbling down the hall, followed by sniffles and muted whimpers — his heart breaks. All of a sudden sleep seems unimportant because something’s wrong, and something’s hurting Amy. He’s up on his feet, not even feeling the coolness of the floor against his bare feet as he quickly pads down the hall, flicking on a lamp on the way.

“How long will it be?”

Amy’s cuddled onto the couch with her phone in one hand, the other clutching a wad of tissues as she folds her legs up tucking her feet under and rubbing her arms a little. Jake’s moving forward in an instant, grabbing a throw blanket and laying it on her legs.

As she realizes Jake’s presence, Amy looks up and Jake notices that her eyes are puffy, cheeks wet and he feels his heart shatter into pieces, and god he loves her so much. She manages a small smile as Jake immediately wraps his arms around her, softly stroking her hair as she continues talking to whoever’s on the phone.

“Okay…” she sniffs and Jake feels a shiver flow through her body, which causes him to draw her closer into his arms so that her cheek is resting against his chest.

“Th—thanks Nico I—I’ll try and be there soon.”

Jake doesn’t know what could be happening, but he knows it must be extremely important and serious if her older brother was calling her so early in the morning. His mind is racing with worst-case scenarios and he starts panicking. Something happened and Amy’s not okay, which means Jake isn’t okay and he _needs_ to do everything in his power to fix it. But now isn’t the time to panic — his girlfriend needs him. They’ve been dating for over two years now, and Jake just moved in to Amy’s place a month ago, which truly marks a huge moment in their relationship. He’s never been happier, living with someone else.

Amy’s hung up the phone and is staring at it in her hands, her body stiff and frozen in place as Jake continues to rub her back in a soothing, comforting motion. The room is silent, but he can practically hear the gears turning in Amy’s head, the anxiety building up in her. By now, he’s become familiar with every expression, gesture, nervous tic and reaction. He’s memorized every inch of her in a way that his goldfish brain has never done before. And right now, she’s displaying a mix of emotions that Jake hasn’t seen before. He’s seen anxiety, talked her through panic attacks and held her as they cried when he had to leave for Florida. He’s seen happiness in many forms, her adorable dorky excitement that sometimes comes with dancing, and he’s seen pure unadulterated affection. But right now, her face is blank and unmoving.

Cautiously but affectionately, Jake reaches to tilt her chin towards him, and when her eyes land on his, Jake swears he sees a slight glimmer, a reflection of the dim orange lamp lighting the room. And for a moment, her eyes soften, then, she breaks.

A loud sob breaks the silence and all of a sudden, her face is pressed into his chest. The shock lasts all of one second and Jake welcomes her whole form into his arms, her legs coming up on to his lap and she’s small and cradled in his arms. 

Jake rakes his hand through her tangled hair, and runs a thumb along her bare forearm as he feels her shake in his arms. Her face is buried in his now soaked t-shirt and her sobs are intensifying, as she’s now gasping into him, clutching onto to his bicep like he’s the only thing that can ground her in the world spinning around.

“Hey, hey” Jake presses his lips against her hair, softly whispering, “shh…Ames, babe it’s okay. I’m here, you’re okay…”

Jake rocks her in his arms, continuing to whisper comforting words in a flurry of _I love yous_ and _I'm here,_ running his hand up and down her back.

As her tears start to subside and her breathing regulates back to normal, Jake keeps his arms firmly around her, and they sit there in Amy’s soft whimpers and Jake’s soft kisses. They’re practically intertwined on the couch now, Amy’s legs bent into his, her head resting in the crook of his neck and her arms around his torso as his draw her impossibly closer.

Then, after several minutes, she pulls away slightly and looks up at him. Jake’s eyes are full of concern and worry — but so much love, love, _love._

Amy sniffs and several tears trickle down her cheeks as Jake swipes them away with his thumb, leaning in to kiss her forehead softly, an unspoken invitation for her to talk to him — that he was there to listen, an affirmation that no matter how hard things were, he was here to stay, he wasn’t going anywhere.

Amy sighs and fiddles with the collar of his t-shirt, before resting her arm on his shoulder.

“I—I—“ her voice is barely audible, and she has to take a breath before whispering, “it’s —m-my dad, he’s…”

Jake’s eyebrows draw together in concern and cups her cheek gently.

“…my dad’s in the hospital and…something’s wrong with his heart…it-it seems pretty serious and I —”

She sighs deeply and screws her eyes shut and shakes her head attempting and failing to keep several tears from flowing out.

“Hey, Ames…it’s okay, you don’t have to talk, it’s fine just…”

She opens her eyes and blinks away the remaining tears, smiling softly at him.

“No, no..I—it’s, he’s in surgery right now and I don’t know…he’s-he’s I—“

Amy pushes her face back into his chest and mumbles against his already soaked shirt

“I can’t—I need to see him—he can’t just…what if he doesn’t—”

Her voice dissolves into sobs again but she doesn’t have to finish her sentence for Jake to know.

“Shh, babe, I know—it’s—your dad is strong, it’s…he won’t…I don't...he can't...”

Jake doesn’t know what to say or how to finish the sentence—because, he doesn’t know. He doesn’t know how serious or what will happen. And it’s currently five in the morning and they’re both exhausted — but she needs him. She needs all the support she can get now.

She cries for a little longer, through Jake’s whispering and just as he’s kissing along her hairline, she pulls back suddenly — eyes wide as she looks up at him.

“I have to go.” She fumbles, attempting to climb off Jake’s lap, “I-I have to—“

Jake pulls her back onto his lap, his embrace unwavering.

“Ames—Amy, hey—“

She looks at him confused.

“Wh-what—Jake, I have to drive up to Jersey t-to see my family—my mom is—I need to be there and-“

Jake just shakes his head, and she stops, still wearing her confused expression

“Ames—I’ll drive. It’s five in the morning. I’ll drive you up to Jersey, we can—we can go together—uh, um, if you want..?”

Looking at her still frowning Jake realizes that maybe she doesn’t even what him there with her — maybe she just needs to be alone?

“What? Jake, no, I can’t make you do that—it’s a long drive, and you were gonna meet your mom for lunch tomorrow and at least one of us needs to go into work and Holt will probably—“

“—Holt will understand, and I can reschedule with my mom, Ames—I can drive you, I can go with you—I-I’m your boyfriend and, I just want to be here for you…so…”

Amy smiles at him, running her hand through his hair affectionately.

“Jake, that’s sweet—b-but you don’t _have_ to. You know, it’s okay—I’ll be fine—it’s just a few hours and I—“

Jake shakes his head again and smiles at her, this time placing his finger on her lips to stop her from rambling.

“Babe, do you want me to come with you?”

Amy sighs, leaning down to lay her head on his shoulder, mumbling against his neck.

“Yeah… of course, I want you with me…this is so hard and I don’t know…but just I don’t want to be a burden to you. You shouldn’t have to do this—I don’t know how long I’ll be gone and there are other important things—you-you can’t just leave to come up with me f-for several weeks and—”

She sighs again, and pulls back away to look at him nervously, but Jake’s face is etched with a deep fondness and love.

“Amy… don't say that. You're never a burden to me. _You_ are what's important to me. And there will never be anything more important than you. I will always, always drop everything and come running to you — and, right now, I know you’re strong and can handle yourself perfectly fine, but whatever you need, I’m here. Whatever happens, I’m here…babe, I’m not leaving.”

Amy’s lip starts quivering again as she whispers, “Jake…”

“And, I’ll call Holt later and tell him—I’m _sure_ he’ll understand. Everything will be fine. I’m sure the nine-nine can handle themselves, even with their two best detectives gone.”

He smirks as she lets out a choked laugh which causes tears to trickle out of the corners of her eyes, but she smiling widely at him.

“I love you so much.”

She leans up to kiss him tenderly as his arms tighten around her waist, melting into her warmth.

“I love you too, Ames.”

Jake smiles and pecks her lips once more before moving to stand up, bringing her up with him.

“Alright, why don’t you go get in the shower while I pack some clothes and things for the road…”

She raises her eyebrows at him.

“…okay, I’ll pack some things, and you can organize everything into our suitcase while I hop in the shower later.”

She smiles knowingly at him, and even through her puffy eyes and frazzled hair, she’s still so beautiful. He smiles back, and runs his thumb across her cheek.

“And, Ames…I meant what I said—I’m here for you…if you wanna talk, or not talk. If you wanna cry or just—anything…whatever you need it.”

Amy nods and wraps her arms around his neck, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

“Thanks, babe. It—it means a lot…”

And as she pads towards this shower, Jake’s still exhausted and fighting sleep, making his way to the kitchen to brew some coffee. But Jake's also full of love for this woman, and while he loves celebrating and experiencing all the happy moments together with her, he feels so fortunate to get to be the person that holds her as she cries, to go through the hard things together. It feels special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! leave a comment, you all inspire me with ideas and I now have a hard time letting go of this series, but it's gone on for SO LONG 💕💕
> 
> OKAY so if you're following along on my multip chap fic (if you aren't check it out [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731034/chapters/62480875)) I know I haven't posted in awhile and y'all are waiting SO PATIENTLY. I'm so sorry!! Life just got super busy, but I haven't forgotten, and I'm working on the next chapter now, hopefully will post it by the end of this week! But that fic is special to me and want it to be thought out and not rushed just to post it. However, all this to say, thank you !! for your patience and for sticking around.


	22. Night Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy hates the night shift -- she wakes up at sunset and it's messed up her body clock and it just sucks. But mainly because Jake isn't there.
> 
> Requested by Coolcoolcoolnodoubt :)

It’s horrible. Everything sucks — it’s really the worst. Waking up to the sun setting, when traffic is at its peak and it’s a cacophony of honks, construction and angry New Yorkers yelling at each other, all filtering through her bedroom window. To say Amy’s exhausted, would be an understatement. The night shift has taken a toll on her entire life. It’s completely messed up her body clock and routines. She hasn’t been able to do _anything_ normal in forever. The only people she’s seen is the squad — CJ was right, her family’s definitely forgotten her face, she hasn’t gone out for drinks with Kylie since before Florida, and she can’t even get coffee at her favorite cafe because they’re closed by the time she wakes up. Nothing good has come out of the night shift. And the worst part of it is, Jake hasn’t been able to go back to work — in lieu of her shooting him in the leg. It’s just made everything worse. She always comes home tired and then has to wake up and go to work _without Jake._

Don’t get her wrong, it’s been incredible to have her boyfriend back in New York, to have him to come home to and cuddle with at night. It just sucks to sit at work and look up and still see an empty desk.

The evening sun hits her face as she reaches blindly over to shut off the insisting buzzing of her alarm clock. She groans and flips over, intent on cuddling up against her boyfriend’s warm body, only to find it empty. She blinks open her eyes into the dim room and sits up, taking in the empty space beside her.

She shuffles off the bed, wrapping a blanket over her shoulders tightly and yawns as she makes her way down the hall squinting into the glowing kitchen light and following the glorious scent of freshly brewed coffee. She makes a beeline for the coffee, pouring herself a cup and looking down at the handwritten note right by it.

 _Good_ _Morning (evening), Babe!  
_ _Made some coffee, gon to get some bagels!  
_ _brb! Love you  
_ _< 3  
_ _Jake_

Amy smiles down at the note as she takes a sip of coffee, feeling both the warmth of the liquid and her immense love for this man rush through her. Despite not having to go to work, Jake’s also tried to sleep when Amy’s sleeping so that they can at least get some time together. But, ever since he’s upgraded from crutches to the cane, he’s been taking any chance to be outside and not trapped in a small apartment — he’s already been trapped in Florida for six months, he doesn’t need any more torture. And apparently this morning, he’s taken that opportunity to limp down to Amy’s favorite bagel store and grab breakfast — at dinner time.

She’s just feeling the caffeine hit her, wishing exhaustion away, as she hears the door open and Jake shuffle through the hall. She smiles as she hears him humming quietly, in what she’s discovered he does when he’s particularly happy or excited about something. It’s quite endearing and she loves him for it.

He’s so focused on placing the paper bag down and doing a little dance around the counter that he doesn’t realize Amy’s leaning against the counter, still wrapped in a blanket and suppressing a giggle.

“AHh!”

He squeals (actually, really squeals) and jumps back.

“Oh my god, babe! I didn’t see you there.”

Amy laughs and shrugs her shoulders as she sets her mug down to pads over to him, dragging the blanket still wrapped around her body as she slides straight into Jake.

“Mmm, you seem pretty happy for what should be six in the morning.”

Jake chuckles and welcomes her into his arms, wrapping her in the warmest bear hug. Amy hums contentedly and nuzzles her face into the crook of his neck, pressing up against his chest, getting as close to her boyfriend as possible.

“Well, I wanted to get a special breakfast for us today…”

Amy tilts her head up, his hand running through her hair, as she mumbles sleepily.

“Special?”

“Mmhm…”

He shifts slightly to take out the contents of the bag and Amy turns her head, leaning her cheek against his chest, and wrapping her arms tightly around him.

“s’that my favorite bagel?”

Jake smiles as she also reaches to pull the paper bag over and peer inside.

“oh my god, babe did you get cinnamon rolls?”

He hums and brushes past her hand to pull out a bag of sweet, sweet cinnamon rolls and Amy’s got a wide smile on her face, pulling back as Jake takes out a roll and lifts it up for her to take a bite.  
“Mmm…”

Amy sighs and licks her lips, savoring the sweet flavor as Jake takes a bite himself.

“Mm—so what’s so special about today, is it my birthday or something?”

She jokes and peers at him through her eyelashes.

Jake’s eyebrows furrow and he sets the pastry down on a napkin, and licks his fingers before cocking his head and frowning slightly.

“Well, I did miss your birthday this year…when I…”

Right…that was a horrible thing to joke about. Her birthday, her first one since they started dating, was spent apart from each other. Honestly, Amy didn’t think much of it, she actually would’ve forgotten about it if it weren’t for her mother calling her or Rosa taking her out for drinks after work. But it just felt wrong to celebrate something when Jake was all alone somewhere in Florida. It felt wrong to do _anything_ fun or enjoy herself when Jake wasn’t there to enjoy it with her. Everything was wrong without him there.

Amy grabs his hand in hers, squeezing, and her heart breaks at the sad, almost guilty look on his face.

“Jake…”

“m’sorry, Ames that I—I couldn’t be here to celebrate your birthday…and our one year anniversary…sorry I wasn’t here I—”

Amy shakes her head at him because why is he apologizing? Oh, her sweet, kind and thoughtful boyfriend. Oh, how she loves him and never wants him to ever feel guilty for being forced to go to Florida.

“Jake…hey,” she slides her hand up his arm to the back of his neck, fingers curling at the nape of his neck, “babe, you don’t need to apologize. I don’t care about my birthday, and yeah it sucked being away during our anniversary — but, every day kinda sucked equal amounts. Because you weren’t here. And all that matters now…” she smiles sweetly at him and caresses his cheek, “…is that you’re here now.”

Jake sighs and returns her smile with his own bright grin, and Amy leans up on her toes, drawing him into a slow, tender kiss — so incredibly happy to be able to do this whenever she wants again. And every time they kiss she tells herself to savor it, to enjoy and relish in the comfort of having Jake close to her.

They’re both still smiling as they pull away and she blinks open her eyes and yawns softly as exhaustion hits her body again, groaning as she thinks about how in an hour she’ll have to drag herself out of the apartment, leaving Jake behind to go work through another mundane night shift. Jake chuckles as she leans her head against his shoulder.

“What? Was the kiss bad for you? I know I’ve gone six months without kissing anyone — except that one time with Holt— _god_ why do I keep bringing that up? But-well, I thought it was a great kiss I don’t know…”

Amy’s body vibrates agains his, giggles muffled against his chest.

“No, no—kiss was great…just—” she sighs and burrows further into his neck, “I love you so much and I’m so tired and I don’t want to go to work another day without you.”

She pulls out to look up at him.

“Night shift sucks. And it just sucks even more without you there.”

Jake smiles and tucks a stray hair behind her ear.

“Aww, babe that’s so sweet.”

“Just hate being away from you.”

“Well…” Jake arches an eyebrow coyly at her and takes one step back, “today isn’t your birthday but…we _are_ celebrating something today.”

Jake reaches into his jacket pocket and takes out his badge, letting it lay on his palm. Amy, cocks her head and furrows her eyebrows as she glances from his badge to face, noticing the slight grin that’s forming on his lips.

“Wait…are you…?”

Jake’s been waiting to be cleared for duty and she’s almost forgotten that he had an appointment earlier this week to check in on his leg — she was so caught up in her exhaustion and annoyance at the night shift, she completely forgot. He was just a signature away from getting to sit across from her, and gosh she’s missed his face in front of her at work everyday. The constant banter and teasing, cracking cases together and just—just one last, very important piece to have everything feel like it’s back to normal.

Jake’s smiling widely now and fiddling with the chain of his badge.

“Doctor cleared me two days ago, and said I could go back in today.”

Amy’s jaw drops and she reaches out to clutch onto his elbows, stabilizing herself in shock—elation, delight and disbelief, all hitting her at once.

“Wha-what wait—when—how, I didn’t…why didn’t you—”

Jake smiles and his other hand is cupping her cheek gently, and his eyes are so soft and genuine — god those eyes, that never fails to make her heart skip a beat.

“I thought I’d surprise you this morning.”

Amy blinks up in awe at him, because come on—this man, my goodness she loves him so much.

She doesn’t know what else to do but to wrap her arms around his neck and sink her lips back onto his, this time with much more fervor and _energy —_ all exhaustion and frustration a thing of the past because _Jake Peralta,_ undoubtedly the love of her life, is cleared to go back to work.

And it shouldn’t be such a big deal because she still sees him everyday — but when you’ve been apart from each other for six months, then have to suffer more time apart, you best believe Amy Santiago has the right to be in tears right now.

“Hey, hey…Ames,” Jake’s pulling back as he feels the wetness against his cheek, “what’s wrong, babe?”

Amy sniffs and smiles tearily up at him, blinking as Jake uses his thumb to wipe away the flowing tears, but _she’s so damn happy_ right now.

“J-just, it’s—I’m just so happy. I love you and you’re—I’ve missed you. You’re back I—”

Jake smiles — hasn’t stopped smiling and wraps an arm around her waist, the other hand still holding his badge lifts up towards her.

“Do you want to do the honors?”

Amy slides her hands down his leather jacket, into his hand and clutches onto the badge, thumbing over the indentations of the cool metal against her skin. Lifting out of his palm, she looks up through her glassy eyes into Jake’s warm brown eyes and she truly can’t contain her excitement.

Jake bends his head down a little as she lifts the chain up, looping it through his head and around his neck, she runs her fingers down the chain as it settles against his flannel, which in turn is tucked under his signature maroon hoodie. He looks like Jake again — she scans him, from his curly hair which has been trimmed away of its horrible frosted tips, to his wide Peralta grin, the flannel-hoodie-leather jacket combo, and finally the badge around his neck.

Amy smiles and grips the edge of his jacket, pulling herself into him, the blanket around her shoulders falling down as Jake’s arms wrap around her into an embrace.

As she breathes in Jake’s scent and feels his hands rub her back, the dreadful night shift is a little less daunting, and waking up at this ungodly, stupid hour is a little less irritating. Amy is content now as she mumbles into his shoulder, “missed you so much, babe.”

Jake hums, “missed you too, baby,” placing a kiss against her head

And now, as she whispers just soft enough for him to hear,

_“You’re back.”_

Amy knows that this time, it was for reals, it felt right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been awhile, but wanted to indulge myself in some good ole peraltiago sweetness! hope you enjoyed this! leave comments and let me know what you thought/if you have any requests!


	23. Christmas Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake reflects on the greatest gift of all.
> 
> Just a short festive, fluffy peraltiago being cute

He peeks one eye open, feeling a cool breeze hit his cheeks. The chill is biting and the room is still dark, with only the dim streetlights from outside peaking through the curtains. It’s silent and hushed — some would say that it’s _peaceful_ , and Jake would agree with them. It’s quiet, all but the soft, muffled breaths coming from his fast asleep girlfriend beside him and it’s rare for it to be this peaceful. What’s also rare is Jake Peralta waking up this early — I mean, he has no idea what time it is, but judging by his drooping eyelids and how his girlfriend is still curled up fast asleep against him — it’s hella early.

Shivering slightly, Jake tilts his head towards their window, all but a taxi whizzing by, and he realizes that somehow, they left the window open a crack, thus causing the cold December chill to slip through. _They—_ being, him, probably, most likely.… okay, _okay_ it was definitely Jake that carelessly forgot to shut the window properly. Amy would never leave the window open, she gets too cold and always closes the windows and draws the curtains before bed. And if he’s feeling the cold bite of the New York winter chill, Amy’s bound to wake up shivering soon as well. So, while he hates to leave their warm cocoon, he would hate even more for Amy to freeze to death or something so he very carefully untangles himself from Amy, smiling at the soft sigh and drowsy murmur that leaves her mouth as he sets his feet on the cold floor and quietly pads over to her window.

He quickly shuts the window, and it already feels warmer. Squinting at Amy’s bedside table, he realizes that it’s early—half past five in the morning — and, he almost forgot — the red glow of the digital rectangular clock tells him it’s December 25th.

It’s _Christmas_. Now, Jake isn’t the number one fan of Christmas. His family never really celebrated it, seeing that it’s a time for _family,_ which, he didn’t have much of growing up. He’s usually spent it in the comfort of his own bed, eating pizza and watching John McClane in the greatest Christmas movie of all time. But this year, it’s the Christmas after, well, one hell of a year. Last Christmas, he recalls now with a little anxiety — he almost died in that awesome, not awesome Die Hard situation at Goodwins. Then he got the _mumps,_ oh god, his jerk father came back and is now back with his mother. Then Amy went undercover in prison, and after, the majority of the year had him and Amy separated, with Jake stranded in Florida.

But now they were together. They were back to making jokes and teasing each other, back to solving crime together, to snuggling on the couch watching Property Brothers whilst eating takeout.

That feeling of peacefulness settles within him, and for such an early hour of the morning, Jake surprisingly feels awake now. He looks down and watches his girlfriend squished into the pillow and he understands. That Christmas morning excitement. He finally understands it, because he feels it. Having someone to wake up to, to love and give gifts and celebrate the year with. Someone to look forward into the new year with. Someone to start traditions with, to come home to every night, to build a life with, and, hopefully sometime in the future, start a family with.

Amy shifts in her sleep, mumbling in dissatisfaction as she reaches an arm over to the empty bed, and Jake smiles. Even in her sleep, in his sleep, they are somehow subconsciously searching for each other, the need to be held close to one another so strong. Jake immediately slides back under the covers, laying on his side and staring at her. Just watching her sleep puts Jake at ease, it sends a rush of calm through him and he’s only appreciated it more after being separated for so long.

He reaches over and tucks a stray hair behind her ears, sliding down to stroke her cheek, feeling her soft skin and smiling as her lips twitch a little. He eases closer to her, as her arms find his torso and he instantly shifts to wrap an arm around her, tucking her head into him, reveling in the content sigh that escapes her.

Jake holds Amy close to him, and god he’s so tired but he tries to stay awake — he wants to remember this, this quiet Christmas morning filled with immense love and incredible joy all because of the woman he’s holding, currently curling up against his chest, against his gentle heartbeat.

He thinks about the year they’ve had and the year to come. He thinks of how things have changed. He thinks about how despite all that’s happened, Amy still stays. She stays and she loves him. Oh, and how he loves _her_ so much. So, so—

“Mmphh”

Jake’s broken out of his thoughts as Amy shifts closer in his arms, mumbling against his chest.

“—mm babe s’cold”

She hums as Jake instinctively wraps his arms tighter around her, tucking her head under his chin breathing her scent in and smiling as she tucks her legs under his and huddles closer to him, in search for warmth.

“Sorry, Ames,” he rubs his hands along the expanse of her back and she sighs.

“Where’d you go?”

Jake tangles his hand in her hair, and lets out a gentle chuckle.

“Uh well, I—I was closing the window.”

Amy grunts against him, and Jake starts placing soft kisses against her head, leaning down to kiss her forehead and trailing to her cheek. Her lips are pouting and and nose scrunched up as he pecks the corner of her mouth. With her eyes still closed she draws her eyebrows together.

“Mm—d’you leave s’window open ‘gain?”

Jake sighs and smiles as she mumbles sleepily and revels in the way she huffs _so adorably,_ he has to chuckle lightly and in doing so, Amy’s eyes flutter open, revealing her gorgeous brown eyes shining up at him in what Jake swears takes his breath away over and over.

Jake nods his head slightly, then leans down to rest his forehead against hers nuzzling his nose, unable to stop the smile that forms.

After a few moments of sharing a gaze so loving and soft, in the early hours of a cold Christmas morning, Jake breaks the silence, talking just above a whisper.

“Merry Christmas, babe.”

Amy shifts against him, letting a huff of warm breath that tickles Jake’s neck. And then there it is — her gorgeous, incredible smile. That even in the early hours of the morning, glows so bright and quite frankly, nothing else matters but the love of his life currently wrapped up in his arms.

“Mmhm…Merry Christmas, baby—early hmm—too early babe…” she looks blearily up at him, blinking and yawning sleepily. 

Jake chuckles and and pulls her impossibly closer to him, in return she lets out a noise of contentment which has his heart soaring.

“Mmm…” he mumbles against her, pressing a kiss to her forehead “…s’okay Ames, we don’t have to get up yet…better be quiet and give Santa time to put our presents under the tree…”

Amy hums and runs her hand up his arm, all the way up to the nape of his neck, fingers curling up into the short curls there, just the way he likes it. And she’s looking at him with adoration and affection so great that _yeah,_ he’s so in love. The sun isn’t even up yet and he’s so fucking in love he can’t contain it.

Amy offers a small, soft smile and with their legs still tangled together, shifts up to face him.

“Hmmm…but…” a soft peck to his cheek, “I already,” another kiss on his other cheek, “already…” lips pressed to his forehead, “have the best present…” she pecks his nose and Jake’s full on grinning now, “I have the best present of all here…”

She says that, ghosting his lips and he leans ever so slightly into him, lips pressed against the other tenderly, his arms tighten and slide up her back to deepen the kiss even more. It’s slow, unhurried, and a little tired — and Jake knows that he has an excellent gift for his girlfriend sitting under their tree in the living room, but _nothing,_ would beat _this._

As they pull apart, Jake’s smile is wide and Amy giggles and cuddles closer to him and god his heart is definitely bursting with so many emotions right now. So he does what he does best — he teases her.

“Amy, are you saying that _I’m_ the best gift?”

Amy peers through her eyelashes, rolling her eyes slightly and Jake smirks, leaning down to kiss her chastely.

“Mmm…yeah,” she breathes out and smiles sincerely despite his teasing grin, “yeah, you are…”

She lets her hand rest against his cheek and he leans into it slightly, relishing in her touch.

“After the year…the year we—you know…”

He knows, _oh_ does he know. This year just kinda sucked. But…

“I’m just glad you’re here. It beats any…any gift.”

Her words always have a way of taking his breath away and she puts feelings into words effortlessly — she’s somehow wrapped exactly what he’s feeling into a few simple words.

Jake is breathless and at loss for words. He looks at her in awe, tucking a hair behind her ear and getting caught in her soft, tired but so gorgeous smile.

“I love you, Jake”

“I love you.”

Amy moves to again tuck her head under his chin, cuddling close to him.

“Mmm but seriously, can we go back to sleep — wanna stay in bed as long as we can”

Jake smiles.

“Of course, babe. As long as I’m with, I don’t care what we do.”

Amy sighs and Jake’s heart warms with contentment at how _right_ everything feels. And he thinks this may be the best Christmas ever.

He’ll find out that each Christmas gets better — what with being engaged, married, then a few years down the road, a hectic Christmas morning with their little boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been awhile! but just wanted to write something festive in this season. I haven't forgotten about this one-shot collection! I just haven't had time to write :(
> 
> I've been busy, and if you follow my other ongoing multi-chap fic, invisible string, I'm SO sorry, the next chapter is in the works, and almost done, just need to refine a few things! 
> 
> But, thanks for always reading! And I'll definitely be writing more after the holidays, in the new year! So, feel free to comment any requests, I may not write it in this Peraltiago morning series, but it may show up in another series ❤️
> 
> if you celebrate it, Merry Christmas everyone!!


End file.
